Moonlighting
by FireBluez1115
Summary: Read the next chapter of Moonlighting... Both Brooke and Nathan have a hard decision to make R
1. The Book

**Location: Tree Hill**

"Hey Mom! Have you seen where my book is at?" I shouted from my box filled room.

"Did you pack it?" Deb shouted from downstairs.

"I don't know! I thought maybe you did?" I explained.

"No sweetie! I think I threw it out by accident." She shouted again.

A big sigh flew from my lips as I slumped down on the floor.

Light footsteps ascended the stairs as my mother came into my new large room.

"That was my favorite book." I muttered.

"I'm pretty sure that book will be at the local book store here." She smiled.

"Yeah….. But I've just grown attached to my copy." I shrugged.

"Maybe it's time to get a new copy?" She suggested.

A small half smile crept onto my face. "True"

"Look why don't you take a break. I'll finish unpacking all your trophies." She smiled warmly.

"Okay!" I replied as I stood up.

"Your keys are downstairs." Deb trailed off as she walked to her room.

I quickly glanced at myself before I ran downstairs. My black messy hair stood at ends, showing off my colored eyes. My arms accentuated my black sleeveless shirt, down to my jean shorts and new black Jordans. I smiled at myself and gave a small wink before clambering down the stairs. Quickly grabbing my keys I jogged out the door. I clambered into my black Mustang then turned on the engine, which came roaring to life.

My name is Nathan Scott. I just moved from Manhattan, New York. My parents got divorced when I turned 5, so I don't remember much. Anyways I'm a huge sports fan, in fact I was the team captain at my old school, and made the all star team. My life was very simple, basketball, school, and girls. I had a lot of friends and pretty much ruled the school. Now let's just say I know I'm a good looking kid, but I'm not the kind of guy to flaunt it. Life in New York was good. But my mother got offered a job down here in Tree Hill, South Carolina. She's one of the best lawyers around, and very expensive.

Carefully parking my car outside the bookstore I clambered out of the car and stretched. A cool breeze lashed at my face. It felt nice. Slamming the door shut, I walked inside the very small book store. There were a couple of people inside but that was not my objective. Hunting through the cramped up aisles my eyes scanned various books. Finally I had reached the correct aisle. The presence of someone else was in the aisle but I didn't bother to look up. When I'm on the hunt for something, nothing else will stand in the way. Relieve flooded through me as I reached out to grab the book. Suddenly another pair of hands reached out for the same book.

Warm flesh touched my skin, igniting a small flame at the surrounding touch also shooting through my entire body. I withdrew my hand quickly and glanced at the figure beside me. I could feel my eyebrows raise as a stunning brunette pierced through my eyes. Her hazel eyes also drew wide as she gave a smile. My face flushed with heat. She wore a green tight dress with matching heels.

"Were you gonna get that?" I grinned at her.

Her eyes gave me a once over look at my body before she responded.

"I was." She nodded.

She shifted her foot position as she placed a hand on her curvy hip.

"It's all yours." I nodded.

"No! Really your hand was on it first." She replied back.

I smiled down at her and stared unconsciously rubbing my hand on my toned chest.

"Yeah, but ladies first." I replied.

She laughed as she grabbed the book.

"Well maybe they have another copy?" she thought.

"Alright" I agreed and followed her lead. My eyes traveled down the length of her back and on to her big luscious...

"Hey! Keep your eyes off the assests." The girl announced without looking back.

I silently chuckled as we both walked up to the small wooden counter.

"Hi Mr. Morrison. I was wondering if by any chance you'd have another copy of this book?" the girl asked with confidence as she lifted the book.

"Pride and Prejudice? I'm afraid whatever is on the rack is all we have. We won't get a new order till next week." The old man stated.

She gave a small frown.

"Alright Thanks!" she smiled and turned her attention on me.

"Listen don't worry about it. I'll just wait for the new order to come in." I reassured her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive." I smiled.

"Thanks! I needed it for a school project." She sighed.

"That's cool. That just means you'll owe me." I began to turn on the charm.

She raised an eyebrow. Then she laughed again.

"You definetly must be new in town." She continued laughing.

"Why would you say that?" I asked closing a small gap between us.

She shook her head and placed a hand onto my large chest and pushed me back a little. Then quickly removed her hand.

"Cause I already have a boyfriend." She smiled.

"But you're not married." I laughed out.

She rolled her eyes.

"You know I didn't take you for an Austen fan." She commented.

"Well I've got no shame. It's one of my favorite books. I mean if I like something I shouldn't worry about what other people think, as long as it makes me happy." I replied with gleaming eyes.

She nodded.

"Where you from?" she asked.

"Manhattan." I shrugged.

She perked up when I said it.

"Really! I love New York!" her eyes lit up.

I licked my lips and glanced down at the floor. Silence took over after a few minutes.

"So what's your name?" She asked.

"Nathan Scott." I smiled back at her, staring into her eyes.

She locked her eyes onto mine. Intense waves shot through our connection, making the air dense around us. She pinched her lips together as her heavy gaze shot down to my body, and I immediately became aroused.

"What's your name beautiful?" I asked.

She broke eye contact and smiled. "I didn't give it."

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

_This girl is good! Damn she's soo hot. Why must she have a boyfriend. I want this! I want her. _

She laughed as she saw my expression of slight frustration.

"Well I've gotta go Nathan. See ya around." She giggled and paid for the book.

I shook my head and scratched the back of my neck. A big smile splattered on my face as I left the store and clambered back into the car. Looking out the window, I saw the brunette emerge from the store with a small white bag. She walked down the sidewalk with a small strut.

"Damn! Tree Hill is gonna get some trouble." I whispered as I took off.

**Later that night….**

I finally threw myself onto my king sized bed. All the unpacking for my room was finished. My mother had gone supply shopping for my first day of school tomorrow. A small smile crept on my face as I spotted my guitar case in the corner by my big closet. Pulling myself up, I grabbed the case and pulled out my Gibson acoustic baby. As I sat down on the bed again I began plucking a few strings. Once it was tuned I began strumming a slow melody.

_This never made sense to me_

_Like plucking a blind man with no strings_

_Entitled to these clammy waters_

_It's never alright again_

_Does this heart speak truth_

_Or have I gone to rest_

_I've been waiting all night for you_

_Waiting for your call_

_Cause I know it'll be okay_

_I'll be waiting for you night and day_

_Alone in my own thoughts_

_I'll be dreaming about you right away_

_Waiting for your love to flame_

_Engulfing tides of mass array_

_Cause I'll be waiting for my love_

With ease I strummed a small guitar solo. Releasing the thoughts from my heart.

_I've seen you appear before_

_You're always on my mind_

_But see right through those walls_

_You've finally pierced my head_

_But can't you see me now_

_Can't you see me now_

_I'm waiting for the day you let me win_

_So step aside_

_Cause I'll be waiting for you night and day_

_Just waiting for your call_

*STRUM*

_Waiting for your touch_

*STRUM*

_Waiting for your lips again_

*STRUM*

_Waiting for your love_

_I've still got it!_

Suddenly my cell phone rang out loud. Reaching over to the nightstand I plucked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Nathan Scott! Why haven't you picked up your damn phone!" a girl slurred into the phone.

I chuckled into the phone as laid back in the bed.

"Hey Tracy. I've missed hearing that sexy voice of yours."

"I've missed your sweet ass body!" she giggled into the phone.

"I bet you have."

"Gosh I wish you were here tonight, to keep me company." She gave a smug comment.

"Listen Tracy, I don't feel like doing this anymore." I blurted out into the phone.

Silence took over.

"You're already banging some fucking slut!" She spoke.

"I'll call you later." Hanging up the phone I tossed it back onto the dresser.

_You're not the girl that's on my mind right now._


	2. 1st Day

**Thanks for the readers and reviews! :) keep them coming**

**Firebluez**

**Location: School**

I raced my car into the student parking lot, flying by the multiple barriers and speed bumps. Luckily my Mustang got me to school in less than 10 minutes. Parking under an oak tree, I hopped out of my vehicle, shutting off my System Of A Down cd. The sun's rays splashed down on me, absorbing into my tanned skin. A strong gush of wind blew at my short café brown hair and carried away much of the cologne I threw on this morning.

Florescent lighting hit my eyes as I entered the school building. Students lingered in little clusters by their lockers. I nodded my head and gave my charming smile to them all. I dug in my pockets for my schedule, pulling out a folded piece of paper. I carefully studied the directions, glancing up every couple of seconds.

"You lost?" a voice spoke from behind.

I quickly spun around to see the goddess like brunette. A huge smile displayed across my lips.

"Definitely." I commented.

She grabbed a hold of my schedule and began skimming through it. She made a noise as she finished through the list.

"Well… it appears we have 4 of the 8 classes together." She commented.

Surprise filled my body, as I soon began to get anxious.

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Yep! We've got 1st period together. AP Chem." She handed me back the schedule.

"So are you ever going to tell me your name or am I just going to have to figure this out on my own?" I asked in a flirty tone.

She looked up at my face. Something in her hazel eyes lit up slightly.

"I'm sure you can figure it out." She laughed.

I glanced down at her again, and noticed she was carrying a gym bag.

"So do you play any sports?" She asked pointing to my gym bag.

I nodded. "Actually I'm trying out for the basketball team after school today."

"Really! That's intresting." She commented.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Cause my boyfriends the team captain." She gave a smug smile.

I carelessly swallowed a lump in my throat.

"You play any sports?" I asked suddenly.

"Actually I'm head captain of my squad." She said proudly.

I perked an eyebrow.

"Cheerleader?" I asked slightly amused.

She squinted her eyes a little. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just figured you'd do like soccer or something." I shrugged with a playful grin.

Her face contorted into a grossed out face. Trembles of laughter shot through my body at her face.

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

"Cause you've got killer legs." I winked.

She rolled her eyes and brushed her hand through her hair.

"First of all Nathan…. I already told you I have a boyfriend. So stop…."

"Stop what?" I asked intrigued by her reaction.

"Flirting with me!" she almost shouted.

"Oh! That's what this is? Cause I could've sworn we were just talking." I gave a charming smile.

She made a small groan in frustration.

"Find your own way to class." She muttered out as she spun on her heels.

"This is going to be fun." I whispered to myself.

The loud bell rang loud, announcing the beginning of class. I walked into my first class a minute before the bell. I coolly walked toward the teacher's desk and handed him my schedule. "Nathan Scott. Welcome. Now let's see… You can sit next to Ms. Davis. Her partner has been out for the whole week. Ms. Davis! Please raise your hand." The old teacher called out.

My eyes scanned at the big lab room. The class room had lab tables that sat two students to a table. Suddenly a hand rose. I chuckled as my favorite brunette gave silent death glares at me.

I grabbed my bags and took a seat next to her.

"Davis huh?" I whispered to her, looking up at the white board.

She shook her head.

"It's Brooke." She replied staring at teacher.

"Now students were going to be watching a film today. So keep your heads up!" The teacher replied.

"Sweet!" I muttered to myself.

A student with curly black hair shut off the lights. The teacher started setting up the movie.

"You have a beautiful name Brooke." I whispered to her in the dark.

Through the darkness I felt her glance at me. I shifted my gaze to her and rested my head onto my hand.

She started to tense as I continued to gaze at her.

"What are you looking at?" she whispered.

"Tell me why you started cheerleading?" I asked with curiosity.

She furrowed her eyes.

"Why?" she asked suddenly getting a little defensive.

I shrugged. "Because I want to know."

She tossed her hair from her eyes and glanced down at the table.

"I joined when I was 8. My mother stuck me in all the best gymnastics to make sure I was the best. At first I did it just to please her, but eventually I came to love it." She whispered.

I smiled at her, and leaned a little closer.

"What type of music you into?" I asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" she replied.

I lifted my head and started rubbing my chin. For some strange reason I didn't know why I wanted to know so much about her. I leaned far away from her and glanced back to the movie. I furrowed my brows as I thought about what to say.

" Are you okay?" she asked noticing my sudden mood change.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I shrugged.

She nodded. I took a small peak at her through the side of my face.

"I just want to know more about you." I replied ending the conversation for the rest of the class period.

After the class was over I hung back in class and gathered my stuff. Brooke also hung back.

"So are you ready for your tryouts?" she asked.

I quickly glanced at her then back down at my bags.

"I was the team captain at my other school. I think I'll be fine." I replied.

She nodded. "Well good luck Nate."

"Thanks Brooke. Have a lovely day." I smiled and walked out the classroom.

"Nathan. Do you even know where you're going next?" Brooke called out as she hurriedly met up with me.

"It's alright. I can figure it out. But thanks!" I nodded my head.

"Yeah! Right. Well see ya later then!" she smiled and took off down the hall. A big sigh came out from my mouth as she walked away.

The day went on. Class after class was pretty irrelevant. By the time lunch came I was completely wiped out. I grabbed my lunch from my locker and threw in the earlier books from the morning.

"Hi!" a voice from behind my locker door spoke.

I slammed it shut and looked at the girl. Her red hair was almost picture perfect, like the models you see on TV. She gave a clever smile as she leaned against a locker.

"Well hello!" I replied, checking her out.

"I'm Rachel." She gave a sexy smile.

"I'm Nathan."I responded.

Her eyes lavished my body up and down. Her eyes gave a lustful gleam, like she was about to rip my clothes off.

I drew back from her, as she continued staring. All in all, I felt like a piece of meat.

"So how do you like it here?" she spoke suddenly.

"It's pretty small." I commented glancing around the halls.

"So you like big places huh?" she winked.

I sighed as I ignored her comment. I was getting bored fast.

"That's weird." I commented.

"Well I've heard that you're trying out for the basketball team." She gave a dark grin.

I started rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yep."

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

My eyes knitted together.

"Well I'm on the cheering squad." She trailed off.

Suddenly another girl joined us.

"Hey Peyton!" Rachel gave a small hug to her.

The blonde curly haired girl smiled.

"Who's this?" Peyton asked as she eyed Nathan.

"Nathan. The new guy!" Rachel smirked.

"Hi! I'm Peyton." The blonde smiled.

Relief flooded through me as Rachel became distracted with Peyton.

"Do you want to join us for lunch?" Peyton asked.

"Sure." I shrugged.

The girls led the way as I trailed behind them. As we headed outside the girls took a seat at a table under a shady tree. I placed my lunch on the table and threw my bags on the floor. Once situated I threw myself into a seat. Rachel sat in the seat next to me, while Peyton sat across from Rachel.

"So Nathan what brought you here?" Peyton asked.

"My mother got a job offer. She couldn't resist. So now I'm here." I grinned.

She smiled.

"So our friend Brooke told us you're from New York?" Rachel blurted out.

I nodded my head.

"Nice!" Peyton nodded as she took a sip from her water.

"Where the hell is Brooke? She's late?" Rachel complained.

My body suddenly became alert.

"Brooke has this lunch period?" I asked.

Peyton nodded.

"FINALLY!" Rachel nodded as an approaching Brooke came.

She slowed her pace when she saw me. After a couple of seconds she reached the table.

Her hazel eyes penetrated into mine. I quickly glanced away to the side.

"Brooke where the hell were you?" Rachel asked.

"I was walking Lucas to his class." Brooke smiled as she took a seat next to Peyton.

"Oh!" Rachel grinned.

"Hey Brooke." I gave a small smile.

"Hey Nathan." She returned the smile.

My stomach began to shift. My insides felt like they were turning and twisting itself into a pretzel.

_What the hell is going on with me? I feel like something is pressing against me._

I continued to plaster a smile on my face as I munched on a couple of chips. The girls began talking into their own little world as I sat in silence. Every now and then I would sneak a couple of glances at Brooke, she would return a few and give a friendly smile.

"So listen Nathan. I'm throwing this party on Saturday, and I wanted to know if you're down?" Rachel asked as she turned her attention on me.

I pinched my lips together and thought about it.

"Oh come on! It's totally gonna be fun!" Peyton joined in.

Rachel leaned into me.

Her warm breath brushed against my ear.

"I'll make it sure it's worth your time!" she whispered into my ear.

I slightly yanked my head back and quickly glanced at Brooke. She quickly glanced away, hiding her slight grimace.

"Sure." I replied aloud.

"Sweet!" Peyton nodded.

"Listen I'm gonna head over to my car, I left some stuff I need for the next class. Talk to yall later!" I replied as I stood up and gathered my things. I could feel Brooke's gaze on me as I picked up my trash.

"I need to grab a book from my car. Nate I'll go with you." Brooke stated as she stood up.

"Alright." I nodded trying to hide my happiness.

We walked over to the trash where I dumped it and then we headed to the student parking lot.

"So how do you know Rachel and Peyton?" she asked abruptly.

"I just met them before lunch. They invited me for lunch. I'm not like stalking you or anything." I replied giving a playful grin.

She nodded.

"So what do you think of Rachel?" she pressed on.

"We don't really have much in common." I shrugged.

Her expression showed a little relief. But maybe that was just wishful thinking.

"How do you take your coffee?" I asked her.

We finally reached the parking lot, but she continued walking with me to my car.

"Uhhh…. **Caramel Mocha Frappuccino with extra cream" she laughed. **

"**Sounds….. sweet." I laughed. **

"**So tell me something you love doing, besides basketball." She asked. **

"**I play the guitar!" I commented. **

"**Really? Are you any good?" **

**I gave her a look. She glanced at me and continued staring into my eyes. **

"I'll play for you sometime." I nodded.

We finally reached my car as I popped open the trunk.

"Nice ride." She broke the eye contact and touched the roof of my car.

"I can give you a ride sometime, and I didn't mean that in a perverted way." I smiled genuinely at her.

She laughed as she shook her head.

"You are soo strange." She sighed closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

I walked up to her until we were inches apart. Her eyes were still closed and I leaned in closer. She opened her eyes. She froze as our eyes locked. A gush of wind blew at her brunette hair and fell across her face. I brushed a few strands away from her face. I couldn't help myself. I was drawn to her. Could she not understand what control she had over me? I needed to touch her. I wanted to feel her.

Her breathing started getting heavy as our connection began to get intense. I pulled myself away. I backed up a couple of feet to make sure we had room between us.

"You should go." I nodded grabbing my bags and walking off.

_I'm in deep shit! _


	3. Tryouts

**Dear Fellow Readers,**

**I know yall are very curious about what Brooke is feeling, however I will not be writing from Brooke's point of view. I would like to keep her thoughts a mystery for yall to ponder upon.**

**Firebluez**

**Location: Tree Hill High gym**

An old man with balding white hair glared at me as I walked in.

"You Nathan?" the coach yelled.

"Yes Sir!" I replied jogging in.

The other team members were already practicing.

"I read you were team captain at your old high school." The man nodded as he stared at the moving boys.

"I was." I nodded.

"LUCAS! OVER HERE NOW!" the old man yelled.

"Now Nathan, you can call me Coach, or Whitey." The coach glanced at me.

A tall guy with spiky blonde jogged over to the coach. He gave a nod to me as he stretched.

"Lucas, this is Nathan. Nathan this is your team captain. Lucas Scott." Whitey introduced.

"Hey man what's up?" Lucas smiled and held out his hand.

_So this is Brooke's boyfriend? Pshh. I was expecting someone bigger, or taller…_

I grabbed his hand with a firm grip. "Nice to meet you."

"We got the same last name. Weird!" Lucas gave a smug smile.

"Yeah definitely weird." I nodded.

"Now go join the boys, and try to see if you can keep up." Whitey shouted.

"Come on man!" Lucas patted my arm. We both jogged out onto the court.

"ALRIGHT LADIES! MEET NATHAN SCOTT. NO RELATION WITH LUCAS. NOW, LAYUP LINES! GO!" Whitey shouted.

_Shit! This is going to be hell!_

After practice was over Whitey called me into his office. Beads of sweat fell from my face as I walked into his small office.

"Yeah Coach?" I replied.

He glanced up from his desk and took a sip of coffee.

"You're good. Real good. I can tell you've been very well trained." Whitey commented.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Well you're on Scott. Practices are afterschool. Lucas will set you up with everything, like your locker, jersey. Ect.." Whitey nodded.

Relief flooded through me.

"Thanks coach!" I smiled.

"Now get going, your stinking up my office!" Whitey nodded. I walked out of the office. Lucas stood outside the room.

"Congrats man. You did a very nice job." Lucas congratulated me.

"Thanks man." I smiled.

"I'll show you where your locker is." Lucas led the way to the locker room. We stopped until we reached my locker.

"Your locker will be next to mine." Lucas nodded.

I opened my locker and found my new uniform for the basketball games. "I like the colors."

Lucas gave a small chuckle and leaned against his locker.

"So you're the Nathan my girlfriends been talking about." Lucas stated.

I perked an eyebrow.

Lucas gave a dark smirk.

"I'm guessing so." I replied returning my attention to my bag.

Lucas leaned in close and shoved my locker closed. I quickly darted my eyes towards him.

"Now listen up Nathan. You might have been Mr. Big Shot up in New York, but down here I'm the ruler of this school. Now I want you to back off from my girlfriend. Stay away from her and we won't have a problem." He coldly stated.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Lucas, were just friends." I sighed.

"Brooke doesn't need any more friends. She has enough. Just stay away from her." He threatened. Then his eyes darkened. He flashed a malicious grin and smacked his lips.

"I don't get it man."I began shaking my head.

Lucas gave a low chuckle.

"Do as I say, and you won't have a problem, with the team or at school." Lucas squinted.

"I'll see you later Lucas." I replied walking out of the locker room. As I exited the building the sunset blazed in my face.

"Hey stranger. How did your tryout go?" Rachel came out from a dark corner.

"Good!" I sighed.

"Congrats! I just came out of practice myself." she gave a seductive smile.

"Well I'm actually kinda tired. So I'm gonna be heading home." I waved.

"Wait! I need a ride home. Brooke's going to dinner with Lucas tonight, and I'm stranded without a ride." She replied.

I paused. "Alright come on."

We both walked in silence toward my car. Throwing my bag into the trunk, we both clambered into my car. I started the engine and slowly pulled out. From a distance I saw Brooke and Lucas walking toward her car. As I drove past them she caught a glimpse of us. But I couldn't see the rest of her expression.

"So I live down by Turner lane. So take a left here, and then a right at the stop light." She gave directions.

"Alright." I spoke.

As we drove, she leaned in close to me. Her hand started messing with the back of my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked pulling back from her.

"I'm just admiring your hair." She chuckled.

We finally pulled up to her house.

"Hey Nathan." She called.

I turned my head to her but was suddenly attacked by her red lips. Her warm lips met mine. She wrapped her hands around the back of my head and deepened the kiss. Her moist lips moved expertly on mine. I yanked by head back again, ending the kiss.

"Damn! You're a great kisser." She spoke with swollen lips.

"Look. Rachel, I'm not interested in you like that." I replied.

"Well that's fine. I mean we can just be fuck budd…"

"No. I mean I'm not attracted to you. And I would like to be just friends. No added benefits." I replied.

"Does this have something to do with Brooke?" Rachel asked.

"What?" I questioned.

"Well I mean you two were like eye smoldering each other all throughout lunch. It was like watching a hot porno without the sex." Rachel nodded.

"Nope. Were just friends." I replied.

"So is that why you keep flirting with her?"

"I flirt with a lot of people. That's just who I am." I replied

"Really, then how come you pushed me away when I kissed you?" she asked.

"Because, I don't even know you."

"You know my name is Rachel, and we both go to the same school. What else do you need to know?" she gave a wink.

I sighed and shook my head.

I know what she's doing. I've seen dozens of girls just like her. It's such a shame.

"You think that people can't see through your act. But I do. I know what you're doing." I replied sternly.

Her eyes furrowed into a straight line.

"What are you talking about?" she replied a little irritated.

"Cut the act. Because I can see through your bullshit." I replied calmly.

Fury rose in her eyes.

"Fuck you Nathan! You don't even know me!" she spat.

Then she grabbed her things and slammed the door.

_Not good._

I drove home and immediately went straight into my room and threw myself onto the bed. A knocking came at my door a few minutes later.

"Enter!" I replied.

My blonde haired mother walked into the room.

"So?" she asked with raised eyes.

I flopped around on the bed and faced her.

"I made it!" I smiled.

A big smile drew on her face. Then she started shaking her hips and fist pumping into the air. I placed a hand on my face as to try and hide from her. She laughed and threw her arms around me.

"I'm so proud of you!" she kissed my cheek.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked taking a seat next to me.

"I kinda like this girl, but she's got a boyfriend. Who just happens to my team captain. But tonight a girl kissed me and she happens to be the girls close friend." I explained.

"Sounds complicated." My mother stated.

"Yeah. Her boyfriend threatened me in the locker room today." I muttered.

"What?"

I nodded.

"He's definitely got some issues then." The blonde replied.

"Tell me about it." I shrugged.

"Wow. 1st day of school and you've been threatened and kissed. Must've been one exciting day." She responded.

I laughed. She always knew how to make me laugh. Even if I didn't feel like it.

"What's this girl's name?"

"Brooke Davis." I breathed out.

"Brooke Davis Scott. I like it." My mom smiled playfully hitting my shoulder.

"Wow. Thanks mom!" I laughed.

"So that's why you've been playing again huh?" my mom commented.

"I've found my muse." I agreed.

"Well I wouldn't worry about that guy. He's obviously insecure about himself, and he will start giving Brooke clues about what type of guy he really is. I think it's only a matter of time." My mom smiled as she stood up.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yes. But take it from me, give her some space. Don't flirt with her a whole lot like I'm sure you've been doing. Make sure for the time being that you're her friend." My mom advised.

I thought about it.

"Alright. I will." I agreed.

"Okay sweetie. Vampire Diaries is on tonight. Gotta go. My man Damon is waiting for me!" she winked.

"Tell Elena I say Hello!"I teased.

She closed the door to my room. A soft buzzing noise erupted from my phone.

I opened it, and read the new text message.

From: Joshua

Hey man! We miss ya! Place hur ain't same w/o u….

From: me

I know man! Miss it too.

From: Joshua

Hows the action down thur?

From: me

Good! There are beautiful girlz here.

From: Joshua

Send me one! ;)

From: me

Heading to sleep. Text ya laterz

I shut my phone and tossed it to the nightstand. Joshua Gibbons was my best friend in New York. I recently met him last year and we instantly became friends. There's a story about our friendship, but I'll tell it another day.

With careless ease I began to close my heavy eyes and drift to sleep. The face of a smiling brunette filled my thoughts as I plundered into unconsciousness.


	4. A Friend

**BOOM!**

**Firebluez**

Early the next morning I walked into the school's library. I flung my school bag onto one of the study tables. Then I took a seat and took out a book from my bag and began reading.

"Excuse me! Hi! Is this seat taken?" a light brunette asked.

Glancing up from my book I removed my bag and she sat across from me. I smiled at the pretty girl.

"You're in my English class. Nathan Scott right?" the girl asked.

"Yes I am." I grinned back.

"I'm Haley. Nice to meet you." She grinned.

I rubbed my jaw and took her all in. No doubt she was beautiful. Her eyes caught my attention.

"You have beautiful eyes." I stated and went back to reading.

From the corner of my eyes she knitted her brows at my remark. But she shrugged it off and began taking out her books.

I let out a small chuckle as I came across a funny part in the book.

"Are you reading Harry Potter?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep." I smiled at her as I flipped the page.

"I didn't take you as a reader." She responded.

"I tend to surprise people every day." I spoke calmly.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Well it seems as if people have determined these social roles in which were suppose to classify ourselves into certain cliché's. For instance I play sports, people automatically assume that I'm a dumb guy who's only good at sports. But I'm not. I've got a 4.0 GPA and make all straight A's. I love reading books and playing the guitar." I explained.

Her hazel eyes drew back, her eyes were written with surprise.

"Wow! That's true and I agree with you!" she laughed.

There was something pleasant about her laughter. It set me at ease.

"What's your favorite book?" she asked.

"Don't laugh. But Pride and Prejudice." I responded.

"Really?" her tone turned serious.

I nodded my head.

"Me too." She smiled.

A huge grin filled my face. I lifted my fist up and started fist pumping.

She laughed as I did this.

"Finally someone who can fully appreciate it!" I grew excited and dropped my arm.

"Yeah! Same here!" she agreed.

A sudden thought came to me.

"Would you like to go with me to the bookstore after school today?" I asked.

She ran a hand through her thick hair and stared at me with questionable eyes.

"Is this a joke?" she asked.

Confusion hit me.

"What" I asked with a twisted face.

"Are you actually asking me to go somewhere with you?"

"Hey I'm not that bad of a guy to hang out with. I needed to get another copy of Pride and Prejudice and I wanted to know if you'd like to join me as friends." I replied.

"Guys like you don't hang out with girls like me." She stated.

"I thought we already agreed that I'm not your typical guy." I raised a brow.

She paused for a while.

"Don't you have practice?" she asked.

The sudden realization hit me. I'd forgotten about practice.

"How about after?" I asked.

"Sure. I'm actually tutoring a couple of kids after school, so it'll probably run long. I can meet you after practice." She nodded.

"Cool. Here's my number." I quickly scribbled my number on a scratch piece of paper.

We exchanged numbers. Then the starting bell rang.

"I'll text you." I smiled as I grabbed my bags.

"Okay! See you later Nathan." She waved and left.

_What an interesting girl!_

As I approached my classroom, Brooke caught up with me.

"Hey!" she smiled.

"Hello gorgeous! How's your morning?" I asked opening the classroom door for her.

"Good! So listen I thought maybe after practice you'd like to grab a coffee or something? Just as friends though!" she asked as we took our seats.

I pinched my lips together and let out a disappointed sigh.

"I kinda already have plans for tonight." I replied.

"With Rachel?" she asked.

I gave a quick glance at her, she was pulling out her notes.

"No. I met this girl at the library this morning and were going to the bookstore after I get out of practice." I replied getting my phone out.

"You sure work fast. What's her name?"

"Haley!" I gave a small grin.

In my phone I found Haley's number and sent her a text.

From: me

Hey!

"Haley? Like tutor girl Haley?" she rose her brows.

"Yep. But out of respect for the girl, I appreciate it if you'd call her by her name." I stated.

*BUZZZ

From: Haley

Aren't you suppose to b n class? : )

"So why did you decide to talk to her?"

"What do you mean?" I asked turning my attention to my favorite brunette.

"I didn't mean to make it sound the way it did. I'm just curious; I mean Rachel seems more like someone you'd hang out with."

"Haley and I have stuff in common. Granted we just met, but I like her and I want to be friends with her. Besides I don't judge people for the groups they hang out with, just the individuals themselves. There are a lot of good people in this world, but if you seclude yourself to only a certain type of group how will you ever get to experience life?" I asked.

Confusion lit her eyes. The wheels in her head began to turn as she thought about it.

She locked eyes with mine and pursed her lips.

"You're a strange guy." She commented.

"One who might be friends with a Brooke Davis?" I asked.

She laughed. "I know you want more than that."

"I would never come in between a relationship. I may flirt a little but I never cross the line." I said in a serious tone.

She finally broke eye contact.

I returned my eyes to my phone.

From: me

Yes, But I'm kinda bored. What class u n?

*BUZZ

From: Haley

Same here…. I'm in World Civ AP :(

Brooke's gaze returned on me as I continued texting.

"So do you like her?" Brooke asked with curiosity.

I smiled as I sent another text.

From: me

I'm in AP CHEM…. I'm talking wit Brooke Davis

"We barely just met." I laughed. I glanced at her and she quickly looked away.

"So is she the type of girl you're interested in?" Brooke asked.

"I don't really have a type. I mean I do like girls who know what they're talking about." I nodded.

"You mean like smart girls." She blinked.

*BUZZ

From: Haley

Your Friends wit B- Davis?

From: me

Yes… I am.

"Yeah I guess." I shrugged.

Just then the teacher walked in.

"Alright class. Pull out your notes. Were reviewing Isotonic Properties." The man nodded.

I shut my phone and shoved it in my pocket.

_Long Day…._

After class I grabbed my stuff and made sure I was the first one out of the room. I needed to stay away from her. Things are starting to get harder for me. First of all, my feelings for Brooke are getting a little out of hand. I need to focus on something else until she breaks up with her boyfriend. Or if they ever do. I wonder if they're fighting ?

No! Cannot be thinking like that. Haley. She's my only hope.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket

From me:

What lunch do you have?

From: Haley

4th lunch? Why?

From: me

Mind if I join u?

From: Haley

Sure! Meet u outside

From: me

Alright! : )

I smiled as I entered my next class.

Lunch finally came around. I made my way to my school locker and threw my books in. Shutting the door I walked outside with my flashy shades covering my eyes. At the front I saw Haley standing, holding a couple of books.

"Hi!" I smiled widely.

"Well hello Mr. Happy." She grinned.

"So where shall we sit?" I asked.

"Nathan!" the familiar voice called out to me.

_Fuck! This school is way too damn small._

Brooke approached us.

"Hey Brooke." I grinned and looked down at the ground.

"Hey. I was about to get you so we could go eat." She smiled and glanced at Haley.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I've made plans with Haley." I nodded towards her.

"Hi I'm Haley!" she introduced herself.

Brooke put on a fake plastic smile.

"Hi. I'm Brooke." Brooke spoke as she eyed Haley like a hawk.

"We all have English class." Haley nodded.

"We sure do." Brooke replied sarcastically.

"Again I'm sorry." I repeated again.

"Don't worry about it Nathan. Enjoy. And see yall next period." Brooke replied with an edge to her tone and walked off.

"She seems a little pissed." Haley commented.

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Come on! Let's go eat." She laughed as she tugged a piece of hair from face.

"Right behind you." I laughed.


	5. English

**Location: Tree Hill High**

After lunch Haley and I both headed up to AP English.

"You totally did not do that!" Haley laughed as we walked upstairs.

"I swear! And I totally ended up falling on my ass in front of my entire 6th grade class." I laughed out.

She lightly swatted my arm as we walked inside the classroom. We were the first ones that got there. Haley took a seat toward the middle of the room and I sat in the seat beside her. There were no assigned seating's in this class, so all is fair.

"So are you excited for your first game! I mean it's only 2 days away." Haley smiled grabbing her notes from her bag.

"I'm not sure yet. But I will get back to you on that." I nodded.

In walked a couple more students. The loud bell rang to give its final warning. More students filed in, including Brooke, Peyton, and Rachel. The girls laughed then all stopped and looked at me.

"Hey where were you at lunch?" Peyton laughed as she sat in the desk toward the right side of the room. Rachel sat in the back row, where she talked to her other friends. Brooke sat up in the desk before Peyton.

"I was having lunch with Haley here." I nodded toward her from across the room.

Peyton gave Haley a once over and gave Brooke a smirk. Brooke looked back at me for a quick glance then turned back around to talk with Peyton. I stared at the back of Brooke. How her hair was so…

"Hey! Earth to Nathan?" Haley waved a hand.

Suddenly the bell rang out loud. The teacher still wasn't here.

"You've got a little drool there." Haley teased as she pointed to the edge of her mouth.

"Ohh is that so?" I mocked as I closed her notes on her.

She shook her head. The whole entire class was filled with bantering chatter.

"I'm soo gonna get you back for that!" Haley gave a big grin.

I gave a light chuckle as I leaned back in my desk.

"Where the hell is the teacher at?" a student announced out loud to the class.

The whole room died down a little with silence.

"No idea!" Peyton shrugged.

"Well I say if no one is here in the next 3 minutes, I say we lock the door and just stay in here. But everyone has to stay chilled or else they're gonna send in a teacher." Rachel stood up and spoke aloud.

The whole class nodded. Students got up and walked to the back of the room. I rested my head down on my cold desk. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Nathan? You alright?" a voice asked from the desk in front of me.

I glanced up and saw Peyton smiling at me. I lifted my head and realized Peyton had moved to the desk in front of me and Brooke sat in front of Haley. Brooke was talking with Haley. My suspicions grew slightly.

_Why is Brooke talking with Haley? This is a little weird._

"I'm fine just tired." I shrugged.

"So what's going on between you and Haley?" Peyton asked.

"Were just friends. Hanging out." I stated getting slightly annoyed by everyone's persistence.

"Okay. So… listen since the teacher's not here a couple of us are heading to the library. You and Haley down?" Peyton asked.

I glanced over at Brooke and Haley. The both laughed at me when they saw me.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Brooke let's go!" Peyton nodded.

_Brooke's going?_

Brooke, Haley , Peyton and I all grabbed our bags and headed out the door.

Brooke and Haley walked ahead of Peyton and I.

I stared at the back of the girl's heads as they talked as if they'd known each other for years.

"Does she do this a lot?" I asked Peyton.

"What do you mean?" Peyton replied.

"Does Brooke…. I mean isn't it a little weird that she's…"

"You mean why is Brooke talking with Haley?" Peyton replied.

I bit on my lower lip and nodded.

Peyton shrugged. "It's Brooke."

As we entered the library Brooke led the way to the back. Then she entered into a hidden backroom. Haley and I stopped walking and glanced at each other.

"Should we be doing this?" I asked.

"I don't think so." She replied.

Peyton and Brooke turned around. "You guys coming?" Brooke asked.

"Sure." I nodded.

The four of walked in and shut the door. A couple of students were sitting on a couple of couches smoking up.

"What the hell is this place?" I asked.

"It's our own little Narnia at school." Peyton laughed.

"Haley come over here!" Peyton laughed as she lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

Brooke appeared next to me.

"What are you doing?"I asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"With Haley? Why are you being nice to her?"I asked.

"We'll I've decided to take your advice." she nodded.

I perked up my brow.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"You were right. I mean there are really great people out there. Haley is really nice." She smiled up at me.

"I'm impressed."I blinked.

She laughed.

"Well, I'm glad." She nodded.

I felt my face flush and I quickly glanced down at the ground.

Just then the door opened and in walked a couple of the Basketball team members, including Lucas.

I felt my throat close up a little as he spotted Brooke and I together.

He walked up to us and threw an arm around Brooke's waist. Then he gave her a kiss on her head.

"Nathan. How you doing?" Lucas smiled.

"Good." I nodded, avoiding his heavy gaze on me. Brooke glanced up and Lucas and gave him an uneasy smile.

"So what were you two talking about?" Lucas asked with an evil sneer.

"We were just talking about our chem project." I replied.

"Sounds fascinating! Why don't you enlighten me?" Lucas responded.

"Lucas cut it out already." Brooke spoke.

"What's wrong? I'm just interested in the conversation." Lucas smiled.

"Lucas!" Brooke gave him a look.

"Ahh you're soo adorable. Don't you think so Nathan?" Lucas asked as he gave her a quick peck on her lips.

I averted my eyes away from them.

"What's wrong Nathan? Don't like P.D.A?" Lucas chuckled.

Brooke glanced at me with apologetic eyes.

"Listen I'm gonna go. I've got a lab to finish." I nodded as I walked out the door.

"Where are you going Nathan? Are you done talking already?" Lucas called out.

I ignored him.

Fury rose in my cheeks. My body trembled with anger. I quickly rushed into the bathroom and ran to the sink. I splashed some cool water on my face. Gazing into the mirror I saw anger filled eyes.

_Why is she with him? He's a fucking dick! I don't get it. Guys like him are ridiculous. But I have to stay away from her. But's why is it so hard? _

The bell rang and I headed off to my next class.

After practice Haley met up with me at my car.

"Hey!" Haley smiled as I approached.

"Hey yourself!" I gave a weak smile.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just not feeling well." I sighed.

"Did you want to cancel, cause if you did I'd be okay with that." Haley smiled.

"I still want to hang out. Would you like to come over to my place?" I asked.

"Sure!" she agreed.

We climbed into my car and took off to my house.

"So you and Brooke seem to be making fast friends." I commented.

"Yeah! I was a little surprised when she started talking to me, but it turns out she's a really nice girl." Haley nodded.

Silence took over the car for the next couple of seconds until Haley broke it.

"So I have to ask. But…. What the hell was going on earlier today?"

"Lucas doesn't really like me a whole lot." I replied.

"I could see that. All that male testosterone almost made me suffocate in the room. Do you care to elaborate?" she inquired.

"Well to put it simply, I like Brooke, Brooke has mentioned me to him, and now he has his eye on me." I explained.

"Hmm. Interesting." Haley replied as we pulled up to the drive way.

"Wow! Nice house!" Haley expressed. I smiled.

"Come on!" I nodded.

As we walked in the door my mother climbed down the stairs.

"Nathan!" my mom smiled as she greeted us.

"Mom. I would like you to meet my friend Haley!" I introduced.

"Hi! Nice to meet you Haley! You can call me Deb!" my mom smiled.

"You have a lovely home."

"Well were gonna be upstairs." I replied.

"Haley! Would you like to join us for dinner?" my mom asked.

"Sure!"

I threw my bags down on the floor of my room. Haley glanced around at my room with big eyes.

"Your room is twice the size of mine."

I let out a soft chuckle. She sat on the edge of my bed.

Then she spotted my guitar. I followed her eyes and walked over and pulled out the guitar.

"Do you play?" I asked.

"Very little." She replied.

I handed her the guitar and pulled my desk chair over to her.

"Oh no! I can't! I'm not even that good." Her face began to flush.

"Please." I begged.

She let out a soft sigh and stared into my eyes.

"Fine. Don't laugh." She smiled.

"I promise." I returned her smile.

She began strumming the strings with ease.

_I've been lost in my ways_

_Trying to hide from my mistakes_

_Never knowing beneath the truth_

_Never looking back to face the rest_

_But on I've traveled down the road_

_Where I've clung onto my darkest fears_

_Never putting past my pride_

_Afraid of losing my control_

_Always missing the steps beyond my weight_

_I can barely make it through the night_

_But I'm still here_

_On my own_

_Can't you see, the path is open clear_

_I'm standing here_

_Right before your eyes, calling me_

_Save me from this life_

_Hold me with your arms so tight_

_Take me away_

_To a place we belong_

_Fight for me, with all your heart_

_Why don't you see_

_I'm still in love with you_

_I'll be forever yours_

_Once and for all_

My eyes grew wide as she finished. My jaw almost hit the floor.

"Haley!"I was speechless.

"Seriously. Don't joke."

"You were amazing!" I smiled.

"I've never played for anyone before." She pulled her hair from her face.

"I'm still speechless."

A sudden thought came to me.

"What?" she asked as she looked at my forming face.

"I saw the flyer about the talent show coming up at school. I mean try outs are in 2 weeks…."

"Nooo! No way. I'm not going to… I mean I can't…" she trailed off.

"Actually I was wondering if we both tryout for it together. Like a duet?" I finished.

Her soft eyes began turning.

"Nathan. I don't think I could do that. I mean I have stage freight." She complained.

My mother walked in at that moment.

"Dinner is ready kids! Oh and I couldn't help but over hear, but I heard you while you were playing Haley and I think you are wonderful! You have such a beautiful voice." My mom smiled.

"Mom!" I eyed her.

"Sorry! But you should both go for it!" she nodded then left the room.

"So what do you say Hales?" I looked into her eyes.

"Ugh! Why must you do this to me." She sighed flipping her hair.

"Because, I'm totally awesome and you rock." I laughed.

"What happens if we get boo'd off?" she asked getting to her feet.

"Then we get boo'd together!" I held my arm out for her.

She laughed as she took my arm.

"Fine." She nodded as we headed downstairs.


	6. Angry Cheerleader

**Don't break yo swagga!**

**Firebluez**

Next morning I arrived to my class early.

"Nathan. Would you come up here please." The teacher announced as I walked in.

I made my way to his desk.

"Yes." I tiredly answered.

"Ms. Davis's partner has returned. I will be moving you over there to Marvin." The teacher pointed.

_This is perfect. The more I get away from her, the better._

"Alright."I nodded and made my way over to a scrawny pale kid.

"Hey what's up! I'm Nathan." I introduced myself.

"I'm Marvin, but people just call me Mouth." He smiled.

"Cool!" I smiled as I set my things down at my desk.

Brooke came in and took a seat at her usually place. She glanced around the room until she spotted me. Her eye perked up. She got up and walked over to me.

"What are you doing over here?" she asked.

"Your partner came back. So I got moved here." I replied avoiding her gaze.

I felt her eyes staring at me. But I continued to avoid them.

"Can I talk to you outside?" she asked.

"I'm actually kinda finishing up something right now. Maybe later." I shook my head.

I couldn't see the look on her face, but I glanced over at Mouth and he seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Hey Mouth, do you mind if I borrow your seat for just a minute?" Brooke asked as she walked to his side.

"Sure!" Mouth nodded.

I rolled my eyes and stared down at my desk. Mouth took off to go talk with the teacher. I heard her sit down in the seat next to mine.

"Are you mad at me?" she whispered.

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. He's over protective.." she trailed off.

"Brooke, I think we should take some time apart." I responded.

"Did he say something to you?" she asked.

I bit down on my lip and stared at my hands.

"Will you look at me!" she replied getting a little louder.

I licked my lips and turned my face to her. Our eyes immediately locked onto each other. I could feel her eyes engulfing me. As if they could see past my every thought, and my feelings.

"I just think it would be wise." I told her.

"Why? We're not doing anything wrong." She replied.

Her eyes looked a little hurt by my words.

"I-I just can't." I began to stammer and look away.

"Nathan. Just tell me what's going on?" she asked.

Just then the bell rang. Mouth came back to us.

"Brooke please go take your seat!" the teacher stated out loud.

Brooke gave a final look at me. "You're not the guy I thought you were." She whispered to me. Then she got up and left.

I followed her with my eyes and confusion hit me. What? I don't understand.

For the rest of the class period I couldn't help myself but stare at her. Her words ate at me, penetrating into my soul. As soon as the bell sounded I made sure I was the first one out the door. I rushed by several people and headed out to the student parking lot. I needed air. I needed space. Over by some trees I spotted Haley sitting under a big oak tree. Her hands were at her face, as tears flowed from her eyes. Within a few moments I sat next to her, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Today's a pretty crappy day all around." I stated.

She nodded in agreement.

"Let's just get out of here. Take a ride somewhere and forget about this place for a little while." I told her.

"Don't you have a game today?" she looked up at me with tear stained eyes.

"We'll be back for the last class, cause I have practice 8th." I promised.

She broke a small smile. "You're beginning to be a bad influence on me."

I laughed. "Hale's you have no idea."

I stood up and grabbed her hand. "Let's go!" I smiled.

Sweat dribbled down my face as Whitey called us in.

"Great job ladies! Now go get yourself prepared. Shower up, or grab a bite. Great practice. Games in 2 hrs!" Whitey dismissed us.

I headed over to the locker room. I sat down on the bench as took a sip out of my water bottle.

I tall brunette guy took a seat next to me.

"Great job Nate." He patted my back.

"Thanks Jake." I nodded.

Lucas came in and gave me a small smirk. He walked over to me and shooed Jake away from me.

"So, listen Nathan. Brooke told me what happened between you two. I'm so sorry." Lucas said sarcastically.

I shrugged.

"But I'm glad you took my advice. So now we are cool." He nodded and took a seat next to me.

"Want to go grab a bite?" he asked as he pulled off his shirt.

"You want to grab a bite, with me?" I asked perking up a brow.

"Sure. Were team mates Nathan." He smiled.

"I was actually gonna meet up with a friend." I trailed off.

"Bring them along! The whole team is going." He nodded.

"Alright." I nodded.

Once Lucas was done changing we both headed out of the locker room. Haley was waiting for me outside.

"Hey!" I nodded.

"Well hello!" Lucas gave a big smile to Haley.

Haley rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"What's going on?" she asked a little confused.

"There's a change of plans. The teams gonna grab a quick bite before the game." I shrugged.

"Yes. And you are definitely invited!" Lucas gave a wink at her.

"Maybe we should reschedule?" Haley replied.

"Please!" I silently begged her.

"Alright." She nodded her head.

"Haha! Alright let's go!" Lucas smiled as we headed to his Jeep.

Once we all had arrived the managers set up one huge table for us. Haley and I took a seat together in the middle. Lucas grabbed a seat across from Haley. The whole team crammed around and grabbed a seat. Jake took a seat next to Haley. Then Peyton and Brooke came in.

_Oh great!_

Brooke sat next to Lucas, which was across from me. Peyton took a seat next to me.

"The gangs all here!" Lucas grinned.

"Hell yeah!" a jumpy kid shouted. I believe his name was Tim, or Jim.

I took a quick glance at Brooke, she was ignoring me.

"So are you ready?" Peyton asked me. I turned my attention to the blonde.

"Yeah. I mean we've all been practicing really hard and stuff." I smiled.

"Were gonna win. It's a no brainer!" Lucas joined in.

"By the way… where were you today? I mean you and Haley weren't there for English?" Peyton interrupted.

Lucas perked his eye up. "Nathan Scott! Skipping class? Wow!"

I shrugged.

"Why didn't you go to class." Peyton asked.

"We just weren't feeling up for it." I replied.

"Well that's funny! You seemed fine this morning." Brooke broke in harshly.

I bit down on my lip.

"What do you mean by we?" Lucas asked raising a brow.

"Haley and I skipped school." I clarified.

Lucas gave a big smile.

"For someone who appears to be just friends you two are hanging out a lot." Peyton pushed on.

"That's what friends do, they hang out with each other." I nodded.

"So then what the hell were you doing with Rachel? You call that being just friends." Brooke replied with a snarky tone.

All eyes were becoming confused.

"What?" Lucas laughed.

"You haven't heard? Nathan and Rachel hooked up in his car. Is that how you treat all your friends?" Brooke stated.

Fury began to rise up in me. Brooke was pissed. Why can't she understand how hard it is to be around her.

"Well sweetie Rachel is everybody's friend." Lucas chuckled.

"Look, she came onto me. I told her I didn't want anything with her." I replied to Brooke.

"Still didn't change the fact that you had your tongue down her throat." Brooke replied rolling her eyes.

Tension began to fill the room from Brooke and I. I could feel the part of me that was trying to claw it's way out. If I do this, she's going to hate me. I need to calm down and watch what I say.

"I can't help the fact that she wanted me. But she threw herself on me. What else could I do?" I shrugged.

I was done explaining. People could think whatever they want. I'm done. She's just looking to start something, but I'm not having any of it. She wants to play stuck up bitch she could do it on her own time. Besides two can play that game.

She eyed me with anger filled eyes.

"Well this is awkward." Peyton replied rolling her eyes.

I glanced over at Haley who seemed to be talking with Jake. I smiled as the two of them talked into their own little world

30 seconds were left on the clock. Lucas headed up for the layup but missed. Jake caught the ball and swung it my way.

Both teams were dead even.

I shot from the three point line. The ball flew through the air in slow motion. The buzzer sounded, as the ball shot into the net.

Cheers erupted throughout the gym. I threw my fist up with pride. The other team mates rushed to my side. Hands rubbed the back of my head.

I glanced at the cheerleaders and saw Brooke looking over. Once she saw me looking at her she turned away. I bit down on my lip.

"GREAT JOB!" Haley ran over and threw her arms around me.

I held onto her tightly. "Thanks!" I smiled. Then released her.

"Great Job!" Lucas patted me on the back.

Brooke walked up to the little group. Lucas picked her up and kissed her. My heart broke at the two of them. I quickly looked away and saw Haley and Jake talking again.

_What is going on between them two?_

After all the pats on the back I headed toward the locker room. I took off my jersey and flung it in my gym bag. I grabbed the extra clothes I brought and headed toward the shower room. A couple of guys were in there. Turning on the water in my stall, the warm heat thrived. I removed the rest of my clothing then hopped into the shower. The warm water ran down my back and off my body. I closed my eyes as the soothing heat enveloped my body. Grabbing the shampoo I brushed it into my hair and rubbed. The heat made everything better.

Once I was done, I got dressed and carried my bags. Thank goodness today was Friday.

The cool air brushed against my skin as I headed out to my car. Haley and Jake were laughing beside my car.

"Hey!" I smiled at them

"Hey." They both replied in unison.

"What are you two up to?" I asked.

"Well Nathan I was wondering if I could give Ms. Haley here a ride home? I mean if that's cool with you?" Jake asked politely.

"Yeah. If she agreed then I'm cool!" I smiled.

"Okay!" she nodded and gave me a warm hug.

"Great game Nathan!" Jake smiled.

"Thanks. You too!" I replied as the two walked towards his car.

I let out a low sigh. I scratched the back of my head and threw my bags into the trunk.

I wonder what's going to happen next?


	7. Saturday Night

_**So I couldn't wait to post this up… haha! I hope everyone enjoys! Please R&R**_

_**Firebluez**_

**Saturday Night: **

I laid in bed listening to my IPod.

*BUZZ*

I grabbed my cell phone from my nightstand.

_From: Peyton_

_Where are you?_

_From: Me_

_What are u talkin bout?_

_From: Peyton_

_Rachel's Party 2 nite! _

_Oh! I forgot about that._

_From: Me_

_I don't think Rachel want's me there_

_From: Peyton_

_Come on! Haley is going. _

_From: Me _

_Really?_

_From: Peyton_

_Yeah. She's here with Jake. _

_From: Me_

_Okay be there in a few._

I got up and threw my phone on the bed. Opening my closet door I took out a black long sleeved collared shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Once I was done I threw on some cologne and deodorant. With a quick glance at my mirror, I gave a small smile. I definitely looked good tonight.

Grabbing my cell phone I headed downstairs.

"Mom I'm heading out! Call you when I leave!" I shouted as I walked out the door.

Climbing into my car, I connected my IPod to the radio. Love Don't let me go by David Guetta came on.

A big smile crept on my face. Tonight is gonna be fun. Putting my car into gear I flew out of the driveway and out to Rachel's house. Once I found parking I climbed out of the car and walked over inside the house.

"NATHAN!" Two guys shouted as I walked in.

"Sup!" I nodded to them as I headed for the kitchen. I saw a bucket full of ice and various drinks. I pulled out a bottle of beer and popped open the cap. I chugged the bottle down. Then another.

"Nice game!" a small brunette girl smiled at me.

"Thanks."I winked at her.

She smiled at me, as she played with her hair.

"NATHAN SCOTT!" Lucas shouted as he stumbled over to me.

"Lucas!" I nodded.

"Fucking great party huh?" he slurred.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes.

I headed into the big living room where everyone was at. Everyone was standing around and drinking. No one was dancing. What the fuck!

Peyton, Jake, Haley, and Rachel came up to me. Lucas joined in.

"No one's dancing." I commented as I took a sip from my bottle.

"No one likes to be the first one." Rachel replied, chugging her drink down.

I also chugged my bottle. I spotted Brooke in the corner talking with some other girls.

"Fuck that!" I shouted as I headed toward the middle of the room. Just then Pretty Boy Swagg- by Soulja Boy came on.

I moved my hands up in the air as I started dancing. All eyes were on me, but I didn't give a shit. Tonight I was gonna have some fun.

"Go Nathan!" Peyton shouted.

My hips moved along with the slow beat. Rachel jumped in with me and started grinding on me.

Cheers erupted from the entire room. A big smile lit my face, so I grabbed her waist closer to mine. I let the alcohol take it's affect on me. I emptied my head of all thoughts and danced.

Soon other people joined us. Haley grabbed Jakes hand and led them to the middle of the room. I winked at Haley and she laughed.

Rachel's ass pressed up against my groin as she slid down my body. I had to fight a groan from coming out. I held onto her waist, as we moved together. I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me. I glanced up to see Brooke staring at me. I continued staring, as Rachel began to dance more wildly. Brooke took a sip from her drink and left the room. I followed her with my eyes.

"I'm gonna get another drink!" I shouted to Rachel as I backed away from her.

She nodded and kept on dancing. I left the room and walked back to the kitchen area. I grabbed another beer. Brooke sat on the edge of one of the counters. She glanced at me then rolled her eyes. I took a swig of my drink and stared at her.

Tonight she was looking good. She wore a tightly fitted black dress with matching heels. I have to admit she took my breath away. I couldn't help but stare at her. I could feel myself getting aroused. She glanced over at me then looked away again.

"Why don't you take a picture." She stated taking a long sip.

"Maybe I will." I nodded.

She immediately glanced back at me by that comment.

"So what, now you're talking to me?" she stated flatly.

"No. I was just answering your question." I replied.

"I didn't ask a question." She snapped.

I felt a smile across my face.

"My bad then. Won't happen again." I slurred slightly.

She let out a small snort, then hopped off the counter.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked catching her arm.

She yanked back from me.

"What do you think?" she replied irritated.

"I haven't done anything to you." I replied.

She glared at me.

I scratched the back of my head. She looked more pissed. Then she walked outside into the backyard, and slammed the door. I chugged the rest of my beer down. Then I did something I knew I should've never done. Grabbing another beer I followed her outside.

She was outside sitting on a bench. I walked outside standing a couple of feet behind her.

"Get away Nathan!" she replied.

"No!" I answered back as I walked to the front of her. She stood up. Anger filled her beautiful face.

"NATHAN BACK OFF!" she spat.

I walked closer to her, and stood a few inches away from her.

"I can't!" I whispered.

She knitted her eyes together.

"Please. Just leave me alone." Her voice returned softer.

"Why did you say that to me?" I blurted out.

"Say what?" she asked looking into my eyes.

"That I'm not the guy you thought I was." I slurred out.

"Because it's true." She replied, slurring a little.

"Why?" I asked leaning in closer.

"Because." She shrugged.

"Please tell me. I'm sorry I just don't want to ruin things." I mumbled.

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you don't want to be my friend." She slurred.

"Because Lucas. He's my captain. You're his girlfriend." I replied.

"So? What does that have to do with our friendship?" she asked.

"EVERYTHING!" I shouted.

She paused and saw the hurt in my eyes. I quickly looked away so she couldn't see anymore.

"Nathan…" she trailed off.

I turned my back on her and started walking towards Rachel's large pool. I took a seat by the edge of the pool and gazed into the crystal blue water. Brooke took a seat next to me. We didn't speak for a couple of minutes. I guess we were both trying to figure out what to do next.

"Tell me why you said those words to me." I asked in a low tone.

"Because I thought you would've fought for our friendship." She stated. "Then when you just threw in the towel, I knew you weren't the guy I thought you were."

"Does this have anything to do with Rachel?" I blurted out.

She eyed me with a glare.

"Does it?" She asked.

I let out a sigh and threw up my arms in frustration.

"No. She doesn't mean anything to me." I replied.

"Alright. So what about me? Do I mean anything to you?" She blurted out.

I drew a long face. Not out of fear, but out of shock.

"You mean a lot to me Brooke." I replied with hazy eyes.

"Sure as hell doesn't seem like it." She replied.

For some reason I grabbed a hold of her hand. Big mistake.

Huge waves of shock pulsed through the touch. Flames seemed to engulf us. The air seemed to swirl around us with a warm breeze. I stowed my face to show that I felt nothing.

"You know, what you said has been eating at me ever since you said them. How I'm not the guy you thought I was. But I want to prove that to you. Were friends." I slurred on. "I don't want to fight with you."

I could see my words reeling into her head. I don't know if it was the alcohol that was working for me, or maybe she would forgive me.

"I'm sorry." She replied, looking down in the pool.

A sudden urge filled me. A big gush of wind blew at her hair. I reached out and pulled the few strands from her face. I lightly grazed the side of her face. Her warm flesh melted with my touch. Her eyes became wide as I continued brushing against her skin. I could feel my heart speed with anticipation. The yearning to touch her. To taste her. Our eyes locked onto each other. I gracefully touched the side of her chin and let my hand fall to her neck. I could feel her pulse speed beneath my touch. My eyes quickly looked down at her lips. I slowly leaned forward to her, less than a millimeter apart. Her warm breath tickled my face as she started breathing heavily. I could only imagine the softness of her lips…. Then as if pulled from a trance, I quickly began to back away from her. Her eyes became confused once we pulled apart.

"I… just ran out of beer. I'm gonna go get another one." I slurred out and started standing up. But she grabbed a hold of my arm. Triggers of heat burst through my arm. I glanced down at my arm then at her face. She stood staring at me with big eyes. Beams of energy shot through my body. It felt like hot lashing flames brushing against my skin. Then she released my arm. My jaw almost hit the floor with how much electricity burst through my body. My wide eyes grew even larger with shock. She felt it too.

I blanked out and continued walking back inside the house. As soon as I hit the kitchen I grabbed two bottles and yanked them open. My heart pounded in my chest. I inhaled a big breath of cold air, and slowly pushed it out. Haley laughed as she came in.

"NATHAN!" she smiled as she gave me a hug.

"Hey!" I replied wearily.

She gave me a once over look.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Wanna talk?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied. She led me outside to the front of the house. We sat down on the front steps.

"What happened?" she asked taking one of the bottles from me.

"I almost kissed Brooke." I sighed.

She drew up an apprehensive look.

"I thought you said you were staying away from her?"

"I did. But I don't know." I shrugged.

She threw an arm around me and rubbed my back.

"You're in love with her aren't you." She whispered.

I closed my eyes and let the words seep in.

We went silent for a few minutes staring up at the moon.

"So what's going on with you and Jake?" I asked changing the subject.

She laughed.

"I like him." She nodded shaking her head. I bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"Go for it!" I smiled.

She smiled and tucked a strand of hair from her face.

"I've never really dated a guy before." She confessed.

"A girl?" I asked.

She laughed and shoved my arm. "No! I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. No one ever seemed interested." She shrugged.

"Well I think he likes you." I nodded.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Totally! Now get back in there." I smiled.

"What about you?" she asked standing up.

"I'll be fine." I smiled.

"Don't worry about Brooke. Things will work out for the best." She smiled then disappeared inside.

I finished my bottle of beer and threw it onto the grass. I shoved my face into my hands. I wanted to scream. I wanted to get angry and hit something. But I couldn't. What would that get me. The fact of the matter is that I'm in love with a girl who has another boyfriend. Story of my life.

I sighed as I glanced up at the lawn. I felt the presence of someone next to me. I glanced up to see Brooke sitting next to me on the bench.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I looked at her saddened face. Suddenly it all seemed to make sense. Maybe just for tonight things could just be.

"Me too." I repeated.

We both sat in silence as we stared into the night. I smiled as I looked up at the moon. I quickly stood up. I held out my hand for hers.

She looked up at me with questionable eyes.

"Let's dance?" I smiled.

"Outside in the dark?" she asked.

A small smile filled her eyes, as she thought about it.

"Come on!" I nodded.

She grabbed my hand, and I led her to the green lawn. I spun her around and held her close, keeping my hands above her waist. We swayed back and forth underneath the moonlight. Then I spun her around expertly with skill. She laughed as the moonlight filled her face.

"Come Sail away… Come sail away….. Come sail away with me!" I sang out loud.

Brooke laughed as I continued singing.

We spun around faster and faster until we collapsed onto the ground. We laughed as we stared up at the sky. The moon splashed down onto our faces.

"Some party huh?" she laughed out.

"Definitely!" I nodded.


	8. Monday Morning Rain is Falling

**Thanks to all the readers! I would loveeee…. Reviews! I'm a review junkie. So please give me my fix! **

**Firebluez**

Rain drizzled onto my window panel. I sat on my bed and glared out the window. What crappy weather.

*BUZZ*

_From: Brooke_

_Hello sleepy head! : )_

_From: Me _

_:( It's raining_

_From: Brooke_

_I know! My hair is gonna be frizzy all day!_

_From: Me_

_LOL! Well mine too!_

_From: Brooke_

_You don't even have that much hair._

_Haley and I are meeting up at the library. Join us!_

_From: Me_

_Alright_

_From: Brooke_

_Well I gots to get dressed. See ya at skool!_

I shut my phone off as I rolled off my bed. I stood in the mirror shirtless in my black boxers. My cut toned abs looked extra ripped. Damn!

I threw on some clothes and headed downstairs. My mom was in her office with a pile of paper work.

"Alright well I'm off. I'm meeting up with Haley and Brooke." I nodded.

"Brooke? I thought you two were getting some space?" she replied.

"Well we kinda did, but it didn't turn out they way I planned." I explained.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's complicated. She ended up getting angry, and it all just got out of control." I shrugged.

My mom smiled.

"You need to be careful Nathan!"

"What?" I perked up a brow.

"She has a boyfriend... I know it's hard, but you need to lay off. I know what I'm telling you."

"I know… but I just can't. It's like I'm drawn to her. Like I have to be within a few feet from her" I sighed.

"Young love." My mom smiled.

"Love? When did that come into the picture?" I groaned.

"It's written all over your face." My mom chuckled.

"I hate it…" I sighed.

"No you don't… but you should be heading off. Be careful, it floods down here." My mom waved.

Brooke and Haley were in the library whispering quietly to each other.

"What's going on over there?" I asked taking a seat.

"Nothing!" Haley shook her head.

I glanced over at Brooke.

She also shook her head.

"So Haley says you two are going to be trying out for the talent show." Brooke smiled.

"Yeah!" I nodded

"I'm excited for you two!" Brooke smiled.

"Hey! So Jake wanted to know if yall wanted to hang out tonight? Like go see a movie?" Haley asked.

"I'm down." Brooke smiled as she glanced at me.

"Yeah count me in!" I nodded.

All smiles filled their faces.

"So what's going on with you and Jake?" I asked Haley.

She smiled, a hint of blush filled her face.

"Owww! She's blushing!" Brooke teased.

"He asked me out. On a date tomorrow night!" Haley squealed with delight.

"I'm soo proud!" Brooke smiled as she glanced at me.

"I'm gonna be heading off. See ya in class Brooke." I replied and got up from the table and left the library. As I walked down the halls everyone's eyes seemed to be on me. A couple of guys nodded to me. Some girls gave a few winks.

"Hey Nathan!" Lucas jogged up to me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing. Where were you coming from?" He responded.

"Library with Haley and Brooke." I replied.

"What was Brooke doing there?" Lucas asked lifting a brow.

_Bad choice of words…._

"Brooke and Haley were studying, and they texted me to meet them." I replied.

Lucas stared heavily at me. It was as if he was trying to study me, to see if I was lying or not.

"Did Brooke text you or Haley?" Lucas asked rubbing his chin.

"Haley." I lied.

Lucas narrowed his eyes a little but after a few minutes nodded.

"So listen. Change of plans. Practice is cancelled today. Whitey's house got flooded so he won't be here." Lucas smiled.

"Cool!" I responded.

"Great. Well see ya later." Lucas patted my arm and took off.

_Shit!_

After school I headed over to the student parking lot. The cloudy skies tried their best to hide out the bright sun. The air was cooler as it lashed around my face.

I smiled at a few students passing by me. I nodded my head at a few people and made my way to my car.

"Nathan!" Haley and Brooke called out as they headed towards me.

"Hey!" I smiled back.

"So listen tonight were going over to Brookes place." Haley nodded.

"I thought we were going to the movies?" I replied in a confused manner.

"Change of plans." Brooke laughed.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Sweet! Well I'm getting a ride from Jake. See you in a few. Bye!" Haley waved and left.

"Ahh the sweet smell of romance." I sighed watching her go.

"Didn't take you for a romantic too." Brooke teased.

"Well Ms. Davis, there's a lot you don't know about me." I joked.

Brooke's hazel eyes furrowed a little as if something were turning in her head.

"You're right. I don't. Alright, you're coming with me to my house to help set up." Brooke nodded.

"I am?" I looked devastated.

She laughed and hit my arm.

"Don't complain or you won't have any popcorn tonight." She replied.

"A movie without popcorn just won't do!" I joked.

"I agree." She laughed.

"Alright, but were taking my car." I smiled.

"Fine!" Brooke laughed and we both clambered into my car.

I turned on the engine and off we went.

"Alright where do I go?" I asked once we exited the student parking lot.

"Take a left at the stop sign, then keep going straight until you hit the park, then take a right." Brooke smiled.

I nodded and proceeded with the directions.

Brooke saw my collection of CDs on my visor. She grabbed them and began shifting through them.

"Styx, Van Halen, The Cure, David Guetta, The Bee Gees, Lupe Fiasco….. Jimmy Eat World.. My you have quite the taste in music." Brooke commented.

"Hey! You can't mock any of those!" I teased.

She laughed as she put them away.

"So how many boyfriends have you had?" I laughed.

She paused for a moment.

"To be honest, I've always been had a boyfriend. It's weird it's like when one failed another one would pop up." She answered.

"Wow." I uttered out.

"Yeah…" she nodded.

"So you've never really been by yourself then?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Well damn." I laughed.

"What was your longest relationship?" Brooke asked as she glanced at me.

"About 6 months." I laughed.

"Really?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Why?"

"I messed things up." I stated flatly.

"What happened?" she asked.

I gripped onto the wheel. This was something I didn't want to talk about. A gnawing pain drew at the pit of my stomach. But it's Brooke. I can't really lie to her.

"I cheated on her." I replied in a low tone.

Silence filled the small car. I took a peak at her from the corner of my eye. She seemed a little confused.

"Why?" she finally spoke.

"I couldn't control myself…. I know that's not an excuse for what I did, but I was a different person before I came here." I sighed.

"So why the big change in you?" she asked with curiosity in her tone.

We finally pulled up into the driveway.

"Nice house!" I commented glad to have changed the subject.

"Thanks!" she replied as we both got out of the car.

We walked into her house. A rich aroma of multiple scents hit my nose. It smelled good.

"Come on! I'll show you my room." Brooke smiled as we made our way upstairs.

We entered into a big room.

"Nice!" I smiled looking around.

She dropped her bags down on the floor and plopped down on her bed.

"So where are your parents?" I asked.

"My dad's actually in New York, and my mom is in LA" she nodded.

"Why are you here then?" I chuckled.

"I love it here! Sure I mean I love Cali, and NY, but my heart has always been here." She sighed.

"You don't get lonely?" I muttered.

She paused and bit at her lower lip.

"My friends are like my family. They've always been there to support me." She smiled.

I glanced around her desk area and spotted a picture of her and Lucas.

"How long have you and Lucas been together?" I asked.

"About a year." Brooke replied.

"Do you love him?" I blurted out.

Immediately I regretted asking. I spun around and glanced at her. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"I didn't mean…. That's personal, you don't need to answer." I replied quickly.

"Okay." She replied wearily.

Well this isn't awkward at all. I began rubbing the back of my neck.

"Have you ever been in love?" she spoke after a few minutes.

I bit down on my lip. My heart started racing as if I was about to present a speech to thousands of people.

"Not sure." I whispered to myself as if I were in a trance.

"What?" Brooke asked.

I was pulled out of my small trance and looked down into her eyes.

"No." I nodded.

Just then my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey it's Haley! Were on our way!" Haley giggled into the phone.

"Alright, well were here!" I replied.

"Bye!" Haley hung up the phone.

"They're on the way. Is Lucas joining us tonight?" I asked wearily.

"No. He's hanging out with the team." She shrugged.

"Does he always do that?" I asked.

"I suppose. I mean he likes to keep up his appearance. We use to be different when we first started dating. I was the party girl, he was the player. Everything was really new for us as a couple. I mean I've been in serious relationships for most of my life, whereas he never did. For him it was really new. We would always go out, and we'd spend almost every waking moment together… And before I knew it, he was the boy that I couldn't stay away from. But after a while, things started changing for us." She sighed.

"How?" I asked.

"I guess once the glitz and the glam starts fading off, it begins to get a little dull. After a while he stopped looking at me altogether. Sure he would see me, but not really see me." She began to turn her head away.

"I don't get how that could happen…" I replied with a confused face.

"Let's just say, he started getting bored with me." She mumbled.

"How could anyone get bored with you?" I asked incredulously.

"Cause all boys do. Sure they'd love to spend the night with me, but by the next morning they basically jump out the window." Her voice began to crack.

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me." I replied sitting down next to her.

Tears began to well up around her hazel eyes. She quickly glanced down at the ground.

Her voice became heavy.

"Lucas…. He… has cheated on me before." Brooke wavered.

My jaw fell wide and my heart became heavy. A stinging burning sensation swirled around my body. I clenched my jaw. I could feel my arms starting to shake as waves of anger boiled.

"It only happened once." She quickly wiped away at the trailing tears.

"Why do you stay with him? I'm not one to talk. But that's still no excuse." I began. But she quickly put up a hand to stop me.

"It's all in the past now. And I care for him" She croaked.

"If it's all in the past, then why are you telling me?"

"Because I can't lie to you!" she whispered in utter defeat.

I pulled her into a hug, and clung to her. I enveloped myself into her soft hair and breathed her in. A light smell of lavender and a sexy perfume invaded my nose. I enthralled into her smell and got lost into a different world. I couldn't help the fact that I felt safe in her arms and how I could be her escape. I loved the way her body fit in perfectly with mine. In some way I should feel guilty about taking so much pleasure in this…. But I can't help myself anymore. I'm slowly losing my control. Her body began shaking as she tried to cling onto whatever control she had. She pulled into me tighter as she quietly cried against my neck.

"Brooke Davis…. You are….. Y-You are the most incredible girl I've ever met. Ever since the first day we met, I could see this fire inside your eyes. And I knew I was completely taken aback by you. When I met you, I knew you weren't the type of girl to be messed with. You've got this spark in you that… I mean I can't really explain it. I see you have the potential to do a lot of great things Brooke, but boring is not one of them. You are Brooke Davis!" I whispered into her ear as I rubbed her back.

She pulled away and looked into my eyes. Her mascara ran freely down her face.

"You really see all that in me?" she whispered.

"I see everything in you." I replied.

She let out a small smile and wiped away her tears.

"One day you're going to find a guy, that'll never take you for granted. And never let you go." I smiled.

"Why would I need him when I've got you." She smiled.

I felt my heart leap a step and I looked away.

"We should head downstairs." I commented.

"Right!" Brooke smiled as I led the way downstairs.

"POPCORN!" I shouted gleefully.

After watching 2 movies Haley and Jake fell asleep cuddled on the couch.

"Ahh soo cute!" Brooke whispered to me.

"I bet there gonna get married." I joked.

"Maybe!" Brooke agreed.

We laughed as we entered her kitchen. Brooke hopped on the edge of the counter and glanced at me. I casually leaned on the counter across from her. We both stared at each other in complete silence

"You are the strangest boy I've ever met." Brooke spoke without taking her eyes off me.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment Ms. Davis." I smiled.

"Why do you keep calling me Ms.? It makes me feel old." She laughed.

"Cause… I want to." I laughed.

"It's not funny." She gave a light smirk.

"Maybe I like making you feel old." I teased.

She pretended to be hurt by my comment. But it just made me laugh even more.

"Well how do you feel if I called you Mr. Scott!" She replied.

I paused and thought about it.

"I kinda like it!" I winked at her.

She laughed. "Of course you would."

"But only you can call me Mr. Scott." I tried wiggling my brows.

Her whole body started shaking with laughter. Then her body started leaning forward a little too much. Her weight caused her to slowly fall off the counter. I quickly caught her before she fell off. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her steady on the counter. Heat trembled around our bodies. I glanced up at her to find her staring at me. She hesitated slightly as she touched the sides of my face. I could feel the warmth beneath her hands as she slowly traced down toward my jaw line. I began to tremble with her touch. My hands were still around her. With effortless strength I lifted her up off the counter. She slowly wrapped her legs around my waist. Her body pressed firmly against me. Her breathing started getting heavy as she pulled closer to my face. Her body began to tremble slightly as I stepped back a couple of feet as she clung around my waist. With gently ease I slowly set her down on the floor. I slowly released her from my grip and backed away.

"Maybe you should stay off those counters." I breathed out in hopes of getting rid of the sexual tension.

"Yeah. Clumsy me." She replied flatly.

We both stood in silence avoiding each other's eyes.

"Wanna go grab a coffee or something?" I asked her.

"Maybe we should call it a night." She replied.

"Oh! Yeah.. Sure." I agreed nodding away.

"But I don't really wanna wake up Haley and Jake." Brooke pinched her lips.

"I'll do it!" I stated.

"You know what! Let's go. I could use a coffee right now." Brooke smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked wearily.

"Yeah. Besides I need to get my car from school." Brooke added in.

"Ok!" I smiled.


	9. Late Night Coffee Run

**What made us think that we were wise, and we could never compromise? – The verve pipe**

**Firebluez**

**Café **

As we entered the café we took a seat toward the back by the large window at a small table for two.

"What may I get you two tonight?" the lady asked.

"I'll just get a coffee please." Brooke spoke.

"I'll have the same." I nodded.

The lady smiled and took off.

Brooke gave a friendly smile. I leaned back in my chair. The lady came back with two hot steaming cups of coffee.

"Thanks." I smiled.

The lady nodded and left.

"So! How's life?" Brooke asked.

"Complicated." I sighed.

"When is it not?" she joked.

I rubbed the back of my neck and picked up my warm cup and took a small sip.

"True!" I agreed clearing my throat.

We both sat in silence, avoiding each other's gaze.

"You never did answer my question." Brooke commented after a while.

"Which was…" I trailed off.

"Why the big change in you?" She asked.

"It all changed when I met my best friend Joshua last year." I sighed.

"What happened?"

"Well as I've said before, I wasn't the same guy as I am now. I use to be the guy who would never go out of my way for anything. You know the popular guy who had tons of "friends" but treated everyone like shit. I've hurt a couple of people…. and I'm not proud of it. Every day I walked around with this grudge on my shoulders and a bad attitude. But one day afterschool it was raining hardcore. The sky looked like it was pitch black, even though it was mid afternoon. I see this kid sitting on a bench in front of the school, just sitting down in the rain like an idiot or something. By the time I reached him he was soaking wet. I don't know why I didn't just walk away, but I felt that I had to be there. I was drawn there.

***FLASHBACK****

"Some weather huh?" I asked the curly brunette kid.

"Why are you talking to me?" The kid asked.

"Cause I thought you could use the company… like me." I replied

"You never talk to anyone out of your click." The boy replied sternly.

"Well I'm special." I joked.

The kid seemed to shrug off the joke.

"You okay?" I asked sensing his mood.

"Just fucking leave me alone Nathan." The kid spat out with disgust.

"Well you know who I am. But I don't know you." I replied sending my hand out for a hand shake.

He stared at my hand and looked away.

I began to get a little frustrated. But I continued.

"Look man. If I did something to ya, I'm sorry." I replied.

The boy eyed me suspiciously.

"You've never even spoken to me because I'm a fucking loser. A fucking GEEK!" The kid shouted into the rain.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't think you're a geek." I replied sternly.

"Watever." The boy spat.

"We all go through problems." I uttered out.

"Sure. I bet the only problem Nathan Scott has ever had was finding which girl to fuck for the next night." The boy snapped.

"My girlfriend broke up with me last week." I replied changing my mood to guilt.

The boy glanced at me and looked away.

I continued on.

"I cheated on her with some girl I met for a second. You're wrong if you think I've never had real problems. When you look at me I'm sure you see me as the rich kid who gets everything he ever wanted. But in reality, if you looked at me up close, you'd be able to see that I'm so fucked up. I had a girl who really loved me and cared for me, and I threw it all away. Now everyday for the rest of my life I have to think about how I hurt her. How much of a fucking idiot I was. Everyone has problems. So don't you dare say that." I replied.

The kid stared at me with understanding eyes.

"I'm sorry." The kid nodded.

"It's alright. I'm just a fuckup like everyone else. Hell even my father couldn't even stand me. So he divorced my mom and left us behind." I shrugged.

"I know the feeling." The kid nodded.

"So what are you really doing out here?" I asked.

The kid glanced at me wearily as if it was okay to be talking to me.

"I'm saying goodbye." He spoke.

"To what?" I asked.

"To everything." He spoke above a hoarse whisper.

"I don't understand." I knitted my brows.

"I've decided to leave this tainted world, and be free." He nodded.

"What does that mean?" I asked with a confused tone.

"I'm planning on killing myself today." He replied.

A big heavy feeling stirred within my chest. I froze in place and stared at him. The rain soaked into my bones, and soaked my clothing. Suicide? My mind began reeling from his poisoned words.

"What about your friends? Your family?" I replied.

"I don't have any friends. Both my parents died when I was 4. They were both drug addicts. So I got moved to foster care, and stayed there till I was 14. I got adopted a few times, but only to be beaten by a few foster family members. But somehow I was able to escape and move down here. I stayed with a friend of my parents and here is where I am." He replied.

I let his words sink into me.

"I'm sorry." I replied in all honesty.

"It's like you said. We all have problems."

"You're wrong about something." I commented.

"What?" the kid asked.

"I'm your friend." I replied sternly.

The kid looked at me with a stern look.

"You're not gonna stop me from doing this. I've already got everything set up." He replied sternly.

"Then why are you saying goodbye? If you think that this world is disastrous then why not just put an end quickly?" I asked.

"Despite the fact that my world is fucked up, it doesn't mean that that's all there is. There is some beauty here." He replied as his face dripped with water. His green eyes burned with a hint of passion as he spoke.

"You call this beautiful?" I asked glancing around at the rain.

"Yes. I mean everyday people walk around always rushing to get where they need to. They never really see anything. It's like walking around in black and white. Yet they can't comprehend the idea of adding color to their world. When I look at the world I see the evil and harshness of the world but I also can see the miracles that happen every day! Take a look around." The boy spoke with soft lips. "In a way it's a beautiful ending."

I sat back in silence and looked around. The rain fell with vengeance, and the sky erupted into thunderous light. Looking around at how the light fell against the darkened buildings I began to understand the beauty in it. Everything seemed to be placed in perfection. Time suddenly seemed to slow down; the rain fell against the concrete pavement and formed light puddles. The water trickled off the side of pavement and lazily rolled off into the streets. The beads of water sparkled with delight all around them. It was as if it were a light show, with everything sparking to life. The wind blew at the trees making their leaves dance against the lightening.

*BAM* the thunder pounded against the city with its fist.

It didn't matter how much I had screwed up in the past. It didn't matter that I was a fuck up and a complete mess. The only thing that I could control was right now at the moment. Heavy burning stung my eyes as it began to click. My eyes began to blur as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

The boy nodded. Tears fell down my face and mixed with the rain.

"I'm Joshua Gibbons." The boy held his hand out to me.

Through my blurry vision I reached out for his hand.

"Nathan Scott." I replied in a shuddered voice.

Once we released the hand shake I wiped the tears from my face.

"You know you're the first person I've ever had a real conversation with." I spoke to him.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded and returned my gaze at the storm. Shivers began to take over my body.

"Me too." The boy agreed and gazed back at the weather.

"Thank you." I spoke to him.

"What for?" the boy asked with confusion.

"For this."

The boy let out a small smile.

"People can still surprise you." Joshua commented as he smiled.

"I agree." I nodded.

"You wanna go grab a coffee with me?" I asked.

"Nathan.." Joshua trailed off.

"Look I know that you've got your plans. But I'd just like to grab some coffee with you. I mean I'm never going to see you again. So why not? Besides there's always after." I replied.

The boys looked at me with weariness.

"Alright." he finally nodded.

"Great. I'm buying though." I smiled as we both stood up.

****End of Flashback*****

Brooke sat in stunned silence. I glanced away from her and looked out the large window. She took a sip from her cup. I rubbed my chin and felt a little stubble coming out.

"He didn't do it." She commented after a while.

"No. I guess he learned that he still had more to life to live. That's when we became best friends. He taught me stuff, and I taught him. Our friendship changed me a lot. I was able to see myself and all the things I didn't like about myself. So I changed." I nodded.

"Wow." Was all she could muster.

"That explains a lot about you." Brooke commented as she gazed into my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why you're not afraid to talk to whoever you want. Be whoever you are. How you have a big heart and how much you care." She replied never breaking eye contact.

I felt a smile creep upon my face.

"I admire you." she spoke with a serious tone.

My smile disappeared. All I could do was engulf myself in her eyes. I placed my hand on hers. Heat lit up with contact. She had done it. Brooke Davis had officially stolen all of my heart.

"Brooke... I think you're amazing!" I spoke with sincerity.

Just then the woman came back.

"Can I get you two anything else?" the woman asked.

I broke contact with Brooke and withdrew my hand.

"No that'll be all." I nodded toward the woman.

I glanced back at Brooke who seemed to be avoiding my gaze. I released a huge sigh and began shifting in my seat.

"Nathan… Can I ask you something?" Brooke asked with a hesitant voice.

I nodded as my eyes were glued onto hers. She shifted her gaze into a concentrated face. She casually licked her lips and began to speak.

"What's going on between us?" she asked uneasily.

I froze in my tracks. My whole body became tightened. I couldn't move any part of my body.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean… there's just things that…" she trailed off as she tried to collect the right words.

"Can't be explained." I finished for her.

She glanced up and nodded.

"It's just…." She glanced away.

"What?" I asked.

"The way you…" she trailed off again.

"Never mind." She quickly finished.

I could feel my eyes knit together.

"We should go." I nodded as I paid for the coffee.

We drove back to the school where I parked my car next to hers.

"Tonight was fun." I smiled.

"Yeah it was." She agreed.

"You're a really great guy Nathan." Brooke nodded.

Then she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. My face bloomed with electricity.

"See you tomorrow." Brooke smiled and jumped out of the car.

I gently touched the cheek she had kissed. I closed my eyes and felt a big smile cross my face.

Brooke Davis…. What have you done to me?


	10. Threatned

**It's Friday night and I ain't got nobody- Black kids**

**Firebluez**

The next morning Lucas cornered me outside in the parking lot.

"Hey." Lucas nodded.

"What's up?" I smiled.

"Where were you last night?" Lucas replied.

"I was hanging out with some friends." I replied.

"Oh really! Because me and some of my boys were out getting some grub when we saw you and Brooke at the coffee shop together…" Lucas replied flatly.

I swallowed a big lump in my throat.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her." He angrily spoke.

"Were just friends." I replied.

"Really then why were you holding her hand!" Lucas spat, shoving me back a little.

Lucas chuckled as he bumped me in the chest again.

"You can't lie your way out of this one. I saw it with my own two fucking eyes. Ohh and by the way, I went through Brooke's phone. I've seen all the text messages she's sent you. Not only did you lie to me the other day, but you still have the fucking nerve to sneak around with her behind my fucking back! " Lucas replied.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I spoke again.

Then Lucas gave an evil smirk. Then he shoved his fist into my stomach. A raw force burst through my body. I bent forward at the lack of wind.

"Listen up Nathan. If you don't leave Brooke alone, I'm gonna make sure that little Ms. Haley pays for it." Lucas chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" I breathed.

"Why do you think Jake is dating her? Did you ever wonder why he suddenly found an interest in Haley?" Lucas started smiling.

"No!" I began shaking her head.

"Ohh yes. I told him to take her out on a few dates.. Charm her… I had a feeling that you weren't gonna stay away." Lucas chuckled.

"Leave Haley out of this!" I muttered under my breath.

"You see Nathan I always get what I want. Leave Brooke alone or Haley gets a broken heart." Lucas patted his chest.

"I'm not staying away from Brooke." I spoke again with a fierce voice.

Lucas lifted a brow. Then he began to furiously scratch the back of his head. His eyes began to become bloodshot and darted around wildly. He raised his fist and rammed me in the eye. Lucas began to tackle me onto the middle of the parking lot. My body slammed against the rough pavement.

A crowd began to draw around us. I used my weight to flip Lucas over to where I dominated him. I slammed my fist into his jaw. Then once more. Blood trickled from his mouth. Then he kicked me off. Just then a couple of the team members joined in and separated us. Lucas tried shoving past his boys but they held him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Lucas shouted crazily at me.

I walked away and grabbed my bags and headed off to my first class. My right eye stung with pain. I gently patted my eye. It felt swollen. As I entered class I threw my bag on my table.

"What happened to your eye?" Mouth asked curiously.

"Is it bleeding?" I asked feeling it again.

Mouth shook his head. "No, it's turning a little purple."

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath.

The bell rang out loud.

Brooke walked in with a cheery smile. I made sure to look away from her, so I turned my back to her and focused on Mouth.

"So tell me about yourself?" I asked with a small smile.

Just then Brooke walked up. Her big smile fell once she saw my face.

"What happened?" She asked grabbing my chin and turning it toward her.

"I fell." I lied.

"You fell on your eye? That has to be the lamest excuse I've ever heard." Brooke eyed me.

"Okay, well my dog bit me."I replied.

"For starters, you don't have a dog. Second, your eye is starting to bleed." Brooke began shaking her head. She grabbed a hold of my arm and drug me out of my seat to the front of the class. The teacher took a glance at the both of us.

"Yes?" he asked.

"He needs to go to the nurse." Brooke pointed to my eye.

"Okay, but I'm sure he can walk himself there." The teacher replied.

"He doesn't know where it is. He is still a new student." Brooke lied confidently.

"It's fine!" I lied to them all.

"Your eye is bleeding Mr. Scott." The teacher replied writing down a note.

"Here." He handed us a hall pass.

"Thanks!" Brooke grabbed it and my arm with her.

Once we sat in the office Brooke signed in for us, as we waited.

"Tell me what happened?" Brooke asked again.

Just then Lucas and Skills walked in. Brooke saw Lucas's bloody mouth. I guess she put the pieces together right there.

"What the hell is going on!" Brooke raised her voice as she looked from me and Lucas.

"I'll let you take this one Lucas." I smiled as I sat back in my seat.

In a way even though my face felt like it was on fire, it was very amusing. The wrath of Brooke Davis. I would never want to be on the receiving end.

"Nathan. Come on!" the nurse nodded toward me.

I got up from my seat and headed toward the back room with the nurse.

"Have a seat." She replied.

I sat down on a chair. She put on some gloves and looked at my eye.

"Can you still see?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

The nurse cleaned it up as best she could. Then put some kind of cream over it. Afterwards she pulled out an ice pack.

"Keep this on to keep the swelling down." The nurse replied.

"Alright!" I nodded.

A student came into the office.

"Nathan, the Principal wants to see you in his office right after you're done." The kid replied.

"Actually were all done here." I rose from my chair.

"Thanks Nurse." I nodded and followed the kid.

He led me into the Principal's office. Lucas was already sitting down in one of the guest chairs.

"Nathan. Nice of you to join us." the principal spoke.

In the corner by the principal was Whitey.

Oh shit.

I took a seat.

"Now now. Lucas has already informed us what happened. We've also reviewed the tapes from the campus camera and saw that Lucas threw the first punch. But I am curious as to why this all started to begin with." The principal asked.

"Lucas is jealous because me and his girlfriend are friends." I simply stated.

"Well that explains it." Whitey replied.

"You're both lucky we don't suspend you. However, since Lucas threw the first punch I'm afraid Lucas will be benched for a couple of games." The principal replied.

"WHAT!" Lucas shouted.

"Because of your actions we have no choice. And you will be doing 3 weeks of community service." The principal spoke.

"And you are no longer the team captain!" Whitey added in.

Lucas jumped up out of his seat. "This is ridiculous!"

"Lucas sit down!" the principal scolded.

"Just wait till my father hears about this!" Lucas replied.

"Oh don't worry he knows!" Whitey replied with a smirk.

Lucas shoved himself into a seat.

"Nathan. As for you, you're going to be helping the lunch ladies during your lunch. And on Saturday's you will be tutoring. 2 weeks… Understand?" the principal announced.

I nodded my head.

"Great. Now head off to class." The principal dismissed us.

"Nathan hold back for a second." Whitey spoke.

"Yes sir." I replied looking at the balding white haired man.

"I'm making you team captain." Whitey announced.

"What?" my voice rose a pitch higher.

"Since Lucas is out for a while, we're gonna be needing a team captain. You know the plays well. So you're in. I expect no more trouble from you. If I get any trouble, you're off the team. Understand?" Whitey asked.

I nodded my head.

"Alright get to class." He patted my head.

A light swirl bloomed into my chest. I felt like skipping or running…

As I walked past the library Brooke popped out from a corner.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking toward her.

"Nathan I'm so sorry."

"What for?" I asked with knitted eyes.

"Your eye. For Lucas. For everything."

I pulled her into a hug.

"It's not your fault." I whispered into her ear. I brushed my hand through her hair as she rested her head on my chest.

"Yes it is… and now I understand why you wanted to stay away from me."

"But I'm glad we didn't." I let out a soft chuckle and continued to hold her.

After a while she pulled out from my hug.

"Besides I look sexy with a black eye." I gave a charming smile.

She rolled her eyes a let out a small smile.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you." I replied.

"We should head to class." I added in.

"Yeah." She nodded.

As we walked the sun blazed through the windows.

"So did you know I have to be a lunch lady starting today." I spoke in a joking manner.

She giggled.

"What? Are you serious?"

I nodded.

"I have to tutor kids on Saturday's, but I'm sure Haley will be there. So it won't be that bad!" I gave her my charming smile.

"Sounds like fun. Although I can't wait to see you in a hair net and apron." Brooke gave a weak smile.

**Later after practice….**

I waited outside by Jake's car in the student parking lot. Glancing around I could feel the sun shine peak through the clouds that prickled my skin with delight. I clenched my fists as anger boiled in me. How could Jake of all people do that to her. To Haley! I started nibbling on my lower lip with anxiety.

Taking out my cell I checked the time. It had been 20 minutes since practice was over. Finally he came out with a big smile. As he approached me he gave a small wave. The nerve of that asshole. How can he just pretend like he doesn't know what he's doing.

"Hey.. Mr. Team Captain!" Jake smiled.

"I need to talk to you." I stated bluntly.

"What's up?" he smiled.

"I want you to stay away from Haley!" I replied with an icy tone.

Jake's eye lifted in question.

"Why?"

I took a step forward to him and looked him dead in the eye.

"I know what you're doing. And I know why you're doing this. So if I were you I'd back the fuck off." I warned.

"Nathan, is this some kind of joke? I mean do you have feelings for Haley?" he asked.

"Lucas told me everything. So cut the fucking crap!" I raised my voice.

The smile fell from his face immediately.

"Nathan…. I really like her." He replied with an apologetic tone.

"You were going to use her. Then dump her ass and hurt her. Is that what you do to people you care about!" I almost yelled.

"Lucas was going to kick me off the team Nate! I had no choice! Basketball is my whole life! I'm sorry. When I first agreed to it, I could've cared less; I just wanted to stay on the team. But once I started getting to know her… I began..."

I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close to my face.

"SHUT UP! THAT IS NO FUCKING EXCUSE TO EVER DO THAT TO A GIRL. NOW DO AS I SAY OR I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS. I WANT YOU TO STOP CONTACTING HER AS OF NOW." I yelled into his face.

My body began to shake with so much anger. He nodded. I shoved him back.

"You don't deserve her." I added in with a calm manner.

Jake stared down at the ground with guilty eyes.

"I'm telling her everything." I spoke trying to control myself.

He looked up at me with broken eyes.

"Nathan please! I just… I know I fucked up. But I just… I can't stand to see her look at me with different eyes. The way she looks at me.. I feel like.."

"Like you could be a better man with just one look." I finished for him.

"You understand. So please.." he pleaded on the brim of tears.

"You did this. Just remember that. But I'm still telling her everything. If she wants anything to do with you afterwards that's her choice. Till then, back off." I warned.

I walked past him when he suddenly said something I never thought I would hear.

"I love her." He replied with his back to me.

I swallowed a big lump in my throat. After taking a big breath, I kept walking back to my car.

**Please review! Click that nice shiny button down there. Yes right there. You know you want to make me happy!**

**Firebluez**


	11. The Upcoming Storm

**School starts tomorrow… fml**

**Firebluez**

**Nathan's House**

Haley and I sat down on my bed. My guitar strapped across my chest as she scribbled messily onto a notepad.

"I mean we could start off with a slow beat." I began strumming the guitar with ease.

"Well one of the kids I tutor is actually gonna be letting me borrow his piano, so I mean I could open with it." Haley nodded.

"For sure?" I asked.

"Yeah… well I think so." She replied.

"Alright! Let's just do like Free Association or something, like with lyrics. We could just sing whatever comes to mind and I'll play something." I nodded.

"Sure!" Haley smiled as she dropped her pen.

I started strumming a slow song. Haley started moving her head to the beat. She slowly began humming.

_I like green eggs and waffles_

_Never been one without the other_

I laughed as I jumped in

_To all that know from the depths of time_

_The dangers of those tainted green eggs_

_I'm sure they cause diarrhea._

She laughed.

Both of us sang in harmony

_But who could resist those eggs_

_Sweet rich's from beyond the farmlands_

_Farmer McGee wants his tractor back_

_As his mower crashes a boat_

"That sounds good! Keep going." I nodded toward her.

She laughed.

_Life on the farm has got no melodies_

_Only life hard work against the clock_

_Green chickens enjoy the feed_

I jumped in again.

_I like fried chicken, with mashed taters_

_Doesn't hurt to add the sauce…_

I finished the song with a light strum.

We both crackled up with laughter.

"Oh my gosh! That was horrible!" Haley gasped for air.

"Where did green eggs and waffles come from?" I breathed.

"I have no idea!" Haley sighed. She reached out and checked her phone then set it back down.

"We sound good… so that's good. As for the lyrics, I think we need some work." I joked.

"Yeah, I don't think they'll take us seriously if we're talking about farmer McGee's tractor." She laughed hitting my arm.

I set down my guitar turned my attention to Haley.

"Have you been talking to Jake lately?" I asked.

"Actually no. He hasn't been returning any of my calls, which is weird. He hasn't been to school either in a couple of days. It's like he just dropped off the face of the world." Haley sighed.

"Haley there's something I need to talk to you about." I spoke gently to her.

"What?" she asked chirpily.

I started rubbing the back of my neck. I didn't want to have done this, but I had to. This would break her little heart.

"The day of the fight Lucas told me something…." I replied.

"What?" she asked.

I scratched at my jaw. I began to shake my head. I can't do it. I can't break this girl's heart. But I have too. I'm her friend.

"He threatened me to stay away from Brooke again…." I spoke softly.

"Okay…" Haley furrowed her eyes.

"He told me that if I didn't stop seeing Brooke, that he would tell Jake to breakup with you. Lucas made him…." I trailed off. My heart started pounding. I could see her tears starting to well up in her eyes. My heart grew heavy. I couldn't finish.

"Say it." Haley nodded.

"Lucas made him ask you out, just so that he could get back at me." I replied with a hoarse voice.

Tears trickled down Haley's saddened face.

I could feel my heart breaking just watching her.

"Hales…. I'm soo sorry!" I whispered to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

She clung onto my grey shirt and cried heavily into my shoulder. My eyes began to burn as I fought the strangled tears releasing from my eyes. I rubbed my hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry!" I whispered again.

She cried harder. But I never let her go.

**Later on that night….**

I sat in the living room, flipping through channels on our 60' plasma screen. I lazily threw a bundle of popcorn into my mouth.

My mom came into the room and plopped down next to me.

"What's on?" she asked.

"Nothing really. Just crap." I muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"I had to tell Haley some bad news.." I sighed.

"I'm sorry. Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know. When she left she seemed hurt." I nodded.

"Just give her some time."

"How is it that you know soo much?" I asked.

"You forget kiddo, I've already lived through this once." She sighed.

"Yeah. A long time ago." I teased.

She nudged me with her elbow.

"You better watch it!" my mom chuckled.

I lifted my hands in defeat.

"So how is Brooke and her boyfriend?"

"I don't know… " I nodded.

"It's all about time." my mom smiled.

"I'm getting tired of waiting. I mean I wish she could just see how much of a jerk he is! I mean this kid really needs some help." I sighed.

"I know. But ask yourself this question… is she worth the wait? Most great things usually are. So once you can answer that question, then you'll know." She explained.

"Of course she is." I murmured.

"How long have they been together?"

"A year."

"That's pretty impressive, well I mean for teenage standards." She laughed.

A heavy knock pounded on the door.

"I'll get it!" I nodded peeling myself from the couch.

I pulled open the door.

"Brooke?" I raised a brow.

"Hey!" she gave a weak smile.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked letting her in.

"I stalked you one day after school." She joked.

"Really? How nice!" I gave her a big smile.

"Who's at the door?" my mom called from the room.

I glanced at Brooke who gave me an apprehensive look.

"Come on!" I laughed and pulled her into the living room.

"Mom, this is Brooke Davis. Brooke this is my mom." I introduced.

"Hi!" Brooke smiled shook my mom's hand.

"Brooke! What a nice surprise!" my mom patted the seat next to her. Brooke smiled and sat next to her. I scratched the back of my head and took a seat in the armchair.

"What were yall watching?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing really, just trying to find something to watch." My mother sighed.

I stretched out on the armchair and glanced at Brooke. She was staring at me with a smile. I returned the smile and gave her a wink. She shook her head as she averted her eyes to the screen.

"So Brooke what brings ya to my neck of the woods?" I asked.

"I actually needed to talk to you."Brooke replied making eye contact with me.

"Alright we can head up to my room." I nodded.

"Okay! It was nice to meet you Mrs. Scott."Brooke smiled.

"Please. Call me Deb!"My mom smiled.

Brooke climbed up the stairs. I glanced at my mom. She gave me the look. I smiled.

"Nothings gonna happen." I chuckled and followed Brooke up the stairs.

"My room's on the right" I told her.

She pulled open my door. I followed her inside. She glanced around my room. I took a seat on the edge of my bed and watched her. Her eyes took in all my pictures on the wall with my old New York buddies. I had a few posters scattered around my room. She traced a hand on my desk as she glanced at a couple of framed pictures.

"Is this one of you and Joshua?" she asked pointing to one of me and a curly headed kid putting up deuces.

"Yep." I laughed.

Her eyes scanned over to a picture of me and a pretty brunette girl in formal wear.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Nicole…. She's my ex-girlfriend." I replied.

Brooke glanced at me.

"You keep a picture of you ex-girlfriend?"

"Were still friends… but she's important to me." I replied.

Brooke let out a smile and took a seat next to me.

"Do miss them? Your friends?"

"Everyday…"I sighed.

Brooke nodded with understanding. She started fiddling with her hands. I studied her, it seemed as if she were a little nervous. But about what? Is she afraid of me?

"So Lucas and I talked today." She spoke after a while.

My body froze. I clenched my jaw as soon as the words were out.

"Oh! Really?" I replied trying to maintain my voice.

She nodded.

"He apologized about everything." Brooke nodded.

I could feel my throat clenching. A burning sensation hit my stomach like a huge boulder.

"Oh." I expressed.

"Yeah." She pinched her lips.

"So you guys are still together." I stated

She nodded her head.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing." I replied looking out the window.

"That's not nothing." She replied joining me at the window.

"Brooke, just drop it." I nodded walking away.

"Is this because of Lucas?" she let out a soft whisper.

"It's always about him." I muttered under my breath.

"I don't understand." She replied walking towards me again.

I backed away from her again. Anger I had repressed down at the pit of my stomach was starting to rise up. It began to boil and sizzle up.

"You can't see what he's doing can you?" I replied. I soon regretted my words. Brooke looked at me with big eyes. But I couldn't help it. Everything was about to come out. It was slivering up my spine and slowly making its way out. Everything that I've tried to keep bottled up. All the pain… all the stress. I knew if she didn't leave soon, she was going to get caught in the middle of a storm.

"Nathan? Look at me and fucking talk to me!" Brooke started getting agitated.

I spun around and faced her.

"You have no idea what type of guy you're fucking dating!" I replied with an edgy tone.

My words nipped at her and she backed away. I could see her defense wall go up.

"You don't know what you're talking about." She spat out.

"He's fucking psycho! Brooke he needs help!" I replied with a fowl grimace.

"Nathan!" Brooke replied. I could see the veins in her neck starting to throb. My chest started aching as I could no longer bottle myself. A roaring burned within my chest. A fowl swirl of darkness circled me as I eyed Brooke with vengeance. She didn't get it. Why can't she just leave me alone. Why couldn't she just drop it!

"You can't even see what he's doing to YOU!" I growled to her.

"NATHAN WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Brooke yelled.

As if she lit the tip of my wick, I soon became enflamed with uncontrollable anger. My body shook as I stared at her. I clenched my fists into a tight ball. My finger nails dug deep within in my skin. I could feel my head begin to get light. My body shot to life with adrenaline.

"IS THIS ALL PART OF YOUR PLAN OR SOMETHING? I MEAN DO YOU DO THIS TO ALL THE GUYS YOU'RE FIRNEDS WITH?" I called out loud backing away into a corner. Thoughts raced through my mind like a speeding bullet. I could feel my body starting to sweat. The moisture underneath my arms became increasingly wet as she continued to yell at me.

"WHAT? NATHAN? WHAT?" she yelled throwing her fists into the air.

"DID YOU KNOW ABOUT IT? DID YOU!" I shouted with anger.

"WHAT?" her face started turning beet red.

"HALEY! WHAT HE DID TO HER. WERE YOU APART OF IT TOO?" I spat.

"YOU HAVE COMPLETELY LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!" Brooke screamed.

"REALLY! WELL THAN WHY DON'T YOU GO ASK YOUR BOYFRIEND WHAT HE'S BEEN UP TO? HELL WHY DON'T WE ALL GO INTO ANOTHER PARKING LOT AND START BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF EACH OTHER AGAIN!"

She came over to me and slapped me hard in the face. My face burned with fire.

"Get out!" I replied without looking at her.

"Fuck you Nathan Scott. You are nothing to me! You have no fucking idea what you are talking about! I don't ever want to talk to you or see you ever again! We are done." she replied strolling past me and slammed my door.

I furiously rubbed a hand through my hair. With nothing left I fell to my knees. What the fuck was wrong with me. Why had I just yelled at her like that? I'm still a huge fuckup! DAMN IT! I quickly rose to my feet and picked up my desk chair. With all my might I grabbed it and flung it at my bed. I grabbed the picture of Nicole and I and threw it at my closet door. The glass broke into shatters across my room. I growled as my eyes darted around the room. I could feel the slivers of my sanity starting to slip away. Then I slammed my fists into the closest wall. I continued punching with all the strength I had in me. Stinging pain burned through my hands. But I kept going. Dark crimson started smearing across the wall, but it only made my punch faster. My bedroom door slammed open.

"NATHAN STOP!" a voice yelled.

But it was just noise in my ears. I continued punching aimlessly. A pair of slim arms wrapped around me and pulled me from the wall. I collapsed into their arms. A hand started rubbing through my hair. I took heavy breaths as I began to settle down.

"Nathan… Are you okay?" my mom whispered to me.

"I'm so sorry mom. I don't know what got into me… I just… I'm so sorry!" I started whimpering.

"Shh! It's okay. It's going to be okay." She nodded.

My body started shaking as tears fell down my face.

"I'm a fuckup!" I uttered in defeat.

"Come on. We need to get your hands bandaged up. They're bleeding badly." My mom pulled me up.

"But what about…" I glanced around.

"You'll clean it up later." She nodded.

We both headed down stairs, my mom close by my side.

**Has Nathan lost his mind? Do you think he's right in what he did? Send me your thoughts and feedback. Think you know what's going to happen next? Stay tuned… There's more drama up ahead!**


	12. Another Mind

**So I've decided to write from Haley's point of view. AND SOME NEWS FOR ALL! I Will write a couple of chapters from Brooke's POV. And I will also write from someone else's pov but I will not tell you who. :0 Ohh yeah I am! I've cracked. Not sure when I'm gonna post the Brooke chapters but it's gonna be soon.**

**So thanks for reading! **

**Firebluez…**

**HALEY JAMES**

I waited impatiently by his locker. Other student's gave me a couple of odd glances but I ignored them. I anxiously started biting my lip as my eyes scanned the halls. Finally I saw him, through the crowd approaching. He didn't seem to notice me at first until he came closer. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me with wide eyes. I guess he hadn't planned on seeing me at all.

He looked horrible. His eyes contained dark circles underneath his eyes, and it looked like he hadn't shaved in the week that he's missed from school. Anger began to boil up in me, along with a mixture of pain that stung deep within my body.

He slowly walked toward me, never taking his eyes off me. As I looked at him I couldn't help but look at him differently. How could he do that to me? I just don't understand… I guess that's why I'm here.

"Haley." He spoke in a soft voice.

"Jake." I replied with a harsh tone.

He winced a little by my reply.

"There aren't any words to express how deeply sorry I am." He spoke calmly.

"I just don't understand how you could do that!" I replied.

"It was Lucas… he threatened to kick me off the team. I know it's no excuse." He replied lowering his eyes to the ground.

"You didn't even know me. And you were willing to hurt me just so that you could play on some stupid ass basketball team!" I threw at his face.

"I'm sorry!" he pleaded.

"You're sorry. Is that all?"

"Just tell me what you want me to do. Anything and I'll do it! I just… I don't want to lose you Haley. I know I made a mistake, but if I could do it over again I would. If I had known, I would've given up basketball for you. Anytime of the day or week."

I shook my head and looked down at the ground.

"I can't lose you. I can't eat, I can't sleep knowing that I've hurt you." He spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"What do you want from me Jake?" I almost shouted.

"I just want you." He whispered.

"This shows what type of person you really are" I replied.

He nodded.

"You are absolutely right. I'm a jack ass and I deserve everything that I get." He replied with heavy eyes.

"I think it's best if we don't see each other for a while." I forcefully shoved the words out.

He lowered his head and stared down at the floor. His eyes started glistening.

"I promise I won't bother you ever again." His voice became raspy.

I nodded and walked off. I quickly rushed past other staring eyes as I exited the school building. I headed out to my car and locked myself in. Tears burned my eyes as I slumped my head onto the steering wheel. I could feel the tears breaking through.

Jake Jagielski was the first boy that I've ever been close to well other than Nathan. He was charming, sweet, smart and really paid attention to me. It was the first time that a boy finally saw me. He didn't see me as this tutor girl who loved hanging out in the library, but as a girl who was herself. It eats at me every single time I think about him. How different he was.

A light tap rapped on my window. I glanced up to see a blonde curly headed girl with big green eyes looking uneasy through the window. I rolled down the window.

"Are you okay?" Peyton Sawyer asked.

"I'm fine." I replied with a nod.

"You're in your car, crying, during the middle of school." She pointed out.

I let out a soft sniffle and shrugged. She nodded her head and walked around to the passenger door. I unlocked the door and she clambered in. We both sat in silence looking ahead.

"So uhh…. I'm not sure how to do this… I mean we've never really talked before." Peyton spoke shifting in her seat.

"I wouldn't know how to explain." I replied wiping away the tears.

"What happened?" she asked glancing at me.

"I just found out the guy I liked was only using me to get back at Nathan. He did it to save his own ass to stay on the basketball team" I muttered out quickly.

"Jake right?" Peyton nodded.

I nodded.

"Let me guess, somehow this all has to tie in with Lucas. Right?" Peyton asked.

"Yep." I replied.

Peyton let out a low sigh.

"Look I've known Jake for a while. He's a really good guy. You know people make mistakes." Peyton responded.

"I know that, but he really hurt me. No one's ever been able to do that. And…"

"So are you mad at the fact that he was going to hurt you, or that he did?" Peyton asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked with knitted eyes.

"Well I mean I don't really know the whole story so I could be wrong." Peyton replied.

"Go on." I urged.

"Well Jake was supposed to break up with you, to hurt you, however it never got that far until you found out the truth of what was going on." Peyton replied.

"Either way, I still got hurt." I muttered.

"He cares about you. I know this may not be what you want to hear, but I've been watching the two of you closely. I mean at the party, and how you two act at school. He's never acted that way with anyone that he's been with." Peyton sighed.

"So what? I'm just suppose to forget what happened?"

"No. I'm not saying that. I'm just saying give the guy a break. Remember he was forced into doing this. I mean the poor guy hasn't shown his face in almost a week at school. He looks like shit. He's even stopped showing up to his practices." Peyton replied.

"He has?"

"Yes." Peyton nodded.

I glanced outside the driver side window.

"How did you know about all of this?" I asked.

"I've been hearing some rumors.. I didn't know they were true." She sighed.

I nodded down and pushed away the strands of hair from my face.

"Just give it some time. When you're ready go find him, because Jake is one of the good guys. The kind that you shouldn't let slip past your grip." Peyton gave a friendly smile.

I let her words seep into me.

"Thanks Peyton." I gave a weak smile.

"No Prob." She smiled.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" I asked.

"Taking a walk." She shrugged.

I nodded.

"Well I'm gonna head back. But if you ever maybe wanted to do this again… I'm always around." Peyton gave a smile.

"Okay." I replied.

With a small wave she hopped out of the car and slammed the door. Leaving me alone in my thoughts.

**Later on…**

I sat on my fluffy bed staring at my ceiling. When did things become so complicated? Rolling across my bed I flung my hands to my hair. All I wanted to do was just pull all the hair out. But a part of me knew I would never do that. I grabbed a nearby pillow and screamed with all I had in me. Tears streaked from the side of my face as my stomach ached.

Suddenly my doorbell rang throughout the house. Rolling my eyes I rolled off the bed and headed downstairs. I pulled open the door to find a hesitant Brooke.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" I asked letting her in.

"I needed to talk with you." Brooke replied with a hollow tone.

"Okay." I replied leading her upstairs into my room.

We both took a seat on the edge of my bed. Brooke seemed a little off today. Her hair was messily tied in a pony tail, which was unusual because she was always dressed to perfection. I could tell she hadn't gotten much sleep either because you could still see the traces of dark circles under her eyes. Her shoulders tensed as she took in a deep breath.

"What's going on?" I asked studying her.

"I need to know what happened." She mumbled as she started fumbling with her hands.

"What are you talking about?" I asked becoming very concerned.

"What happened to you?" Brooke replied looking into my eyes.

I suddenly started to panic. Nathan didn't tell her? Ohh shit.

"Nathan didn't tell you?" I asked.

She shook her head.

I drew a big breath. Closing my eyes I glanced away.

"Remember the fight that Lucas and Nathan got into last week?"

She nodded.

"Well Lucas threatened Nathan. He told him that if he didn't stay away from you that he would tell Jake to break up with me. Turns out, Lucas forced Jake to go out with me as a way to get back at Nathan."

Brooke's mouth dropped wide open. Her big hazel eyes started faltering. She held her hand to her mouth as she stifled a sob. Her hand shook as she closed her eyes. It looked like the wind had just been knocked out of her. She wrapped her arms around her waist and bent forward as she started crying. Her hair fell down to her face. I leaned over and rubbed her back.

"How can I be so stupid?" Brooke uttered out through sobs.

"It's alright!" I spoke.

"Haley I am so sorry!"

"You don't have to apologize to me. You didn't know. It's not your fault." I whispered.

"Yes it is! It's my fault!" she almost shouted.

"No. Lucas made his own choices." I replied.

"Gosh… Nathan must hate me!" she sobbed out.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because! I mean you should have seen him the other day. I've never seen him angry. He practically bit my head off. He was right! He was right all along."

I gave a small chuckle.

"Nathan could never hate you." I replied with a small smile.

She stood up and shook her head.

"Yes he does. I mean he was ruthless. And I.. I'm so stupid. I said bad things… to him. And.." Brooke spoke in between sobs.

I stood up and gently grabbed her by her arm.

"Brooke. I get it. But Nathan doesn't hate you. We both know that's not the truth. So what's really bothering you?" I asked.

"The reason why Nathan got hurt is because of me! I did this. I caused all of this."

"But it's not your fault." I repeated.

She slowly began to compose herself as my words seemed to seep in.

"When did I become this. This stupid pathetic girl!" Brooke murmured.

"Brooke you're not stupid." I responded.

"For the longest time, I've always been this girl who's always needed a boyfriend by her side. Hell I can't even stand on my own feet. But I'm done! Something needs to change and that's me!" She spoke with a strong voice unlike her usual self.

I stood back in stunned silence as I watched her. She held her head up high, and something in her eyes started lighting up. All I could do was watch with a little envy.

"I think this is something that you have to do." I agreed.

"Yeah I do." She stood with shining eyes.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Just watch, and see." She flashed a smile.

"Should I be scared of this new transformation?" I asked.

"No. But there's definitely going to be a change." She nodded and started grabbing her things.

"Okay." I nodded with confusion.

"Thanks Haley. For everything." She gave me a small hug and quickly rushed out of the room.

What the hell just happened?

**So what do you think? What's going to happen next? Anyone got any ideas…. Cause I know what's going to happen… hehe! REVIEW!**


	13. A Scratch of Justice

**What a load of crock!**

**Firebluez**

As I sat inside the café in the late afternoon I leaned back against my chair and quietly sipped on my cup of coffee. It had been a couple of days since my blow up with Brooke. I'm not even sure if she was still mad at me. She had missed a couple of days of school but rumors were that she's been sick. I wasn't sure if I bought it but she had to show up one way or another. I glanced down at my heavily bruised hands. The healing was doing very well but they still hurt every time I moved them.

Two girls came in giggling in quiet whispers. One of the girls noticed me and tugged her friend's jacket and pointed to me. Both the girls walked over to me.

"Nathan!" one of the girls smiled.

"Hi!" I smiled.

"So have you heard what's happened?" the other girl blurted out.

"What's going on?" I asked with curiosity.

"Okay.. Well we heard that Brooke totally dumped Lucas today in the student parking lot. Apparently she went all total bitch on him. Some people say that he even like wet his pants by her fury. It was soo fucking amazing." The 1st girl spoke.

I sat in complete stunned silence.

"Nathan you ok?" one of the girls asked.

"Wow." I muttered out.

"That's not even the best part. When he tried to grab her arm to like forcefully talk to her, she slapped him really hard. Then she kicked his junk and gave him a goodbye kiss on his cheek." The girl smiled.

"She's like Super Brooke. Gosh I would've given anything to be there!"the 2nd girl spoke.

"Thanks for informing me!" I let out a huge grin.

"Thanks! Great game by the way!" the girls laughed as they disappeared.

Brooke dumped Lucas. I guess she found out the truth. I let out a low chuckle as this news made my day. My mom was right, things do take time. I'm glad that she found out. He got what he deserved… the fucking ass hole. Relief flooded through me.

As I stood up and paid for my coffee I headed out to my car. Once I pulled into my driveway I marched up to my room and threw myself on the bed. A huge smile came to my face as I rolled around in my sheets. My mom came in.

"Wow. This is new? What happened?" she asked.

"Brooke and Lucas broke up." I smiled.

She smiled.

"Ohh see! I told you."

"You did!" I agreed.

"Have you talked to her, you know since the other day?"

My smile fell.

"No. I haven't."

"I'm not trying to get your hopes down kiddo. But this is just the beginning." She replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well that was just the 1st stage in this whole process. There's going to be a lot more drama than you think." She replied.

"But all I have to do is tell Brooke how I feel, and then we'll be together?" I spoke.

"Back in the old days that would've worked. But now, just be prepared. It's not over yet. She still has issue's that she needs to work on. Not only her but you. You both need to reevaluate yourselves. After what happened the other day with you, I'm concerned about you. Maybe being with her isn't the right time for you now." She explained.

"Yeah I know. And you're probably right. Tomorrow Haley and I have tryouts for the talent show. So what do I do then?" I asked.

"Just give each other space. Just let things be for now." She replied.

"You're ohh soo wise!" I teased my mom.

She threw a sock at me.

"Clean your room while you're at it." My mom replied shutting my door.

I nervously tapped my guitar and paced around the hallway. Haley sighed as she flung her back to the wall. Other students hung outside the waiting room, waiting for the list to come out. The tension in the room spread throughout everyone.

"Hey just relax!" Haley nodded.

"Do you think we did good?" I asked.

"Yes. We did! Now relax cause you're making me nervous!" Haley whispered at me.

Suddenly one of the judges came out, with the list of students that made the talent show. All the students ran at the list. Haley and I hung back till the area cleared out. I took in a deep breath of air and rubbed the back of my neck. Haley grabbed my hand and gave a nod.

"Lets go see!" She smiled.

"Alright!" I nodded.

We both walked up to the list and searched down the list. Finally I spotted our names at the bottom of the list.

"We made it!" Haley squealed with delight.

I picked her up and swung her around. After a full complete circle I set her down.

"I can't believe it!" I smiled.

"We are pretty damn good." Haley replied.

"I know… I've never sang in front of anyone before. Well besides you." I sighed.

"It says here, that were going to be the last act. Well that's pretty good. We get to go last." Haley commented.

"Oh! Cool!" I smiled as we walked out of the building.

After a few minutes we took a seat at the front bench.

"Have you talked to Jake?" I asked breaking the silence.

"No. Have you talked to Brooke?" she asked.

"No." I replied.

We both sat in silence avoiding each other's gaze.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked staring up into the sunset.

"I don't know. Maybe it all starts with an apology." I replied.

"Yeah. But maybe not… I mean next week is the talent show, and I really want to just concentrate on that right now. I don't need to be thinking about Jake, Lucas, Brooke, and all this drama." Haley replied shuffling her hands through her hair.

I started rubbing my hand on my chest and glanced at Haley. Her head was down at the ground as if in deep thought.

"I think that sounds like a good idea. Things will work itself out if they're meant to be. We should both just concentrate on school, talent show, and everything else that's important. Just until the talent show. Then after we can deal with all this bullshit." I nodded.

Haley smiled as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I don't think I could've made it through this year without you Nathan Scott." Haley spoke.

"Me neither." I laughed.

**Talent show is coming up soon. Think Haley and Nathan are going to win? Will any drama occur? Of course there's always drama in Tree Hill. Your thoughts? Review!**


	14. The Terrible Mess

**Don't be scared…. I'm still here!**

**By the way readers… a warning about this chapter. It contains foul language, and sexual references and disturbing thoughts. So please be warned. This is kinda a Mature chapter… so yeah… **

**Firebluez**

**Lucas Scott**

I laid my head down on the dirty bar. Music fluttered into my ear and quickly rushed out the other. Noise. All just fucking noise. I lifted my head back up to find another glass of beer already waiting for me. With a sheepish smile I picked up the glass and chugged it down quickly. My taste buds had already given out. All I could do was consume myself into more shit.

"Alright kid. You're cut off. I'll bill it to your father's tab." The bartender's husky voice spoke at me.

"That's great man. Fucking great. Besides he won't even fucking know since he drinks here all damn day." I slurred out.

I carefully stood up and stumbled my way out of the bar. Glancing into the dead of night I smiled as I sat down on a nearby bench.

"Fucking Bitch. Who the fuck does she think she is? I'm Lucas Fucking Scott. I'm the fucking man. I've got the dick. She's a fucking cunt, who use to suck my dick. FUCK!" I shouted out into the world.

I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed her number. I firmly pressed my phone into my ear. After a couple of seconds she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" her voice rang.

"I miss you." I whispered into the phone.

"Lucas? Is that you?" she replied.

"Yes my dear. It's fucking me! Why? Expecting another call? From Nathan?" I spat out with disgust.

"You're drunk! Again?" she bitterly replied.

"I'm not fucking drunk." I retorted.

"What do you want Lucas? I told you to stop calling me."

"I want you. That's all I want. I'm sorry alright! I fucked up! But I need you right now!" I pleaded into the phone.

"It's over Lucas. After what you did, there's nothing more I want from you. Not only did you beat up one of my best friends, but you were going to hurt Haley. How could you even do that!" she responded.

"Fuck Brooke I apologized what more do you want?"

"No. I'm done with your apologies cause they've never done me no good. You're drunk, and a fucking ASSHOLE!"

"Fine! Look I've been really stressed out. I need to have sex with you right now!" I slurred.

"You're joking right?"

"I want to fuck your brains out, and show you what you're going to be missing. I know I've been the best fuck you've ever had. Then I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me." I muttered into the phone as I started rubbing the large lump in my pants.

"You're a joke. That's all you ever were. Don't bother calling me ever again. I'm changing my number. Oh and by the way Lucas, you were never the best guy I've had. In fact, you were the lousiest lay of my entire life." She replied with a harsh laugh then hung up the phone.

I slammed my phone shut and threw it out onto the street. Who the fuck was that? When the hell did Brooke start doing this? She would never say that to me. Never. Who was she? What the hell happened to the weak willed Brooke Davis? A deep burning sensation burned within me. All her little dirty talk just made me want her even more. I wanted her again. I needed her again.

My mind flew back to the dreadful event that happened a couple of days ago.

:Flashback:

I walked toward the student parking, winking at all the other girls on the way. As I approached my car I saw Brooke leaning against my car with a grin on her face.

"Hey Babe! Where've you been? I've tried calling you but you never answered." I smiled leaning in to give her a kiss but she pulled away.

"Nothing sweetie. Just been under the weather. So what've you been up to?" she replied.

I gazed into her eyes. Something was off. Her eyes seemed to glimmer in the light. A strong and fierce woman was gazing back at me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Nothing much." I spoke cautiously.

"Let's cut down to the chase then shall we?" she smiled. But underneath that smile I saw something hidden beneath.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Haley told me the truth. About everything." She spoke with a strong and confident voice.

I withdrew back from her.

"What are you talking about?" I sighed.

"Don't play dumb. I know what you did. To Haley, to Nathan, and to Jake."

I casually licked my lips as people in the parking lot started to stare at us.

"Alright let's not cause a scene my dear." I rolled my eyes.

"I cannot believe I never saw it." She muttered as she shook her head.

"Saw what?" I asked backing away from her.

She continued following me until we were in the middle of the parking lot. A small crowd started to form.

"How much of a lying sneaking son of a bitch you really are!" she chuckled.

Anger began to boil in me.

"Watch you're fucking language you little bitch!" I blurted out.

Brooke tossed her hair back and gave a chuckle.

"You should take your own advice."

I shook my head as I nervously looked around.

"What are you doing Brooke?" I muttered under my breath.

"I've been doing some thinking Lucas…. And I've decided that it's over between us." She replied out loud.

"You're joking right? You're breaking up with me?"

"No offense Lucas, but you're not the hot shit you claim to be. Besides, I'm tired of how you treat me like I'm a worthless piece of shit. How you degrade me in front of your friends, or what you say behind my back. Yes! I've heard all the shit you've been saying. But I've taken it like a good little girl, but now I'm fucking done!" she spoke with a fierce voice.

My heart began to pace. People started laughing at me, while others threw revolting looks my way.

"You are nothing like a piece of shit. In fact you're worse. You're the tiny particles that I step on every day! Besides…like you're the innocent one in all of this. I mean you've been fucking screwing around with Nathan Scott behind my back!" I threw out.

She seemed to brush it off without a trace of fear. I began to tense up. She's not going to back down from this….

People began to ohhhh and ahhh at my words.

"I have never cheated on you. Which is more than what I can say for you. By the way? How was Rachel last night?" she laughed.

The whole crowd laughed.

I could feel my face begin to beet red.

"You should probably get checked! You know, to make sure you don't embarrass you're daddy. I know you've got daddy issues." Brooke gave a small wink at me.

My hands began to shake. I began to scratch the back of my head.

"Well I'm done here. Have fun playing by yourself." She replied and spun on her heels.

I instantly grabbed her arm tightly and spun her back to me.

"IT'S NOT OVER TILL I SAY IT'S OVER!" I yelled.

The crowd starting tensing for fear of what would happen next.

She yanked her hand back and rammed her fist into my face. A slamming force plundered my face. I withdrew back a few feet and stared at her wide eyed. Who was this girl?

"No. It's over!" she replied back with a stern voice.

"And don't ever touch me again." She added in.

"You're such a fucking cunt!' I yelled.

She smiled and then thrusted her leg at my groin. I fell forward on my knees. My hands flew to my manhood as I tried breathing in air. She then bent down and kissed the side of my cheek.

"I can't believe I ever fell for you." She whispered and took off.

People flung out their camera phones and started taking pictures as I fell to the ground.

:End of Flashback:

I made my way home and slammed the front door. As I entered my living room the light flung on. My father sat in a chair staring heavily at me.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he called out.

"I was out." I replied taking off my coat.

"You're drunk… if this is the way you're going to be acting now these days, you can kiss that basketball scholarship goodbye!" my father replied.

"Fuck off old man. Just because you didn't make it doesn't mean shit!" I replied lousily.

My father jumped out of his seat and slapped me across my face. Then he grabbed the sides of my face and stared at me.

"Watch yourself you little punk. Or I'll beat the living shit out of you."

I avoided his gaze and looked down at the ground.

He shoved me hard to the ground and laughed at me.

"You're such a weak ass piece of shit. I can't believe you're my fucking son. No wonder Brooke dumped you ass." My father shook his head and disappeared out of the room.

I got up from the ground and wiped my face. Tears had fallen from my eyes and my nose had become runny. I made my way to my father's cabinet in the corner. I took the key out from my pocket and opened it up.

A small brown wooden box laid in the center of the cabinet. Putting the key back into my pocket I opened up the wooden box. My eyes glimmered as I touched the object in the box. I smiled as I lifted the object with my hand.

Smacking my lips I held out the 9 mm handgun in the light.

I'll show everyone who's the fucking boss. Everyone of those little bitches.

I smiled as I slid the gun into my pocket and shut the cabinet doors. Once everything was locked back up, I went into my room and slid the gun under my bed. I began to remove all my clothes and threw myself into bed. Opening my first drawer I took out a picture of Brooke. I smiled as I snaked my hand underneath the covers and started pumping myself.

Brooke Davis…. I'll fucking show you.

**Review…. Click the button to tell me your thoughts. **

**Hmmmm…. You like it? Are you scared? Want to know what happens next? Send some love/ feedback and let me know what you think! **


	15. Talent Show

**Drama Drama all around. Don't know what will happen next! Boom Boom CHing a Ling… Don't know what will happen next!**

**Don't you just love this?**

**Firebluez**

**Brooke Davis**

I sighed as I waited in line patiently. After a couple of minutes it was my turn.

"Yes how many tickets?"

"One please!" I nodded.

The lady smiled and handed me a ticket.

"Enjoy the show!"

I rolled my eyes and darted into the school building. The whole place had been decked out with pretty streamers and balloons. I smiled at a couple of waving hands and made my way through the crowded lobby.

"Brooke!" Peyton bounced up to me with a big smile.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"So, I've already saved a bunch of us some seats." She replied.

"Great!" I followed her into the school auditorium.

We took our seats into the middle, so that way we can see everything.

"I can't believe Nathan and Haley are doing this?" Peyton laughed as she flung her feet up on the seat in front of her.

"I can." I whispered silently.

Soon other girls from the cheerleading squad surrounded us, including some of the boys from the basketball team.

"Alright! Let's fucking do this! GO NATHAN!" Tim shouted out loud.

The auditorium filled up quickly. I glanced down at my phone. Only 20 minutes till the talent show was going to start. Butterflies started tickling my stomach. It had been at least a week since I've seen Nathan. I mean sure we have classes together but I'd been skipping the classes we had. I just couldn't take seeing him. I was afraid that he would still hate me and would want nothing to do with me. I bit down on my lip and started shifting in my seat with nervousness.

"Relax Brooke! Geesh you're like a pretzel. You're giving me a headache!" Peyton teased.

"I'm sorry. I'm just restless." I shrugged eyeing the stage.

"He's the last act." Peyton replied.

"Yeah! You're right!" I took in a deep breath and relaxed in my seat.

Tim scooted in closer to me and threw his arm around my chair.

"Sup Davis?" he smiled at me.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Remove the arm please?" I smiled.

He nodded and removed it.

"I don't want to get my balls kicked. So you're single now? Anyone you've been eyeing? Or maybe thinking about being your rebound? I would gladly volunteer! I mean I could be your friend or we can just use each other for some wild hot crazy sex?" he smiled.

My body rolled with laughter. I always loved Tim. He always knew how to cheer me up and put a smile on my face.

"No thanks. I think I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer." I grinned.

"I think what Lucas did, was a pretty shitty ass thing." He commented.

I glanced away.

"I'm really sorry. Brooke." Tim replied in a serious tone.

"Me too." I nodded.

Just then the lights dimmed. A student came onto the stage.

"Thanks to everyone who's come out to join us! I know yall must be just as excited as I am. I would like to say please give your respect and attention to all the students performing. They've all worked hard on. Please give a hand to all the students."

The whole auditorium filled up with claps, and roaring. I smiled as I cheered out loud.

"Please enjoy!"

The kid left the stage. I leaned my head back on my chair and watched all the performances. One by one they performed their acts. I must admit that some of the kids were pretty good. I had never been to our school's talent show's cause I thought they would suck. I glanced around at the other cheerleaders. They too seemed surprised. Minute after minute passed by as I became restless. As soon as one act was done, I knew it was getting closer to his act. I wonder if he's nervous? I pulled myself away from him and glanced over at Tim. I fought a smile as Tim drooled over the girl twirling a beautiful flag.

After she was done the curtains closed.

"He's next!" Peyton nudged me.

I sat straight up in my seat as she said it. My palms began to glisten with moisture. I bit down on my lip and stared at the curtain.

"And now for our final act. Haley James and Nathan Scott."

The whole auditorium roared with excitement. I'm guessing I wasn't the only one who was waiting for the final act. The curtains pulled back. Haley stood in a beautiful blue dress that fit her perfectly. She wore makeup that wasn't too much, but it was perfect. I stared in awe at how amazing she looked. I began to immediately get jealous and self conscious of myself. My eyes drifted away from her and toward him. He was sitting on a bar stool, with a leg dangling down. He wore a tight black v neck shirt that hugged his muscles, then a black and white stripped vest. He wore black slacks and shining dress shoes. It looked like his hair had also grown out a little, so he had parted it to the side. I laughed as I noticed his face was rugged. What is with everyone not shaving?

He waved out into the crowd and started strumming his guitar for tuning. Haley and Nathan both had their own mic stands and quietly nodded to each other.

"Hey everyone! What's going down?" Nathan boomed into the mic.

Girls around the place screamed.

Nathan blushed. Another pang of jealousy kicked in as I realized that 90 percent of the girls in here were drooling.

"I'm Nathan Scott. And this beautiful girl over here is Ms. Haley James!" he gave a charming smile.

All the guys let out whistles. They had the whole room's attention within the palm of their hands. No lie, not even I could do that without revealing some part of my body.

"Tonight we're going to be singing a song we wrote. It's called The Fools." Haley spoke with a dazzling smile.

Silence took over the room. I could feel myself getting nervous. Why the hell am I nervous? I'm not the one stage.

Nathan started strumming a low melody. Just then out popped another kid with huge glasses holding a violin. He stood behind them. Haley looked back and gave a smile to the kid. Then returned her glance to the audience. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath of air.

_I can't seem to shake this feeling…._

_That you're never coming back tonight_

_I gave myself away in your warm embrace_

Shocked filled my body by her beautiful voice. I shook my head to make sure if this was Haley, and it was. Her voice was beautiful and filled the entire room. I could feel my jaw drop as she continued singing.

_You won me over this night_

_But I know you like to cower in lies_

_You always leave me with goodbyes_

_I lie awake and cry this time_

_You were never really mine in this life_

_But when it's all, said and done_

_And all these times I've wasted in your eyes_

_Drawn from another time_

_The fool got played again _

Just then the kid with the violin joined in, playing a pretty melody. Nathan also started singing along with Haley in harmony.

_It takes two, to write what isn't broken_

_Holding onto something that's never there_

_Torn pages ripped beneath our hearts_

_And here we stand_

_Alone once again_

Haley disappeared and Nathan sang out loud.

_I toss and turn in the dead of night_

_Drenched in the sorrows of my life_

_Hidden beneath my skin, I tremble _

_She sees me through my tangled branches_

_I'm lost for words within a glimpse_

_Never could say what's on my mind_

_But I'm enticed by her love spell_

_She's won me once again_

_I never meant to hurt you_

_It was hard for me to let you go_

_But as I've said before, she's the one I yearn for_

_She's the only page that I can see_

Both Haley and Nathan sang.

_But when it's all, said and done_

_And all these times I've wasted in your eyes_

_Drawn from another time_

_The fools got played again _

_But it takes two, to write what isn't broken_

_Holding onto something that's never there_

_Torn pages ripped beneath our hearts_

_And here we stand_

_Alone once again_

Nathan disappeared and Haley sang.

_Countless times I've cried _

_Battered over the crumbled pages in my life_

_I've seen her pages in your eyes…._

Nathan sung out loud.

_If you only knew_

_That she's with him_

Then they both sang together.

_And here we stand_

_The two that played the fool_

Both hummed together for their last note. Once they were done they stared out into the crowd. It was completely silent. Shock from their performance stunned everyone. Nathan's eyes searched the crowd until he spotted me staring at him. My eyes burned as I realized they were wet with tears. We locked eyes for what felt like an eternity. Suddenly the entire auditorium boomed with life and people jumped out from their seats and applauded. He broke eye contact and gave a small wave at everyone. I wiped my eyes quickly.

"Thanks!" he spoke into the mic and everyone exited off the stage. The curtains closed.

The principle got on stage.

"Alright everyone the judges will now take their leave to vote. So just sit back and wait." The principal smiled and got off the stage.

"WOW!" Tim blurted out.

"They were like super good!" Peyton nodded.

"I had no idea he could sing like that. Hell even Haley!" Tim bounced in his seat.

"I'm in shock!" I replied.

"That just blew my mind!" Peyton smiled happily.

"Do you think Haley would go out with me?" Tim asked.

Peyton and I looked at each other.

"I think she already has someone in mind." Peyton smiled.

I glanced around the room for Jake.

Suddenly I spotted him in the back. He was standing in the corner eyeing the stage. His arms were wrapped around his chest. He looked sad.

Just then someone came out of the curtains. My eyes flickered toward the curtain to find Nathan standing there with his guitar.

He grabbed the mic.

"I know the judges are off doing their thing. But I figured in the mean time maybe I could play another song. However this one is different. I wrote this song for a special someone in my life. Someone who will always be a big part of my life. No matter what." He spoke into the mic. His eyes looked down at me. Everyone turned their heads toward me. I bit down on my lip and stared at him. He never took his eyes off me.

He began strumming a slow song.

_I'll admit, this much is true_

_That I've never been a perfect man_

_Always struggled, what is right_

_But that's no excuse for making it through_

_I'm sorry, I never meant those words I said_

_So now were here, right now_

_I am singing out for all to hear_

_I am, a fool_

_But I am writing this for only you_

_Cause you're my song, you're my voice_

_You're the reason why I even try_

_You make me laugh, and cry_

_I can't tell you all the reasons why_

_Now I know, you've got questions_

_I confess, I like you_

_I can see my everything in you_

_You are strong, and you have pride_

_More than beautiful in my eyes_

_Never more than what you've always been_

_You're perfection, in my eyes_

_How the moonlight sparkles in your eyes_

_Sharing dances, through the night_

_Can't fight the way I feel inside_

_With one touch, makes me die_

_Sends me flying right over the edge_

_But all that's left to say, is I'm here_

_For you_

_Nothing is or will ever change_

_And I'm scared to know it's true_

_But I will wait, for you_

_There is nothing that I'd rather do_

_I'll wait, no matter what it takes_

_For you_

_Only you…_

He closed his eyes and ended the song. Then he opened them. His eyes glistened in the spotlight as he stared at me. Everyone clapped for him. Tears fell down my face as we both stared at each other. A huge smile filled my face. At that moment, Nathan Scott had stolen my heart. He glanced down and looked back at me with a grin. Then he broke away and waved at everyone. He disappeared back behind the curtain.

"Well, I guess we know he's not mad at you." Peyton nudged me.

I laughed as more tears flowed from my face.

"No one's ever written me a song before." I replied wiping the tears from my face.

"So I guess I'm out the picture then…." Tim sighed.

I laughed and hit his shoulder.

"I can't even beat that." He laughed.

"You know I bet every girl in this room is totally gonna be giving you death glares." Peyton whispered into my ear.

"Why?" I asked.

"Nathan Scott just totally sang his heart out for you. He's hot, the new captain of the basketball team, popular, has a sensitive side, and totally called himself a dick to the entire school." Peyton replied.

"Actually I think he said fool." I repeated.

"Ohh! Well same thing!" Peyton laughed as she wrapped an arm around me.

Just then the principal came back on stage.

"Alright the judges have voted. Please raise the curtain and have all the students out here."

The curtains lifted and all the kids walked out and lined up.

"Best Dancer goes to… Brias Keynon."

The girl with the flag stepped out and received a small trophy.

"Best singer as a solo….. Jessy Gradson"

A boy stepped out.

"Best Dressed…. Haley James!"

Haley smiled as she stepped out. Whistles flooded the room. She blushed slightly.

"Best musical duet… Haley James and Nathan Scott."

The room busted into cheer.

Nathan stepped out with a huge smile. He and Haley shared a hug.

"And now.. Best Act of the overall show. Haley James and Nathan Scott!"

Haley and Nathan stepped out again. Both received big trophies. I couldn't help but smile at how happy they looked. How Nathan looked so at ease.

"Thank you all! Drive carefully! And give one last applause for our students!"

Everyone applauded.

I got up out of my chair and stretched as everyone started filing to exit the auditorium. I looked at the door and saw an angry blonde haired boy staring at me. I did another double take and the boy was gone. Lucas?

**Aww so cute! Right? Your thoughts… I want to know. REVIEW TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	16. Talent Scouts and Blazing Fires

**Thank you all readers… **

**Firebluez**

Haley and I got off the stage. We hugged each other tightly.

"I can't believe it! We won!" she squealed.

"That's not all." I smiled at her.

"What?" she asked.

Suddenly a man wearing a suit came up to us.

"Nathan. Great job out there! I had no idea you could sing."

"Thank you Rick. I'm glad you enjoyed the show!" I smiled.

"Hi! I'm Rick Stewart. I'm a talent scout." He introduced himself to Haley.

Her mouth dropped open and she looked at me.

I gave her a sheepish grin.

"Now I want to be both of yall's manager." He spoke with confidence.

"Wow!" Haley stammered.

"I can have you signed to my label in no time. We could even head out by tomorrow if you're both okay with that?" Rick smiled.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"I can put you guys up on tour. You guys will be stars in no time. I mean I can have yall opening up for Lady Gaga, and Rihanna." The man smiled.

Haley was stunned with silence.

"I'm going to give you both of my cards. And yall call me when you guys are ready!" he smiled then patted my arm.

"Great seeing ya again Nate!" he smiled and took off.

"You okay?" I asked.

She leapt into my arms. Then she kissed my cheek. I laughed and set her down.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Is this really happening?"

"Yes." I smiled.

"How… did he even get here? I mean how did he find out?"

"I called him. I knew you had a great voice Hales. So I called him."I replied.

"You did!" she laughed.

"Yep. Tomorrow we can be on a plane to Miami." I gazed into her eyes.

Her smile fell. I followed the direction of her eyes toward Jake. He was standing in the lobby talking with Brooke.

"I think we have things we need to deal with first." Haley nodded.

I nodded with agreement as my eyes landed on Brooke.

"Let's do it. But if you do decide to go… I'm going with you." I smiled.

She rubbed my arm and smiled. Then she walked off toward Jake. I followed in pursuit. Haley and Jake had walked off. Brooke stood with her back to me, watching the two of them walk off.

I began to get nervous as I stood behind her. My heart raced and my palms started getting sweaty. Brooke looked beautiful. She wore a black tank top with dark jeans. I smiled at the back of her head.

She suddenly turned around ran into me. She glanced up into my face and drew wide eyes. She backed away from me with a step.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know you were behind me." She started stammering.

I laughed at her nervousness.

I clasped my hands together and gave her a smile.

"It's okay. I mean I just kinda creeped up on you." I gave a short uneasy laugh.

She nodded and brushed the hair from her face.

We both stood in silence looking down at the ground.

"Want to take a walk?" I asked.

"No.. I mean yes! I'm sorry gosh. I feel like an 8 year old who can't get the words out right." She mumbled quickly.

I smiled as I held out my hand. She looked at my hand and smiled shyly. With gentle ease she lightly grabbed my hand. I held it with a grip, but not too tightly. I could feel her hand shaking slightly as we walked outside. Our hands began to melt with one another. I began to become self conscious of how sweaty my hand was on hers. But I didn't want to let go.

The night sky smiled with darkness. Lights from the school were on, making it easier to see.

"You're songs were beautiful." She broke the silence.

"Thank you." I smiled.

She glanced at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Although I didn't really understand your first song." She shook her head.

"It's basically about a girl who's in love with this guy who keeps lying to her. She loves him but he doesn't feel the same for her. They only use each other to fight off the loneliness. The girl knows that he's in love with another girl, but sadly that girl is with someone else." I explained.

"Sounds very complicated. And kinda sad in a way." She replied looking up at me.

I pinched my lips and nodded. After a few moments of silence she began to speak again.

"I'm sorry... about what I said. You were right about everything." She apologized.

"It's okay. I get it." I nodded.

She smiled.

I spun her around once we got to the center of the courtyard. Her full body faced me as we began dancing. She started blushing as we moved silently. Brooke leaned her head against my chest and I held her closely.

"I don't know what to say." Brooke murmured into my chest.

"You don't have to say anything. All that matters is that we're here." I whispered to her.

She looked into my face. With her fingertips she brushed the edges of my face. I closed my eyes as my body began to tremble. I felt myself breathing harder. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me to her shoulder. I pulled her in closer and smelled her scent.

"I know that we both have our issue's that we need to work through. But when that day comes for us to be together, I'll be waiting." I whispered into her ear.

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Thank you for understanding." She smiled.

"Anything for you."I whispered.

"I have something that I have to confess too." She whispered with loving eyes.

"What?" I matched her tone.

"I've liked you since the moment I first saw you."

A big smile crept on my face. I could feel my face heat up. My heart leaped with joy. A smile lit her face as she saw my reaction.

I lowered my face down to her. Our faces just inches between us. We locked eyes onto each other. I could feel my heart speed with joy. I touched the side of her face with my fingertips. She closed her eyes at my touch. I lowered my head and closed the small gap between us. I brushed my lips against her soft lips. Flames shot through my lips and onto hers. Beams of electricity lit us up, all around us. My body sent shivers everywhere. We both savored the moment. I placed my hand behind her neck. She moaned softly as the kiss deepened. We both held each other in the dark exploring each other with flaming desire. Our kiss became more passionate as I clung onto her. I could feel her knees begin to fumble. I held her tighter, to make sure she didn't fall. My lungs screamed for air, but I tried my best to ignore it. I mean I'm finally kissing Brooke Davis. Air can wait.

After what felt like a lifetime I ended the kiss. We both clung heavily to each other taking in big gulps of air. A huge smile hit my face as I brushed the hair from her face. I brushed my lips against her forehead and rested my head on hers. We both panted heavily as we held each other.

"Definitely worth the wait." She whispered with swollen lips.

"I agree." I laughed.

"Will you take me home?" she looked up at me.

"Of course!" I nodded. Suddenly I could feel a pair of eyes on us. I glanced around and saw a pair of eyes glaring at me in the depths of the darkness where the lights never met. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I could have sworn the image of a blonde haired boy was smirking at us. Brooke released our hug and brought me back to us.

We both held hands as we disappeared into the night.

Next morning I had awoken. As I opened my eyes I noticed I was not in my room. My arm was wrapped around someone. I looked over to see Brooke's sleeping body next to mine. I quickly looked down at myself and drew a big breath of relief. I was still wearing clothes. I smiled as the morning sun gently caressed her face.

It was a good thing that I had texted my mom last night. I told her that I was staying with one of the members of the team. Brooke invited me to sleep over at her house. No sex of course. My idea, mostly because we had agreed that we would both deal with ourselves first. I mean we can't be in a relationship if we can't fix ourselves. No one wants to deal with all the mess. But I will admit that I was very very tempted to break the no sex thing.

Brooke's form began to stir. Her eyes flitted open.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I whispered to her.

She gave a huge smile.

"You know I really like waking up like this." She laughed.

I smiled and leaned into her. I brushed my hand against her face. She closed her eyes as I pulled the small stray of strands from her face. I withdrew my hand after a couple of seconds and slowly got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Brooke chuckled as she lazily rolled out of bed.

"Actually. We should be heading to school." I smiled.

"Oh... Right." She pouted her bottom lip.

"But you're wearing the same clothes from last night." Brooke pointed out.

"I've got extra clothes in my gym bag." I nodded.

"Okay. Great." She brushed a hand through her hair.

"We should actually meet each other at school. Cause if we drive together, people might get the wrong idea." I threw out.

"Yeah!" she laughed.

"Great well, see ya in class." I smiled.

We gave each other a small hug and I quickly darted out of her room.

**Review…. Tell me what you think! Yeah I know it's short… but the next chapter is going to be very good! But it's also going to be Mature chapter. Do you like? Send me some love! **


	17. Worlds Apart

**Dear all… Violence in this chapter… Please be aware, this chapter is rated Mature. Also I will be taking a break from this story. I've got a lot of stuff I've gotta do, so I won't be posting the next chapter for a while. So I shall disappear into my world for a little… but don't worry I will be back. But I do expect some awesome Reviews. **

**Thank you all for the support and for reading. **

**Firebluez**

When I arrived at school everyone congratulated me. I smiled and waved. The day went on with nothing significant happening. By the time lunch rolled around I was starving. I opened my locker and threw my books inside. Once I grabbed my lunch I headed outside. Haley, Brooke, and Peyton were happily chatting away.

"Ladies. How's it going?" I smiled sitting down next to Haley.

"Good! You just missed the craziness just a while ago." Peyton smiled.

"What?" I perked an eye.

"Haley here has officially gotten stalkers!" Brooke laughed.

"Ahh!" I chuckled.

"It's so weird! It's like one day no one even notices me. Now today I've got tons of people talking to me. I think it's a little overwhelming." Haley sighed.

"Anyone asked for any autographs?" I teased.

"Actually a couple people have." She laughed.

I shook my head and smiled.

"So where is Jake? Did you two love birds make up?" Peyton smiled.

Just then Jake popped up to our tables.

"Wow… That was pretty weird. Ok I want the new Gucci Bag!"Brooke commented.

The table laughed as Jake took a seat.

"Now I feel like the 5th wheel!" Peyton shook her head as she observed the table.

I glanced around the table. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You see. You know it's true!" she continued.

Jake threw an arm around Haley's waist and kissed her cheek. I glanced over at Brooke. She gave me a wink. I stretched out on my bench and smiled. The sun splashed down happily around us. In that moment everything was perfect. I couldn't help but think of Joshua from New York. I watched as the group laughed at random comments Peyton and Brooke made. Haley tossed back her head with laughter as Jake rested his head against her shoulder. I was happy. This is as perfect as anything could ever be.

"Nathan are you okay?" Brooke asked as the whole group glanced at me.

A big smile lit my face as I glanced around at everyone. "Everything is good." Was all I could say.

Brooke smiled at me. The sun made her face light up with a glow that I couldn't take my eyes off of. And that's when reality hit me. I'm going to marry her. I'm going to marry that girl.

The rest of the lunch period was full of laughter.

After lunch Haley, Brooke, Peyton and I took off for English. We took our seats in the usual places. The teacher calmed the students down after half the class surrounded Haley and me with tons of congratulations.

"Alright class takes your books out. Were doing independent reading for the 1st 30 minutes." The teacher announced.

Brooke glanced back at me. I returned her look. She smiled and pointed to her phone. I nodded with understanding.

_From: Brooke_

_I see you! ;)_

_From: Me_

_I see you too. Aren't you suppose to be reading?_

_From: Brooke_

_Yeah. But I can't cause you keep staring at me._

I smiled down at the ground as Brooke glanced back at me.

_From: Me_

_Well maybe I like you watching u _

_From: Brooke_

_Well that's good. Cause I think ur kinda hot._

_From: Me_

_Really? So u don't mind if I stalk you after school?_

_From: Brooke_

_As long as there's no bed. Then were good._

_From: Me_

_Bed? How did this get into the convo?_

_From: Brooke_

_Well maybe….._

_From: Me_

_Maybe what? _

_From: Brooke_

_Maybe I want to…._

_From: Me_

_Want to what? :0_

"Mr. Scott and Ms. Davis, put up the phones or I am going to have to take them up." The teacher announced out loud to the class.

The other students ohh'd us as we both put our phones up.

"Quiet down! Get back to reading."

I glanced down at the book in front of me with a sinking feeling. I hate this book.

Suddenly the door to our English class barged open. All eyes flew toward the door. In walked an angry Lucas. He scanned the room with malevolence in his eyes. Then he spotted me. A dark smirk crossed his face as he lifted a finger at me.

"YOU! ARE FUCKING MINE!" he shouted.

I gave a quick glance at Brooke who seemed just as shocked as I was. I slid out of my seat and returned the gaze.

"Lucas calm down." I repeated calmly.

"Is that all you have to say? Lucas calm down?" he muttered out stepping into the room. He shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Lucas what are you doing?" I asked.

He smiled at me as he glanced around the room.

"Well well. If it isn't my ex- lover." Lucas cackled.

"Lucas? What the hell are you doing?" Brooke asked standing up from her seat.

"Reclaiming what is rightfully mine." He smiled.

"Excuse me. Lucas? You need to go back to your classroom immediately; you're interrupting our class time." The teacher broke in.

Lucas spun on his heels at the teacher. Then he began shaking his head.

"NO! I'M AFRAID NOT. YOU SEE SOMEONE HAS TO PAY. SOMEONE HAS TO PAY!" he shouted.

"Lucas, don't!" Brooke pleaded.

Lucas eyed her with a smirk. Then he smacked his lips and gave a toothy laugh. "Fine… Leave with me now and no one gets hurt."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Brooke charged back.

Lucas made a step towards her, but I intervened by taking a step forward.

"She's not going anywhere with you." I replied with a deadly tone.

Lucas threw his head back in laughter. Then he pointed at me with a finger in a mocking way. "THEN YOU MUST PAY!" he shouted.

I glanced at Brooke uneasily.

Then he ran at me. A big block of brick force slammed into my mid section, causing me to fall on top of another student's desk, breaking it with a tremendous crack. Searing pain rippled through my body. Screams filled the room as the students backed away against the walls. His fist swung at my jaw. A stabbing pain shot through my face. Then another punch landed on the edge of my mouth. My teeth ripped the flesh on my lips. Red dark crimson fell from my determined lips. Pushing myself with a full force, I managed to flip him onto his back, slamming his body into the ground.

The teacher screamed out to go get help. She tried opening the door but it was locked on the outside.

Haley screamed at me to stop. But I couldn't, if I did this kid would kill me. I know he wouldn't stop.

"I CAN'T! HE WON'T STOP!" I shouted.

I elbowed him in the face. Then rammed my fist into his nose. Blood squirted from his nose and trailed down his face. With an evil smile he struggled underneath me. He grabbed a book nearby and slammed it across my face. Blood dribbled down my face. His eyes looked wild as he rammed his head into my face. I immediately fell off him and rolled onto the cold tile. Triggers of dark spots took over my vision. Darkness cornered the edge of my vision.

"LUCAS! STOP! PLEASE! JUST STOP!" Brooke shrieked, tugging at him.

He shoved her back effortlessly. Luckily Haley caught her from behind.

"FUCK OFF BROOKE! YOU FUCKING LITTLE SLUT! YOU JUST COULDN'T STAY AWAY FROM HIM COULD YOU!" he yelled back.

"STOP IT PLEASE!" Brooke pleaded, tears fell from her face.

"YOU DID THIS. WE COULD'VE BEEN HAPPY BROOKE. BUT YOU JUST COULDN'T STAY AWAY FROM HIM. THEN YOU HAD THE FUCKING NERVE TO BREAK UP WITH ME, AND EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE SCHOOL. WELL NOW THIS IS YOUR PAYBACK YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Lucas shouted.

Another huge force slammed into my side as Lucas began kicking into my stomach. My body trembled with each kick. I let out a loud groan as another kick pierced into my side. Leaning over on my other side I coughed out a huge puddle of blood onto the white cold tiles. Another big built student ran up to Lucas from behind and tackled him to the ground. He slammed Lucas into the ground. My head felt like it was going to split open. Somehow Lucas had gained control and knocked the other student out with a nearby trashcan. Just then Peyton jumped in and punched him in the face. But he was too quick and came back slamming his fist into her stomach and then rammed his head into her face. Haley screamed as Peyton fell to the floor. She ran over to her.

"LUCAS STOP! I'VE ALREADY CALLED THE POLICE!" Brooke yelled.

"That's all the time I need." He smiled and made his way back to me.

He kicked the back of my head which slammed down onto the floor. Spotting a book on the floor I reached for it. I glanced up to see Lucas raising his foot to stomp on my face. With my free hand I grabbed his lowering foot and pulled him. His body smacked into the floor. He tried getting on top of me again. I grabbed the book and swung hard at his face. He immediately fell off me and rolled onto the ground. Carefully standing up, I reached out for the wall for support. Brooke was about to rush over to me. But I told her to stay put. Lucas pulled himself up. Blood trickled freely down his face. My eyes started burning. With my hand I rubbed it. But with one glance at my hand I saw blood all over it. Blood was getting into my eyes. People were still screaming. Lucas ran at me again, but I moved out of the way by the door. Bad move for me, because now I was cornered. He ran at me again with a huge force. Another blunder of force rammed into my stomach and broke open the door. Lucas and I fell into the hallway. Pain filled my body as I couldn't move anymore. I glanced over at Lucas who was rolling around in pain.

"Nathan get up!" voices yelled.

The taste of blood filled my mouth. I let out a huge cough. More blood fell out from my mouth. I pushed my bloody hand against the white tile floor. With all the strength I had in me I stood. I started stumbling by how weak I was, but I grabbed onto the nearby lockers. I carefully walked toward Lucas. He was about to get back up when I kicked his face. Blood squirted out. His face was entirely covered in blood. He looked hardly recognizable.

"I'm not going to stop. You're going to have to kill me." He spat out, sending a spray of blood at me.

"Please. Just stop!" I begged.

Just then he kicked at my leg. I fell to the ground with a thud. My back and head slammed into the cold tile floor. That was it. I was done. My vision began to get blurry. My arms and legs could no longer respond. I could feel Lucas ascending on me. Then Lucas pulled something out of his pocket. Loud screams shouted and panicked around me. I didn't know what was going on because I couldn't see. A sound of a click was all I needed. Tears burned from my face as I tried glancing over at the small crowd by the door. I tried looking for Brooke, but my damn vision was so blurry.

*BANG*

*BANG*

Two hits penetrated into my body, one in my chest and one in my stomach. Then suddenly a loud thud was heard. Not knowing what happened next I gave into the rushing pain. A puddle of blood mixed with tears began to ooze out of me.

Two brunettes rushed to my side. My vision began blurring out.

"Nathan! TALK TO ME!" a worried Brooke spoke.

"NATHAN!" Haley screamed.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" People began to scream.

Darkness took over, as I finally went unconscious.

**Review please! I need to know what yall think. Send me love by clicking the button below!**


	18. Broken Wings

**I'm back! I hope you guys missed me! And now I continue on with the story!**

**Firebluez**

**Brooke Davis**

After Lucas had shot Nathan I had grabbed a large heavy book and rammed it into the back of Lucas's head. He was immediately knocked out. The police and ambulance came in a matter of a few minutes.

It had been nearly two days since the big fight between Lucas Scott and Nathan Scott. Lucas and Nathan were taken to the hospital immediately after both the boys were unconscious. Lucas was suffering from a broken nose, jaw line, and a broken wrist. Not to mention the severe bruising around his face. Luckily he hadn't lost his eye during the whole thing according to one of the doctors. But nonetheless he was going to be okay. The officers however once he got better were going to take him, and send him away to a juvenile detention facility. Then once he turns 18 will be sentenced to prison for assault and attempted murder. Nathan on the other hand was induced into a coma. He suffered from two broken ribs, broken nose, and severe bruising to his head and chest. The doctors claimed he was lucky to even still be breathing, even alive. The bullet that shot him in the chest missed his heart by a few inches. And the other was about a millimeter away from penetrating his right lung. I was very thankful that it didn't. His body had been through a tremendous beating. The doctors weren't sure if he was even going to wake up. Tomorrow he would be going into surgery. I don't remember what all the doctors had said, it seemed as though everything went in one ear and out the other. But I was hoping for a miracle.

Things just weren't fair. Before this whole mess, things were starting to look up for me. I had broken up with Lucas. Which for me was a hell of a big step for change. Then Nathan confessed his feelings for me to the entire school. No one, and I mean no one has ever done that for me. I know that Nathan and I had agreed to stay friends while we worked on our problems, but I just couldn't help but think how close we were. Not by how much we knew each other, but how close we were to one of those happy endings.

I can't help but think that somehow this is my entire fault. If I hadn't gone to the damn bookstore that day, or if I hadn't talked to him on the first day of school. If that party never happened, maybe he would've never looked at me. Maybe if that kiss never happened? None of this would've never happened. Instead he'd probably be declaring his love to some other girl. It's just not fair. I've never wanted a boy as much as I wanted him. What am I even saying? He's definitely no boy, he's a man. He is the man that I love.

I sat in the chair beside his bedside. The slow beeping monitor flickered through the room. I drew a big breath as I glanced at the man I was falling in love with. His face was swollen completely. You could hardly tell who it was. A sinking feeling plunged toward the pit of my stomach. Was he ever going to get up? Ohh no. I shouldn't even be thinking that. Of course he's going to wake up. It's Nathan.

"Hey! What are you still doing here?" Haley walked in, her hair all frazzled from lack of sleep. I glanced at her, and wondered why she was here.

"It's almost 4 in the morning Haley. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I needed to see him." She sighed and threw herself into one of the seats on his other side.

My eyes shoveled back to Nathan. The slow movements of his chest rising and falling completely mesmerized me. All I wanted to do was listen away to it.

"Brooke, you've been here since they've brought him in. You need to go get some rest." Haley whispered to me with concerning eyes. She's a good friend. In all my years of teenage society I've never met someone with a kind heart like Haley. Well unlike Nathan.

"Yes I agree with her. You've done all that you can. Tomorrow after school you can come by and see him." Deb appeared by the foot of the bed. She was holding three hot chocolate cups. She handed one to Haley and the other to me. I took an uneasy glance at the sleeping Nathan.

"I'll call you if there's any change." Haley nodded.

"Thanks Haley." I nodded and slowly got up from my seat. Deb gave a gentle smile to me, yet her eyes contained dark circles around her eyes. With a small hug to each of them I made my way out the door and into the hallway. I could feel my body starting to take the effects of no sleep. I pushed onward and made my way to the front desk. A girl in her early 20's with blonde hair glanced up at me with a plastered smile.

"Yes?" the girl asked.

I glanced down at her name tag, which read Samantha.

"Hi Samantha. My name is Brooke Davis, and I was wondering what room Lucas Scott was in."

"Are you a family relative?"

"No, I was his girlfriend." I replied.

The girl licked her lips and glanced at a clipboard. After a few minutes she got on her computer and clicked away at a few keys.

"Lucas Scott will be on the 3rd floor, 4th room to the right." The lady nodded.

"Thank you." I let out a small smile and quickly spun on my heels for the elevator. I gently took a small sip from my steaming cup of chocolate. My body grew heavier as the warm liquid made its way down my throat.

As I entered the small elevator I clicked the big glowing 3 button. After a few seconds the elevator lifted up one floor and the doors opened. I walked out and followed the directions the lady had given me. Once I found the room, I slowly opened it. I crept inside and took a peek inside. My blonde headed ex-boyfriend laid awake staring up at the ceiling. I felt a rush of adrenaline as I was about to turn around and leave when…

"I know you're there." He spoke out.

My body froze instantaneously. I closed my eyes and swallowed my uprising guts. Carefully I spun back around and made my way toward him. His face was also swollen. He had one bandage over his left eye, and was wearing bandages all over his nose. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I towered up above him as I came to his side.

"You probably want to kill me right?" he muttered as best he could.

I stared at him with such vengeance. He lied there, unable to move at all. I could easily find a way to smother him to death and choke the life out of him. The thought tempted and allured me. I shook my head of the thought and stared at him.

"As much as I hate you right now, I'd never wish that upon someone." I replied.

"Even me?" his blue eye glanced at me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

His blue eyes stared back up at the ceiling.

"Why Lucas? Just tell me why?" a forceful voice came out from my angry heart.

He closed his eye. I could see a small wet tear fall from his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked back at me again.

"Because I lost everything…" he whispered.

I could feel my eyes knit together.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"My father was riding me really hard. I mean you know how he is. Anyways he threatened me that if I didn't give basketball my everything, then he would disown me. Then Nathan came into the picture. My father kept getting on my case about him. Saying that I needed to work harder, and faster. Things just kept getting worse. Then I kept seeing you two together everywhere that I went. I felt so angry about it. This kid was just waltzing into my life and was taking everything. My team, my life, and my girl. That day that I saw you two in the coffee shop, I couldn't help but notice how happy you looked. The way he looked at you, it made me feel worthless. It made me realize how I was treating you and I felt disgusted with myself. But what hurt me the most, was that when you looked at him, you've never looked at like that. And that's when I knew I was losing you. I did the only logical thing I could do and threatened him. But he just wouldn't stay away. And I knew why. I went to the talent show. I heard everything, and even saw you two afterward. And I lost it then… Before I even knew what was happening next, I finally opened my eyes and saw I was towering above Nathan holding a heated gun. All around the place was blood everywhere." He broke off into silence.

"Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you talk to me about this? About your father? Everything?" I almost shouted, but somehow managed to keep my voice in control.

"Because I knew it wouldn't have made a difference." his voice became raspy.

"Yes it would have." I nodded.

He shook his head a little.

"No it wouldn't have. Because I knew you were in love with him. From the first moment you told me about him, I knew something had changed in you. I could see it all over your face. Then after a while I began to see it in your eyes. Then your heart."

It felt like a slap in the face. All I could do was stare down at him.

"Lucas… I would've been there for you. I was your girlfriend. And I cared about you." I replied in a concerned matter.

"I know. I didn't realize it till it was too late. I'm so sorry Brooke. For the way I treated you, for everything I've said. For Nathan, and the whole Haley thing. I know it's no excuse but I'm sorry. I don't do well under pressure. My whole world was falling apart and no one could save me but myself. But I failed."

"You did fail. But I've come to realize what you did, was no fucking excuse for what you did to that man in the other room. All he ever did was find a place in the world. And you!... YOU TRIED TO END HIS LIFE!" I shouted.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM! AND I LOVE HIM!" I screamed out loud. I clenched my fists into a tight ball. I had to be careful or I knew I would do something to the guy.

He closed his eye and looked away.

"I could never forgive you…. I hate you soo much that a part of me wishes you would've killed yourself."

His blue eye flew back to me. We locked eyes and I threw all my hatred into that glare.

"Why didn't you just let me instead of knocking me out?" He asked.

"Because living a lifetime though jail would be hell enough for you." I responded.

"I'm sorry." He replied in a soft voice. Silence took over and I couldn't help but get choked up by the situation.

I glanced around at his darkened room. The only light that was on was the one above his head. Flickers of memories ran through my head of when Lucas and I first started dating. I let out a small chuckle. Lucas's eye glanced at me.

"Remember when we first started dating… and you didn't know how to hand my hand? I swear you were freaking out about what you were doing." I let out a small laugh.

Lucas let small nod.

"I had never been so scared in my entire life. I was so mad at myself, because my hands kept sweating." He mumbled.

"Yeah, then people made fun of us, so we just linked arms instead." I added in.

"Maybe if I would've told you that I loved you then, then things might have turned out differently." He whispered.

I felt a stabbing pain in my heart.

"Would that have made a difference?" he asked with tears rolling down his face.

I closed my eyes and thought back.

"Yes. It would have." I whispered gazing up at the ceiling.

More tears fell from his eye as he looked away with a broken heart. I couldn't help the stinging sensation hit my eyes. He had beaten and shot the living shit out of the man I love, treated me like a piece of plastic, but he was still the boy that I could've fallen in love with. That I would've given my heart away without any questions. Somewhere hidden deep down was the same boy that I had first laid my eyes on. The charming boy with blue sparkling eyes, with snarky comments and a great career ahead.

With utter defeat warm glistening moisture fell from the corners of my eyes.

"Why are you crying pretty girl?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Because, this is the boy that I could've fallen in love with. This was the boy that I was waiting for." I replied with a raspy voice.

"I know." He nodded.

"But I'm glad you treated me like an asshole. I'm glad you treated me like shit. Because if you hadn't then I would've never known what it felt like to finally love someone."

He looked away from me and out the window. I gave a weak smile and wiped my tears away.

"How is he doing?" Lucas asked in a low voice.

"He's going into surgery tomorrow for his head. Hopefully after they're done, he will wake up from the coma." I replied.

"I hope he gets better." Lucas replied in a hoarse whisper.

"Me too." I nodded.

"You should get going. It looks like you haven't slept in a few days." Lucas spoke.

I nodded and began to stand up.

"Goodbye Brooke." Lucas added in.

I paused and glanced at the broken boy in the bed.

"Goodbye Lucas." I whispered and began heading out the door. A big wash of relief flooded through me. I don't know why, but I felt a little better. As I made my way to the elevator I pushed the 1st floor. Within a few minutes I made my way inside my car and took off for home.

As I unlocked the front door of my house, I couldn't help but feel this overwhelming feeling of being alone. Darkness flooded my house as I walked inside. Locking the doors I made my way to my bed. Tears fell freely as I cuddled with my blankets. My body shook as I gasped for air to breathe. Everything that I had been holding in had busted open. Anger, hate, love, sadness, depression, but mostly grief flooded through me. I clutched my blankets as I rolled around in pain. I let out a loud scream as I cried my heart out. Flashbacks of when Lucas and I had first started dating, then to when he started pushing me away, to when I met Nathan, then to the fight. Then the gunshots loudly blasted into my head. The look on Nathan's face as he searched for me… My head was filled with so many things that my body finally gave up. A deep heaviness took over. No longer could I cry anymore. My eyes started drifting away into deep sleep.

**Tell me what you think? Click that button!**


	19. Hearbreaking times

**Uhh ohh! Dear all readers… So I accidently posted the wrong chapter. I posted the chapter after this one which was a big no no for me…. I'm sorry. But I guess yall will get 2 chapters today. **

**Firebluez**

**Haley James**

Soft hands shook my body. I opened my eyes to find Jake with a huge bundle of flowers. His hair was disheveled, and his clothes were thrown on hastily.

"Hey!" I muttered out with a yawn.

"Good morning beautiful." Jake smiled and brushed his lips against my forehead.

"Are those for me?" I asked with a smile.

"Actually they're for Nathan." He replied setting down the bundle with a bunch of other various gifts by the large table.

I smiled as he returned back to me.

"Did you sleep here?" he asked with concern.

I nodded my head with another yawn.

"Babe, you can't be doing that. You need your sleep too." Jake advised.

"I know. I just want to be here for him." I replied with honesty.

"I know." He sighed and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"How is he?"

"He's going into surgery today." I replied.

Jake bit on his lower lip.

"Is he going to be able to still play?" Jake asked.

"He didn't break his legs or arms, but I'm not sure. I mean if things got rough while he was playing and someone hit his head things could get bad." I replied.

Just then three people walked into the room who I've never seen before. The three people brought balloons and tons of gifts.

"Hi. Where should we put these?" a curly headed guy asked.

"Over there." Jake pointed to the large table.

The three kids nodded. My eyes zoomed in on them. There were two guys and one girl. One of the guys was tall and had brown curly hair with extreme blue eyes. He had a little stubble and dark circles under his eyes. The other guy was buff with sandy blonde hair with green eyes. He looked like a football player. The girl was somewhat tall and beautiful. She had piercing blue eyes and looked like a model. I felt self conscious as she met my gaze. She was dressed in high fashion from head to toe.

"Hi!" the curly headed kid spoke.

"Hi." I responded getting up from my seat.

"I'm Joshua Gibbons, this here is my friend Bryce Winters." He referred to the blonde guy. "And this is Nicole Waters." He pointed to the girl.

"I'm Haley and this is my boyfriend Jake." I smiled and shook Joshua's hand.

"Ahh! So you're Haley. Nathan talks about you a lot." Joshua chuckled.

"Were Nathan's friends from New York." Bryce spoke.

I could feel my eyes lift.

"Indeed I am. That's really nice of you to come all this way." I smiled.

"Yeah his mom called us. And we knew he needed us so we took the first jet out." Joshua smiled.

"How is he doing?" Nicole asked suddenly.

"He's going into surgery soon." I nodded.

Jake wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt a little better as he did this.

Deb finally entered the room and was shocked at the many people in the room. She gave a huge smile as she saw the three new people in the room.

"Oh my goodness! You kids have grown!" Deb smiled as she drew them all in a hug.

"Hey Deb! We missed you!" Joshua chuckled.

"I had no idea you guys were coming!" Deb smiled.

"It's Nathan!" Bryce commented.

Deb nodded.

"Well you kids are more than welcome to stay at our place. We have more than plenty of room. You can all have your own room." Deb smiled.

"Awesome!" Bryce nodded.

"We should be going." Jake spoke out.

Deb spun around. "Yes. You and Brooke need to get back to school. No more skipping." Deb nodded as she spoke to me.

With a big sigh I nodded.

"You girls can come by after school." Deb replied.

"Alright. Make sure you text me if there's any change." I nodded as Jake grabbed my hand.

"Of Course." She smiled.

Jake and I made our way outside.

"How are you holding up?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. It all feels like a whole jumble of feelings. I can't really just match up one thing." I sighed with a little frustration.

"Why don't you tell me all the things you're feeling." He whispered kissing the top of my head.

"I'm angry. Hurt. Sad. Miserable. Want to be the shit out of Lucas. Just soo much." I muttered. Jake grabbed my hand and spun me towards him. His soft eyes stopped me from talking. He gently brushed the hair from my face. Then he leaned in and planted his lips onto mine. An overwhelming feeling of warmth flooded into me. Sparks lit up all around us, even though it was freezing outside. His soft lips brushed against mine with a gentleness that took my breath away. After a few minutes he released the kiss and gazed into my eyes.

"I love you." He whispered to me with caring eyes.

I could feel my heart drop to my stomach. My jaw fell open as I let the words seep in. Maybe I didn't hear that right…. Did he just say what I think he said.

As if reading my mind he repeated it again. "Haley James, I'm in love with you. I know right now is not the right time, but I never have the right timing for these things." He gave a small laugh. My heart smiled as he looked at me. I could feel tears surround my eyes. He started smiling and wiped the falling tears. I glanced back up at him, his eyes were getting watery.

I laughed and wiped away his tears with my fingertips. "I love you too Jake." I whispered. He lifted me in his arms and held me tightly.

**At school….**

The day seemed to never go by any faster. I checked my phone religiously throughout the entire day. Never had I done that in my entire life. Every time I'd get a text a hopeful and fearful feeling came over me. But it was either Brooke or Jake texting me. By the time lunch came around I almost completed my task of sneaking off campus to check in on Nathan, but was caught by Jake who asked where I was going. With utter defeat I followed him to the lunch table with Peyton and Brooke.

"Hey where were you two?" Brooke asked wearily.

"I caught Haley here trying to sneak off to see Nathan." Jake spoke. As I took a seat I couldn't help but observe Brooke. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy as if she had been crying the whole night. Her cheeks were a little rosy, but not out of happiness. Today she seemed off. It seriously looked as if she had thrown on whatever was on her bedroom floor.

"Why did you get a text or something?" Brooke asked suddenly alert.

I shook my head. "No nothing. But he's got some new visitors. We saw them this morning." I replied.

"New people? Who?" Peyton asked.

"Nathan's friends from New York. I think their names were Joshua, Bryce, and Nicole." I recalled off the top of my head. I glanced at Peyton. Her nose was heavily wrapped up in a bandage from where Lucas had rammed it. A big gut feeling hit by stomach and I glanced away.

Brooke's eyes shot up immediately. "Joshua… the kid with curly hair?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?" I asked.

"That's Nathan's best friend from NY." She nodded with a weak smile.

"Oh. Well who's Nicole?" I asked.

Brooke thought about it for a moment and then her weak smile fell into a frown. She seemed to be turning something in her head but then finally reassured herself of something.

"Was she really pretty?" Brooke asked.

"Tall, dark hair, blue eyes, very model like." I said.

Brooke's world looked like it just shattered.

"So who is she?" Peyton asked.

"I think its Nathan's ex-girlfriend." Brooke muttered out.

The whole table fell into silence.

"What is she doing here then?" Peyton asked.

"Nathan said they were still good friends." Brooke glanced down at her food with disgust.

I brushed a hand through my hair. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Kinda like the weird feeling before a huge storm was about to hit. I bit down on my lip as I gave Jake an uneasy look. He wrapped an arm around my waist and nodded.

"I have a feeling the drama is not over yet." I sighed out.

"Me too." Brooke joined in, obviously no longer attempting to eat her food.

"What happened between them?" Peyton asked.

"She broke up with him because he cheated on her." Brooke replied.

Everyone's eyes shot up.

"Nathan cheat on a girl? That doesn't sound like him." I replied.

"You have to understand, Nathan was a different person back in New York. Before he met his friend Joshua he was kinda a complete ass." Brooke replied.

"How different?" Jake asked.

"You mean he was like Lucas…." Peyton jumped in.

Brooke nodded looking down at her phone.

As the bell rang out for class, we all threw our untouched food away. The four of us walked to our next class. Both Brooke and I paused just as we were at the door. A huge sinking feeling hit my stomach. It was déjà vu all over again from the fight. I started biting the edge of my thumb.

"You're going to be okay. The sooner you do this... the faster you can go see Nathan." Jake whispered into my ear. I nodded in agreement. I grabbed Brooke's hand who seemed to be traumatized at the door. Peyton grabbed her other hand.

"I can't do this…" Brooke's eyes filled with tears as she backed away from the door.

"Brooke don't…" Peyton broke in.

Brooke shook her head as she stared into the classroom.

"I don't think I can do this!" Brooke sobbed out as she wiped her tears.

"Please don't make us do this alone. Because I can't do this alone." My voice became choked up.

Brooke looked at me with something I had never seen before. Fear.

I held my hand out for hers. Her whole body started shaking as she saw my hand. Tears started burning my eyes as I held my other hand out to Peyton.

"We have to do this…. For Nathan." I whispered.

Peyton gave a nod and took my hand. I glanced at Brooke who wiped away more tears. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"We have to be strong." She nodded as she took my hand.

The three of us walked into the classroom together.

**Think there's going to be more drama? Tell me what you think by clicking that button down below and let me know. What do you think? **


	20. Runaway

**This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world….. – Nine days**

**Firebluez**

**Lucas Scott**

"Excuse me miss. Could you deliver this to Nathan Scott when he wakes up." I handed an envelope to the nurse.

"Sure." The lady smiled and took off from the room. I laid my head back on my pillow as two older cops walked into the room.

"Alright Lucas, the doctors say you're good enough to be transferred now." One of the older cops spoke.

"Okay officers let's do it." I nodded carefully throwing my legs off the side of the bed. As I carefully stood up, one of the officers threw me a small bag of clothes. I slowly walked into the bathroom and started stripping. I threw in another white envelope into the small bag and began thinking quickly. Once I was dressed I glanced at myself in the mirror. My face had begun healing very well. Granted the swelling had gone down, but there were a lot of cuts and gashes across my face. I carefully took off the eye bandage on my left eye. A big scratch ran down my face. With a small smile I took a deep breath. I steadied my heartbeat.

"Hey Mr. Officer I'm having trouble in here. Could you help me?" I muttered out into the door. After a couple of seconds one officer came in.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at me.

I closed my eyes and slammed my elbow into his face. A loud crack sounded into the room. I had broken his nose. The officer bent forward in pain and started reaching for his gun. I kneed him in the face and grabbed his gun from him. The cop fell to the floor. Just then the bathroom door flung open. I fired two shots at the other officer in the chest. The officer fell to the floor, as blood started protruding from the holes in his chest.

Throwing the gun to the floor I ran out of the room with the small bag. Once out in the hallway I carefully walked down the hallway toward the stairs. Once I hit the stairs I began racing down the steps. My heart raced as sweat trickled down my forehead. Shit. Shit! What the hell am I doing? As soon as I hit ground level I busted out the door and outside. I quickly ran behind other buildings and side streets. My legs and arms started burning with pain, but I pushed onward. The cold air nipped at my skin. I could see my breath of air as I panted out loud.

Once I made my way back to my house I quickly ran up the stairs to my room. Then heading toward my closet I reached up for a small box I knew contained thousands of dollars that I had taken from my father. I threw that into the small bag and threw more clothes into another bag. I removed a small envelope from the small bag and threw it on my bed. I knew I didn't have much time. I checked the time. It was almost time. Perfect.

Grabbing my bags and a huge coat I ran downstairs and out the door. I grabbed my father's keys and hurried out to the car. Throwing my bags in the passenger seat I turned the car on and threw it in reverse with ease. I flung the car forward to the bus station. I hastily jumped out the vehicle with all my bags and ditched the keys. I made my way into the small building.

"Yes." The older lady asked.

"One ticket please. I'm trying to get to Canada." I replied quickly.

"Okay. Round trip?" she asked.

"No." I shook my head.

The lady nodded and clicked away at the keys.

"Okay that'll be 850."

I threw the cash at her as she gave me my ticket.

"The bus is just about to leave. It's gate 2" the lady nodded.

I raced back outside to see the big shiny greyhound bus. I threw my bags beneath the bus storage and climbed inside the bus. Warm air hit my face as I threw myself into a seat. I tapped my foot nervously as I glanced around. Several people gave me odd glances.

"Alright were about to be leaving. Next stop Minnesota." The bus driver announced on the speaker. After a few minutes the bus started taking off. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the window.

"Goodbye!" I muttered softly to the town I loved.

The greyhound bus took off leaving nothing but a trail of dust behind.

**Didn't expect that did you? Goodbye Lucas Scott. Keep reading… more to come. Comment… lots of them.**


	21. News

**Truth be told…. I've never felt you near before.**

**Firebluez**

**Brooke Davis**

Haley and I made our way up to the 3rd floor of the hospital. As we entered Nathan's room three cops turned and faced us.

"What's going on in here?" Haley asked suddenly getting panicked.

"Did something happen to Nathan?" I jumped in.

"Calm down girls. Nathan is alright. But were here about another incident that occurred just a couple of hours ago." One of the cops replied gazing down at a clipboard.

"What?" I asked, with intense curiosity.

"Earlier, Mr. Lucas Scott, was being prepped for transportation to the juvenile detention facility. It appears he has assaulted one of the officers and shot the other one with the fallen officers' gun. He then made his quick escape. We found this envelope on his bed, addressed to you. Now I'm only going to ask you once, but did you know about this?" the officer asked, his dark eyes blaring into mine.

"No sir. I had no idea… Is the officer dead?" I trailed off as I grabbed the envelope.

"Luckily no." The officer replied sternly.

I glanced at Haley, and started stuffing the envelope into my purse, she seemed to be in stunned silence. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Haley? You okay?" I asked.

"So he didn't hurt Nathan?" Haley asked in a zone like trance.

"No." the officer replied.

"Where is he going?" I asked.

"I was hoping maybe you could tell me?"

"Sir, I think they've had enough. Can't you tell they're just as shocked about it as we all are." A girl with piercing blue eyes appeared beside us.

I glanced over at the girl. My eyes drew wide at the stunning model before my eyes. I quickly glanced back at the cop. He nodded his head and excused himself.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"No prob." The girl replied and entered Nathan's room. Haley and I exchanged uneasy glances and followed her into the room.

No one was in the room except for us three. Nicole stood by the large window overlooking the small town. Haley took a seat by Nathan. I stood close by Haley. I'd sneak a couple of glances at Nicole. She wrapped her arms over her amazing chest which I couldn't help but look at. She looked flawless even though she wore jeans and t-shirt. Her hair was picked up in messy ponytail. She reminded me of a Greek goddess.

"How did the surgery go?" Haley asked the stunning brunette.

"Everything went well. They found a lump in his upper and lower temporal lobe. But once they drained the liquid from it, he's good to go. The doctors also treated the big gash on the back of his head, I believe he has 10 stitches. Everything else will get better with time. Now all that's left is for him to wake up."

I could see Haley shaking her head as she nodded.

Suddenly I could feel a heavy gaze on me. I averted my eyes to a pair of blue eyes staring at me.

"So you must be Brooke." The girl spoke.

Heavy tension filled the room. Haley looked at me uneasily. I gave her a small nod to signify that I was ok. Haley stood up and gave a final glance.

"I'm going to get some coffee. Do yall want anything?" she asked.

"I'll take one." I replied.

"No thanks." Nicole replied never taking her eyes off me.

Haley left the room. Leaving me and Nathan's ex girlfriend in the room alone.

"So I heard that guy who shot the cops was your boyfriend." Nicole spoke with a strong confident voice.

"He was my ex-boyfriend." I corrected her.

"The same guy who also shot and put Nathan in the hospital right?" she replied.

I swallowed a big lump in my throat. What was she getting at? Is this some kind of interrogation?

"Yes." I nodded.

"That's interesting." She replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Just what are you getting at?" I replied getting agitated.

She gave me a onceover look and then dismissed me. As if I wasn't worth her time. The nerve of that bitch! I could see a hidden disgust when she looked at me. I began to get a little frustrated.

"These things always happen in hill billy towns." Nicole replied nonchalantly waving away hair from her face.

"Excuse me? What the hell did you just say?" I broke out with a fierce voice.

"Alright. I guess I'll put it to you in laments terms. Redneck boyfriend goes all psycho when redneck tramp dumps him. He goes after Nathan and they both end up in the hospital. Redneck ex-boyfriend shoots the police, and runs away. The end." Nicole finished with a roll of her eyes.

Anger began to boil up in me. All I wanted to do was slap the bitch hard in the face. Who the hell was she to judge me? She doesn't know anything. She didn't know what we've all been through. No idea! Fucking Bitch.

"You don't know anything." I muttered out.

She eyed me with caution.

"What are you even doing here anyways?" I asked.

"Deb called, and told us Nathan was in the hospital. We all came right over asap." She replied looking back at Nathan's sleeping form.

"I know why yall came. I asked why did you come? I mean you're his ex-girlfriend." I replied trying to figure it out.

"Because I was worried about him. Just because things between us didn't end like they were suppose to I'm always going to be there for him. He's all alone in this redneck town and I knew he needed me here."

This bitch was fucking cocky as hell.

Just then the door opened and two guys walked in. Haley followed behind with two cups of coffee. Haley handed me the cup of coffee which I gladly accepted. The two guys made their way over to Nicole.

"Are you Brooke Davis? Like The Brooke Davis?" a curly headed kid asked me.

A big smile filled my lips. "Joshua?" I asked.

He nodded and made his way to me. He gave me a light friendly hug.

"Nathan has ranted on about you. He said you were pretty, but damn! I didn't think he was that serious." Joshua replied showing his white teeth.

I could feel my face blush a little.

"This time I'm going to have to agree with him too." The other kid busted in.

"And this must be Haley right? From this morning? Beautiful! Sorry we didn't get a chance to talk this morning." Joshua smiled giving Haley a hug.

"I think I might have to transfer over here!" the other kid spoke again.

"Sure" Nicole rolled her eyes.

"I'm Bryce by the way Brooke. I mean if things don't work out with Nathan, you should give me a call." The sandy blonde guy gave a small wink.

Joshua gave him a look. Then he turned around to face us.

"So girls how's it going? Getting along with Nicole?" Joshua chuckled as he glanced over at the eye rolling Nicole.

"Is she still being a bitch?" Bryce commented.

"Fuck off Bryce." Nicole blurted out.

"Ahh yes. The fiery goddess exists." Joshua chuckled.

"Don't worry she's been that way since the trip." Bryce added in.

I laughed at the mere mention of goddess. Apparently I'm not the only one that thought so. Yet the ice princess definitely has an attitude.

"I think she has pms." Bryce whispered to us.

Haley and I glanced and silently chuckled.

"You guys are complete imbeciles. Don't you realize that were all here because of her. She caused this!" Nicole raised her voice out loud.

The room filled with dead silence. Both the boys looked back from me to her. I took in a deep breath, and spun on my heels and walked out of the room slamming the door shut. I placed my back against the wall and sunk down to my knees. I buried my head into my hands. Finally. Someone had finally said it. The words I'd been fearing would happen. A gnawing at the pit of my stomach started eating me. Tears fell down my face. I heard the door open and close. I felt the presence of someone sitting next to me. Glancing up I saw Joshua's blue concerned eyes on me.

"Don't pay any attention to her. We all know it's not your fault." Joshua whispered to me, while rubbing my shoulder for support.

"No… she's right. I mean none of this would've happened if.."

"Don't say that. Nicole is really upset by this whole situation. She's never seen Nathan in the hospital in her entire life. When she sees him, she sees him as Nathan, the invincible guy who's tough. This has really frazzled her. Me too." His tone became softened.

"I think it's done that to everyone." I nodded wiping away my tears.

"Yeah, besides she's also a little jealous too." Joshua added in with a chuckle.

"She's jealous of me?" I questioned.

"You're kidding right? She totally is! I mean granted she's still in love with Nathan but I mean all he ever does is talk about you."

A huge pang hit me.

"Wait… Back up. What do you mean she's still in love with Nathan?" I breathed out.

He immediately bit his lip and lowered his glance as if he hadn't meant for that to slip out. I could feel my world starting to spin around. Just then Haley ran out of the room. "Brooke! He's awake!" Haley squealed.

Joshua and I got up within a second. We both quickly darted into the room after Haley. I let out a huge smile as Nathan reached for a glass of water beside his bed. "Nathan!" I smiled as I ran up to his side. Once he took a small sip, Haley grabbed the cup from him.

"Brooke!" he smiled with delight. I couldn't help but stare at his face. He looked a little pale around the face, but nonetheless was still amazing. A huge wave of relief flooded through me as he was awake. His eyes traveled away from me and glanced around the room. His eyes grew wide as they spotted the three people from New York.

"You guys are here?" Nathan gave a huge smile.

"Hell yeah! We had to see you!" Joshua smiled as he stood beside me.

"It's great to see you!"Nathan nodded.

"Anything for you Wolf man." Bryce smiled from the foot of his bed.

Nathan gave a low raspy chuckle until he spotted Nicole, who had joined Bryce at his side.

"Nicky? How are you?" He asked.

"A lot better now that you're awake." She gave her 1st smile. A huge wave of jealousy came over me. She had a gorgeous smile. I couldn't help but picture the two of them together. But I somehow swallowed the disturbing image and concentrated on the fact that he was awake.

"How are you feeling?" Haley broke in.

"Not my best for sure. But happier that everyone is here. Where's my mom at?" he asked looking around.

"She went on a coffee run. She should be back any minute." Nicole spoke as her eyes lit up when she looked at him. I clenched my jaw. I wanted to jump across the bed and rip her face into shreds at how fake she was being. She's looking at my guy. My guy!

I drew in a big breath of air. Technically he's not my guy. I mean we agreed that we'd stay friends until we worked out our problems. So technically were both still single.

"Cool. So how's Lucas doing?" Nathan asked uneasily.

Everybody started glancing around at each other with unsure eyes. Nathan took notice and eyed someone till they looked him in the face. "Will somebody talk to me? Tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"Brooke?" he whispered to me.

"Alright… " I nodded and brushed my hair away from my face.

**Like the new characters? Think they will cause some drama? Let me know… Review plz!**


	22. Returning To The Past

**So I must apologize fellow readers that I did not post anything during Spring Break. Confession: I was out of town…. I'm sorry. I had planned on putting out a couple of chapters but that never happened. But I hope yall forgive me! But I'm posting now! So that must count right! Anyways thanks for the comments and reviews. Nicole is a bitch. **

**Firebluez**

I laid my head back against my pillow. Wow. I couldn't believe what had happened with Lucas. I knew he had problems and was a compete dick but never in my mind had I ever thought about him becoming a criminal. I closed my eyes as my body began throbbing with pain. A flash of a gun being pulled on me made my body shudder. I shot up from bed and quickly glanced around the room. My chest quickly rose and fell as my dark room fell silent.

A nurse came in and started checking my vitals. I watched her as she gracefully glanced at the monitor and began scribbling down on her clipboard. She glanced up at me and gave me a friendly smile. She had semi-long blonde hair, and wore dark green scrubs. Her name tag dangled down from her right pocket. Her name was Lisa.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in a polite tone.

"Pain is starting to kick in." I gave a weak smile.

"Do you want something for the pain?" she smiled.

I shook my head. "No thanks. It lets me know I'm still alive."

"Are you sure? Cause I can get you something!" she replied revealing her pearly white teeth. A smile half smile crept onto my face. She was a nice girl.

"No thanks." I replied.

She nodded and started pulling out a small white envelope. "Here!"

I grabbed the envelope with a confused face. "What's this?"

"The boy who shot the officers told me to give this to you when you woke up." She replied and left the room.

I held the white envelope with unease. My heart raced as I opened up the envelope and pulled out the letter that was inside.

_Nathan,_

_I don't really know how things ended up this way. All I know was that my world was falling apart. And I blamed you. Truth is, is that I was jealous of you. You have everything. I never meant to hurt anyone. I let things get out of hand. _

_Every time I saw you and Brooke together it started becoming clear to me that I didn't fit into her picture anymore. I mean the way she looks at you…. She's never looked at me that way. I can tell a lot that you care about her, and you'd never hurt her. Which is more than what I can say about myself. I ended up hurting her in almost every way… I know you won't make the same mistakes as I have. You're a great guy, and you deserve her. Take care of her. _

_In honesty, you're more of a man than my own father. I've still got some ways to go. You're one of the good guys. _

_I'm sorry. One day I hope you can forgive me._

_Lucas Scott_

I stared down at the note with disbelief. Why did he write this to me? I've never taken Lucas for the apologizing letter type. Without noticing I closed my wide opened jaw. The news about Lucas spread like wildfire. A part of me still couldn't believe that he could do that. Not only shoot an officer, but me too. I stared down at the note and reread it once again. I still didn't understand. What was going on? Things around me were changing so fast. I felt like I was starting to drown in this tidal wave of insanity. A heavy feeling stirred in my stomach. I folded the letter back into the envelope. I wonder how Brooke is taking this? Did Lucas give her a letter too? Where was he? I mean is he coming back?

A sinking feeling threw my stomach into a whirlwind. I let out a loud gasp as I clutched my stomach. Searing pain scorched in my abdomen. I closed my eyes as I began grabbing my blankets for support. Small streaks of tears crawled from the side of eyes as the throbbing pain subsided. I let out a low breath as I paced my breathing. What the hell was that?

Brooke's face flashed into my head from earlier this evening. I could feel a small smile fill my face until thoughts of another girl broke in. Nicole. What was she doing here? Don't get me wrong I'm glad she's here but I just can't seem to shake this feeling. Last time we saw each other it was not on good terms. I mean she dumped me for cheating on her. And I really don't blame her for that. I was an ass…. And deserved it. She hated me. But yet I just couldn't put two and two together. I started chewing on my lower lip. I started nervously tapping my chest.

Just then a small knock at the door pulled me from my train of thought.

Nicole walked in with a big smile. I stared at the beautiful girl and took her all in. She still looked amazing no doubt about that. I returned a friendly smile as she pulled a chair up to me.

"Hey Scotch." She spoke.

"You still call me that?" I perked an eye.

"Well that was your choice of poison was it not?" she asked.

I licked my lips and nodded. She scooted her chair closer to me. I sucked in a big breath of air and looked at her. A luscious smell of sweet vanilla infused with sandalwood absorbed into my nose. The smell was a deathly toxic, one I use to throw myself into every chance I got. I fought the urge to take pleasure in her smell. She was eyeing me with careful observation. I could feel my heart starting to beat louder at her intense gaze. Her blue eyes engulfed me as they usually did. I could see many thoughts flash through her mind. Flashes of Nicole and I flooded into my head. One particular image flew in of us holding hands and laughing into the snowy night.

_:Flashback:_

"_Nathan don't!" Nicole squealed as I gathered up a snow ball._

"_Or what?" I laughed. _

_Her cold pink face laughed louder as I slowly made my way to her. She held her hands out to protect herself. Her black coat wavered as a brush of wind blew at it. I couldn't help but stare at her in awe. Her beauty in itself always made my day. I bit down on my lip, her eyes were pleading with me to drop it. I chuckled as I released the snowball from my glove letting it drop to the ground. I shook my head as I smiled at her. No matter what is was, there was no denying her from whatever she wanted. I could never say no to her. I was enslaved by her._

"_You're lucky I like you." I replied._

_Just then she leapt to the ground and eagerly threw a perfectly circular snowball at my face. An icy force hit my face then slowly fell to the ground. She laughed as she ran around the small park. I chased after her, with a snowball at hand. She ran across the park. In no time I was close behind. Once I focused my aim I threw the snowball at her ass. With a single whack, it hit her. She turned around, to throw another one but I caught her arm and carefully tackled her to the snow filled grass. I tickled her sides._

"_Nathan!" she giggled. _

"_Release the ball and I will stop." I replied with a sneaky grin._

"_Never!" she yelled. _

_I continued tickling her until finally tears fell from her face. _

"_Okay okay! I give!" she breathed out with laughter. _

"_Good." I smiled and leaned my head in. My lips brushed against hers in perfect unison. She threw her hands around my neck and brought me in closer. I slid my hand down her back and on top of her ass. She moaned as our tongues tangled together. I could feel her smile and I pulled away. I perked an eye as I looked down at her._

"_What?" I asked intrigued by the look she was giving me. _

"_Nothing." She shook her head. _

"_Tell me. I see something reeling in there." I laughed as I poked at her head. _

_She locked eyes with mine. My smiled disappeared as I looked into her eyes. There was something there. Something I had seen before but only a couple of times. This look in her eyes…. It wasn't a bad thing, but I couldn't figure it out. Whatever is was really lit up her face. Which was remarkable to watch._

"_Well…" she smiled and smacked her lips. _

"_Do I have to force you to tell me?" I laughed. _

_Her warm breath hit my face. I cupped the sides of her face and kissed her rosy cheeks. Then I brushed the hair from her face. After a few minutes her warm smile dropped down into a concentrated face. _

"_Nathan….. I love you." She whispered. _

_My jaw dropped wide open. I could feel my heart race. Did she just say that? She loves me? Why me? What? Is this some kind of fucking joke? _

_I could feel my body starting to react with anxiety. Panic started to seep in as I rolled off from her and stood up. Every part of my body grew with shock. She stood up and looked at me with caution. That explains the look she was giving me. I turned my back to her as I started pacing back and forth. I ran a hand through my hair and then my chest. _

_She waited patiently as she observed me. _

"_Say something." She whispered. _

_I paused and gave her my full attention. _

_How could she love me? Me? The biggest screw up in the entire fucking world. This cannot be happening. No. This wasn't supposed to happen. We were suppose to have fun, fuck around for a little while then walk away. No commitments. _

"_What do you want me to say?" I asked._

_She looked at me in shock. _

"_You don't love me…. Do you?" she asked with tears hitting her eyes. _

"_No I don't." I nodded with an uncaring tone. Her eyes filled with tears. I watched before my eyes as her heart began to break. In a way I felt guilty about doing this, but she had to know the truth. This was all it was ever going to be._

"_I mean we can go back and pretend like this never happened." I replied with a light tone._

_Her eyes darted at me. She gave a fowl grimace. _

"_You mean you want to forget this happened." She reiterated. _

"_Yeah." I smiled. _

"_HOW NATHAN? HOW AM I GOING TO FORGET THAT I TOLD YOU THAT I LOVE YOU?" she shouted. _

_I glanced down at the snow. I could feel the rush of blood heat my face. _

"_I just want things to go back to normal." I replied. _

_She glanced at me… and shook her fists. My mind started racing. If I don't do something I'm going to lose her. Another panic set in to keep her. She spun on her heels and started taking off._

"_Wait!" I called out. _

"_For what?" she asked with disappointment on her face. _

"_I know right now I can't say the words… but just give me time."I replied._

_She nodded her head and looked away. Was this going to work? I have no idea. But I just needed her in my life. After everything that I've been through I couldn't afford to lose anyone._

_I walked up to her and immediately placed my lips on hers. Crashing lips collided as our kiss became passionate. My hands wrapped around her back as we continued our kiss. Once I felt things were okay I released the kiss. _

"_Please don't leave me." I whispered to her as I gazed into her sapphire eyes. _

_She swallowed deeply and nodded. I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers together. We walked in silence as dead of night took over._

_: End of Flashback:_

No matter how much I tried to deny it, she still had some kind of power over me. I trembled at the thought.

"It's 3 in the morning. What are you doing here?" I asked.

She bit down on her bottom lip and looked away. I could see tears form around her eyes. My heart pulled as I couldn't help but feel sympathy.

"Hey! What's wrong?" I asked sitting up.

"I was so scared. I thought you were never going to wake up." She sobbed out. I reached over to her and pulled her into a small hug. "It's okay. I'm fine." I whispered to her as I stroked her hair. After a few minutes she pulled away from the hug and looked up at me with tear stained eyes. She ran her hands through my hair. Then she leaned in and placed her lips onto mine. Surprise filled me as she kissed me. I pulled back and gave her a wide eye look.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." She replied in an honest tone.

I let out a low sigh and looked away.

"Listen Nicole, I have feelings for Brooke." I replied.

"Yeah I know, but technically you're not together." She responded.

"Doesn't matter." I replied looking back at her.

"Nathan, look at all the trouble she's caused!"

"Don't!" I demanded.

"Think about it Nathan. From all that Joshua has told me it has been nothing but drama from her. I've heard everything. She has caused more damage to you more than anyone."

"Nicole you don't know what you are talking about."

"Answer me this. If you hadn't met Brooke, would you be in this situation that you are in now?" she asked.

"Nicole!"

"Answer the question Nate!" she threw back.

I swallowed a big lump in my throat.

"No. I wouldn't be." I responded.

"Nathan you nearly died. Don't you understand! She almost killed you!"

"No that was her ex-boyfriend!" I argued.

"Same thing! It's still her fault!"

Her words seeped into my head. As much as I hated to admit, she was right. If it wasn't for Brooke being in my life, I'm sure my life would be peachy. Hell, Haley and I would've been fine. I sat in silence staring at the wall ahead of me.

"This isn't her fault." I repeated again.

I felt her blue eyes on me.

"Nathan… don't be so naïve!" she spoke.

My eyes quickly darted to hers.

"Nicole, what are you doing?" I asked sternly. I could feel myself getting agitated, which was creating a weird sensation in my stomach.

Her mouth dropped open a little and looked at me with confusion. She let out a confused look and scratched her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" she replied.

I looked her dead in the eye with my most determined face I could give. She quickly glanced away from my glare and looked down at her hands. I knew she was lying. I could always tell when she was.

"You know very damn well what you're doing. So cut it out now!" I demanded.

I could see her clench her jaw. "I'm sorry Nathan. I just don't think that she's the right girl for you. I'm just trying to protect you. I don't want you getting hurt." She whispered still staring at her hands.

"I get it… but blaming Brooke is not the problem. I would really appreciate it if you could lay off her. Alright?" I sighed.

She lifted her eyes to me. Again she seemed to be studying me with curiosity. Silence took over within the few minutes. To be honest I didn't know what to say. All I could do was sit in silence and listen away to the beeping monitor.

"You've changed." Nicole broke the silence.

I glanced in her direction and met her face.

"I have." I nodded.

She shook her head and rubbed a hand through her dark brown hair. "No…. I mean seriously you have really changed."

"How so?" I asked.

"For starters… the old Nathan would've never turned down a kiss."

I let out a low chuckle. A small smile filled her face revealing her sparkling white teeth.

"True." I mumbled.

"But… it's more than that. There's something different about you. I mean it's written all over your face. But I just can't figure it out." She paused as she continued studying me.

"I don't know what you mean?" I asked completely confused.

She shook her head and laughed. "I don't know how to explain it I guess. But whatever it is… you look good."

"Thanks." I nodded.

She drew in a big sigh and let out a weak smile.

"I'm just going to say this now…. But I don't like Brooke." Nicole confessed.

I let out a small smirk. "Why? You don't even know her."

"Well neither do you." She shot back.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I asked.

She sighed and leaned up against the bed rail. "I've known girls like Brooke all my life Nate. I know what type of person she is. All I'm saying is that there are things that you don't know about Brooke Davis." She replied.

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know Nate. But girls like her…. You've got to be careful." She spoke with a soft voice.

"Nicky… I don't understand." I responded.

"Secrets Nathan. Secrets." She muttered out.

"Brooke would never hide anything from me. Just like I would never hide anything from her." I retorted.

"Not yet." Nicole replied with hurt in her eyes.

I met her hurt eyes. What the hell is she talking about? She doesn't know her.

"Nicky… I really like her. And I know that once you give her a chance, then you're going to like her too." I smiled warmly.

"She's such a bitch." Nicole replied.

"And you aren't?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. I chuckled slightly as she gave me a friendly smile. A low throbbing pain shot in my chest. My hand flew to my chest where the pain shot through. After a few seconds the pain went away.

"You must really like her." She stated flatly. "I mean with everything that you've been through. She must mean a lot to you doesn't she?"

"Trust me Nicky" I sighed. "You have no idea."

Nicole pulled her phone out to check the time. Once she was done she shoved the phone back into her pocket.

"Do you mind if I stay here with you?" she asked with warm eyes.

"Sure." I nodded.

She suddenly stood up and began clambering onto the bed with me.

"Uhhh… Nicky.. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Scoot over Scotch." She replied carefully moving around all the wires I was connected to.

"Nicole. This isn't…"

"Nate just shut up and go to sleep." She replied as she rested her head on my chest. I could feel my head shaking as she made herself comfortable. Her smell intoxicated me. There was no way I could avoid it. I could feel my body feel warmer as she smiled into my chest. Glancing down at her brought back memories.

"Nicole." I whispered to her.

Her blue eyes glanced up at me.

"Brooke…."

"Nathan, were just friends. That's all. We aren't doing anything wrong. Okay?" she gazed into my eyes. Huh… That's funny. Wasn't that what Brooke said to me when we were hanging out. Déjà vu. Deep down some part of me just shut off. To be honest I was really exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep. Running a hand through my hair I rested my head back against the pillow.

"Fine." I muttered in a low voice.

Within a few minutes I finally fell asleep.

**Your thought? Review please!**


	23. A Basket Ball

The next day I woke up to the morning shine. I squinted around to find no one in bed with me. Just then my mom walked in, trailing a cheery Brooke.

"Hey! How are you?" my mom asked as she walked over to me and placed a kiss on my head.

"Tired." I yawned.

"Aww! Sadface!" Brooke commented popping up next to my side.

"Alright, well I'll be right back. I'm going to ask the doctors when you're coming out!" my mom smiled.

"But you just got here?" I replied.

"Don't worry. I'll be back." My mother smiled and left Brooke and I alone.

"How are you?" Brooke asked.

"Sore." I moaned.

She took a seat in the chair beside me. With a toss of her hair she locked eyes with me. I quickly glanced away toward the window. Awkward silence took over.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Just sore." I replied.

"Lame excuse." She retorted.

I bit the inside of my cheek and quickly glanced over at Brooke. Her eyes were studying me with close observation. She was trying to figure out what was really wrong.

"Lucas wrote me a letter." I spoke glancing back at her.

Brooke furrowed her eyes. Her face was unreadable. I studied her with great inspection but she gave no signs of weakness.

"Did you get one?" I asked uneasily.

She glanced at the window and then set her eyes on the floor. "No… he didn't." she responded in a slow tone. I watched her as she looked up to meet my eyes. I couldn't tell if she was lying or not. But why would she lie to me? No she wouldn't. Brooke can't lie to me. I nodded and brushed a hand through my hair.

"Do you…."

"I don't want to talk about him." She replied abruptly.

I licked my lips and looked away. It stayed that way for a long time. I looked around the room, anywhere but her. I don't know why, but I had this sinking feeling. From the corner of my eye I could see Brooke looking down at the ground. I couldn't quite read her expression but she didn't seem like herself today.

I bit on my lower lip.

"Do you blame me? For all this?" Brooke broke the silence in a low whisper. I shifted my head to her, but she wasn't looking at me. Her head was turned away so I couldn't see her face. I stared at her long and hard. Of course I didn't blame her for this…

"How could you even say that." I replied.

"Because… it is! I'm the reason why you're in here." She broke out into tears. I sat up. A huge wave of pain throbbed around my body. Letting out a low grunt I reached for her.

"What are you doing!" she shrieked as I started getting out of bed.

Carefully throwing my legs over, taking in a big breath I stood up. She darted up from her seat and held a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"Get back in bed! Like for real Nathan!" she replied wiping the small streaks of tears away.

I gave a small smile. I grabbed the sides of her face. She looked at me with confusion. I wiped the tears from her face with the edges of my thumb. I loved catching her off guard.

"I don't care." I realized as I spoke the words.

"What? Nathan you've just been shot, you need…"

I stopped her and planted a light kiss on her lips. At first she seemed shocked by my random attack but it silenced her completely. A big surge of warmth and happiness flooded through me. I melted into her as I carefully wrapped my arms around her waist. The monitor started beating faster and faster as I smiled into the kiss. My body felt on fire as we deepened the kiss. Brooke brought her hands to my face as we slowly backed up against the wall. Her breathing became very heavy and she moaned into the kiss. I felt good. I needed this. After a few minutes I could feel some strength return back to me. I broke the kiss with a huge smile.

"I just need you." I whispered to her and brought her into my arms. We both leaned against the wall holding each other. I knew she was hurting. I could feel she was blaming herself for all that's happened. But the truth is… she isn't responsible for this. If I could change anything, I wouldn't. She was worth it. I may be in pain now, but she was worth the risk.

"But… I"

"Brooke… I wouldn't do anything different."I replied.

Just then my mom walked back in and stopped in her tracks at the sight of me standing up.

"What the hell are you doing Nathan Royal Scott? Get your ass back in that bed!" My mom demanded as she held two cups of cocoa. I released Brooke and carefully got back into bed with Brooke's help. My mom handed the drink to Brooke who gladly accepted.

"I told him to stay in bed." Brooke replied over her cup.

"I'm sure you did, but Nathan can always be stubborn." My mom stated giving me the evil eye.

I silently shrugged my shoulders and laughed.

"What did the doctors say about me leaving?" I asked.

"Well you're going to have to stay here for at least a couple of weeks. But they said you would need to go to a physical therapist. However there is some bad news…" my mom replied.

"What is it?" I asked wearily.

My mother's eyes looked down at the floor. "The doctor's say that it's not a good idea for you to play anymore sports."

"WHAT!" I responded immediately.

"Any type of physical altercation or injury on your body could permanently damage something important."

"What does this mean? No more basketball?" I asked looking at her with big eyes.

"Nathan I don't want you getting hurt! I mean if one thing goes wrong…." my mom trailed off with teary eyes.

A big throbbing in my chest gave way. Shock filled my body and suddenly it felt like something was ripped out of my chest. I closed my eyes and let my head droop down. All the years that I had planned on playing for college basketball and possibly the NBA had suddenly all been tossed out the window.

I felt Brooke's hand reach for mine. She gently squeezed it bringing me back to reality. "I understand. I'm just grateful that I'm still alive." I replied with a monotone voice. I could feel my heart breaking.

"Basketball isn't everything Nathan. This isn't the end. In fact this is actually the beginning of your new life." My mom gave a cheery smile. I gave her a weak smile and nodded.

"Well I've got a meeting I've gotta go to. I just came in to see how you were. I love you!" my mother kissed the top of my head. "Joshua texted me a while ago and said they were gonna be stopping by. Now you two behave."

I nodded and watched her shut the door.

"Nathan…. Are you okay?" Brooke whispered to me. My eyes stayed glued to the door. "Nathan?" Brooke repeated a little louder.

"I'm fine." I replied with a raspy voice.

"No you're not." She shook her head as she sat on my bed. Without thinking I wrapped my arms across my chest still staring after the door.

"Nathan talk to me. Please don't shut me out." Brooke spoke rubbing her hand on my knee.

My eyes began burning. Slithers of warm moisture fell down my face.

"I've been playing basketball since I was 4 years old. On my 4th birthday party my dad gave me my first basketball. Everywhere that I went I would always carry that basketball with me. On every Saturday my dad would take me to the park to go play one on one. Sometimes my mother would sit on the benches cheering for me. My dad would always let me win. Then afterwards we would go get an ice cream cone from the corner ice cream shop. That was our weekend tradition. But after a couple of months things started changing. On one early Saturday morning I was waiting for my dad to take me out to the park after he got off work. When he finally got home it was almost 10pm. He said he was sorry for working late and promised that next Saturday we would take me. The next Saturday came around and nothing happened. At first I thought maybe that he was getting tired of losing. In my childish mind I figured if I let him win a couple of games he would still want to play with me. On the third Saturday he took me to the park. I played poorly so that he could win. He caught on after a while and asked why I was playing so badly. I told him I was just sick. However by the time the next Saturday came he didn't come home that day. I remember waiting hours and hours for him to come home but he never did. Later that night my mom explained to me that my dad wasn't coming back home. In my head I thought she was being retarded because there was no way that my dad would leave home. I mean where would he have gone? Somehow I got the idea in my head that if I played better he would come home. So I would stay up all night practicing for days and weeks on end. I even joined a basketball team and practiced my heart out."

"When I turned 5 years old my mom got hit with divorce papers. At the time I didn't really understand what divorce papers were….. It had been nearly 6 months since my dad had been home. But I couldn't understand why he wasn't coming home. I mean I had been practicing and training. I was the best out of all my team members and he wasn't home."

More tears fell down my face as Brooke held onto my hand tightly.

"I kept trying to become perfect. I made sure that I would hit every shot I made. I had to be perfect if not he wouldn't come back. It wasn't until I turned 8 I began to realize that maybe he was never coming home. And that sparked something in me that I couldn't explain. I was angry. Soo soo angry. I mean how could my father leave us? How could he do that to me? To my mom? By the time I was 10 I completely immersed myself with basketball. I was obsessed with the idea that if I could make it all the way to the NBA then he would remember me. Then he would see my face and know what he had left behind and he would regret leaving his family. And only then could I rub it in his face on what he missed out on."

"Nathan…" Brooke whispered as she wiped the new tears trailing down her eyes.

A huge lump formed into the back of my throat. I bit down on my lower lips and looked away. "Not once… did he ever come to look for me. Not once." I whispered letting my head fall down.

I could feel my body shaking and more emotions swept through me. I tried holding back my emotions but I couldn't do it. Brooke wrapped her arms around me and brought me closer to her. I started crying as she held onto me tightly. I placed my head onto her shoulder and let everything come out. I could feel her hands rubbing my back as she kissed the side of my head.

"It wasn't your fault that he left." She whispered into my ear.

"He messed up big time. And I know that he is still regretting it every single day of his life. But you can't keep blaming yourself for this. He made the biggest mistake of his life because you are the most incredible guy that I've ever met. You Nathan Scott light up the world with your smile and kindness. You're strong, and brave and have one of the biggest hearts. And it's a real shame for him because he never got the chance to know just how amazing his son is." Brooke whispered as she looked into my eyes.

She smiled warmly at me as she caressed the sides of my face. I closed my eyes as I quickly melted away by her touch. "I know basketball was a big part of your life. But I'm here for you… and I'm here to stay. We are going to get through this! Together."

I grabbed one of her hands and gently kissed each finger then I pulled her hand to my chest. "Thank you." My voice shook.

She smiled as she kissed the top of my forehead. Then she wiped my tears away.

"You are still alive Nathan Scott. Things change and sometimes will never be the same. I know you've worked hard at basketball but it's time for something new. So what are you going to do now?" she asked cheerily.

I smiled as I gave her a sheepish grin. "Well we are alone…. And it appears that I've found a bed." I smiled.

Her eye brows shot up as she gazed into my eyes. Her eyes soon darkened mischievously but she quickly shook herself. "Hold on Mister… you've just been shot. There's nooo way that were gonna be doing that any time soon." She replied with a big smile.

I let my jaw drop a little and looked at her with big eyes.

"Don't give me that look. Besides… I mean were not even dating." She added in.

"Hmmm… You're right." I nodded.

"You bet your ass I am." She giggled.

Just then my old friends from New York busted into the door chattering loudly.

"I told you to park at the 1st spot!" Joshua complained as he shrugged out of his coat.

"You're kidding right? I could barely fit in that tiny ass spot!" Bryce shot back.

"That's what she said." Nicole commented as she strode over to Joshua to hit him on the head.

"Woooow. Were we interrupting something?" Bryce smiled as he noticed Brooke laying next to me in the bed.

I could feel my face redden as Brooke slowly clambered out of my bed. I quickly glanced at Brooke's face and she looked slightly embarrassed.

"Don't mind us!" Bryce added in giving me a wink.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"You do know that he's been shot right?" Nicole stated with an edge to her tone.

"Well I definitely didn't hear him complaining…" Brooke retorted back throwing a seductive smile my way.

I laughed and gave her a small wink. Nicole glared at me with those sapphire eyes. I gave her a weak smile but she dismissed it. Today she wore a low cut shirt that if you looked enough you could see underneath it. Her hair was thrown into a bun, but she had missed a couple of strands which fit perfectly well with her makeup. I made sure to keep my eyes on her face.

"So Brooke how did you sleep last night?" Joshua asked making his way over to her. He pulled her into a friendly hug.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Didn't really sleep much. You?" She asked.

"I've had better nights." He laughed.

"I slept very well last night." Nicole commented as she made her way over to my side of the bed.

"Not everything's about you Nicky." Bryce threw out as he made his way to the foot of the bed.

Nicole laughed as she leaned over me very slowly. I glanced in the other direction as her chest came close to my face. I felt her lips kiss the top of my head then she pulled back. I swallowed a huge lump in my throat as I saw Brooke glaring at Nicole. Nicole smiled at Brooke and went back Bryce's side.

Shit…. Were the only thoughts that ran through my head as I glanced from Nicole back to Brooke.

**Things can never be simple these days…. How do yall feel about Nicole? Thinks she's trying to get Nathan back? Tell me your thoughts by clicking the button below. **

**Firebluez **


	24. Breakout

**Nathan Scott**

A few hours later Haley, Peyton, and Jake entered my room carrying a couple of boxes of doughnuts. Brooke quickly leapt up from the chair beside me to help Haley carry in three cartons of coffee orders.

"A little thirsty there Haley?" I teased as they placed everything on a small table.

She smiled and skipped her way to my side. "Aren't we all?" she mocked in a teasing tone and placed a light kiss on my forehead.

"So you love me right?" I asked with a big smile.

She quirked a brow. "Why do you ask?" she smiled.

"Well if you loved me…. Then you wouldn't mind hooking me up with a doughnut." I nodded.

"Ohhhh." She commented and made her way over to the table. "You mean this precious thing right here?" she lifted up a perfectly glazed warm doughnut. I could feel my mouth start to water as I stared at it.

Joshua and Bryce started laughing. "He gets the same look when he's staring at Brooke." Bryce chuckled.

"Doughnuts and Brooke. Sounds like a porno waiting to happen." Peyton chuckled.

"Please?" I begged Haley.

"The doctors said you can't have any." She responded.

I pushed out my lower lip into a pout. She immediately let out a soft laugh and made her way over to me with the doughnut. She slowly presented the doughnut to me but as I reached for it she pulled it away.

"Hey!" I pouted.

"Aren't you supposed to be telling me you love me or something?" Haley replied in a playful manner.

I let out a soft chuckle. "I love you Haley."

"Good." She nodded and handed me the doughnut.

I bit into my doughnut. My taste buds started shouting with happiness. I closed my eyes as I slowly started chewing the amazing sweetness.

"Thanks Haley for the doughnuts and coffee. It was very thoughtful of you." Joshua spoke.

Haley spun around and smiled. "No prob."

Jake made his way over to Haley and engulfed her in a big hug. Peyton made her way to my bedside. Her green eyes ran me over. I noticed some bruising on her nose. The bandages had come off her already. I smiled at her.

"How you been?" Peyton asked brushing a hand through my hair.

"Bed ridden." I complained.

Peyton laughed. I glanced around the room. Joshua, Bryce, Haley and Brooke were in their own little world talking silently together. Nicole was sitting up on the table with the doughnuts texting nonchalantly on her phone. I glanced back at Peyton with a smile.

"Listen… I just wanted to say thanks. You know for what you did." I spoke with a serious tone.

Her smile disappeared from her face as she returned a pensive look. She nodded and looked down at the floor.

"I'm just sorry I didn't do more." She replied.

I pinched my lips together and looked up at her.

"More?" I questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders and blew out a long breath. "Yeah."

"I don't understand?" I replied.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're okay." She smiled.

"OKAY EVERYONE! ATTENTION!" Joshua spoke loudly.

All eyes were on Joshua.

"So we've come to a decision. Majority has already voted." Joshua spoke.

I glanced around the room in confusion.

"Uhhh…. What?" Peyton asked as she eyed the small group.

"Were sneaking Nathan out of the hospital!" Bryce shouted out.

"WHAT?" Nicole and Peyton spoke in unison.

"Nathan needs to get out. I know how it's like to be in a hospital for such a long time. It sucks. So were sneaking Nathan out for a couple of hours." Joshua smiled.

Nicole stood up and made her way toward me.

"Are yall fucking psycho? He's been shot! And you want to take him where exactly?" Nicole blurted out furiously.

"A party." Jake jumped in.

"A party? Do you guys seriously think that's a good idea for Nathan? I mean he's…." Peyton trailed off.

"No! You guys are fucking stupid. He's not going anywhere!"Nicole interrupted.

"Nicky come on he's been here for almost 3 weeks! He hasn't been able to do anything! He can walk on his own already. So why not?" Joshua spoke up.

I quietly glanced back and forth between the two. I released a low sigh and glanced at Brooke. Her eyes were on me. A small smile played on my lips. We stayed locked on to each other for what felt like forever.

"Nathan?" Nicole spoke.

I withdrew my eyes from Brooke to Nicole.

"What?" I asked.

Bryce let out chuckle.

"What do you want to do?" Nicole asked.

I pinched my lips together and looked around the room. I was so fucking tired of this place. I needed to get out. There was no denying what my choice was.

"Let's party." I smiled.

Nicole rolled her eyes and walked back to her purse.

"Hell yeah!" Bryce shouted enthusiastically.

….

**Location: Rachel's House**

Music blared loudly throughout the big house. In the back of my mind I knew I shouldn't be doing this… but I just couldn't stand being in that place anymore. I needed some air. I hate the feeling of being trapped, ya know.

Brooke wrapped her arm around my waist. I smiled as she grabbed my hand and led me to the living room. She quickly started swaying her hips to the beat. I licked my lips and wrapped my hands on her hips. My hands started burning with heat as her body slowly started moving closer to me. I pulled her in more.

Jake and Haley were by us dancing. I smiled at Haley who was keeping an eye on me. Bryce and Nicole were in the kitchen drinking. Joshua and Peyton were talking in a corner in deep conversation.

Suddenly Rachel popped out of nowhere to Brooke and I.

"NATHAN!" Rachel excitedly jumped.

Brooke and I broke apart as Rachel gave me a hug.

"Shit you are alive!" She added in.

I gave Brooke an uneasy glance. She grabbed a hold of my hand as Rachel continued.

"So are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm good. Just wanted to get out." I laughed.

"Well were all glad you're good. If you need anything… I'll be around." She winked and then disappeared.

"Did she just fucking do what I think she did." Brooke commented.

"What?" I asked turning my attention to Brooke.

"Right in front of my face! The nerve of that bitch." She added in.

I laughed and kissed Brooke's head lightly.

"Listen I'm gonna head outside. It's loud in here." I told her.

"I'll go with you." She answered.

Hand in hand we walked outside. Silence immediately followed as we headed out to the pool. A small smile lit my face as I recalled the last time Brooke and I were here.

"What are you thinking about?" Brooke asked as we both took a seat.

"The last time we were here." I laughed.

A big smile lit her face. "You mean where we almost kissed." My eyes landed on hers with a slight smirk across my face. Her face flushed red. A small string tugged at my heart as I watched her.

"Yeah, I believe so." I laughed. "But I'm afraid you had a boyfriend at the time. So that idea was definitely not a possibility."

"Oh really." Brooke smiled.

"Yeah… I mean the thought of kissing you just grosses me out a little." I joked.

"Oh so now you've got games?" Brooke eyed me with amusement.

"What?" I laughed.

"You're such a jerk." She playfully hit my arm.

I gently reached out and grabbed her legs, pulling her to me. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I hoisted her onto my lap. Her breath splashed across my face as I gazed into those adorable hazel eyes. I gently brushed away the few strands of hair from her face. Then I grazed the sides of her face with my fingertips. She immediately closed her eyes.

"Truth be told Brooke Davis. I really did want to kiss you that night." I whispered against her skin.

"So why didn't you?" Her voice came out hard and raspy.

"Because…. It just wasn't the right moment." I smiled.

Her silky smooth skin felt like fire beneath my tips. She tilted her head back as I slowly trailed down the side of her neck. I could feel my breathing begin to get full and heavy. Her pulse began to speed beneath my touch. I slowly pressed my lips against her neck. Tingles of heat ran through my lips. I wrapped my arms around her back as I pressed her closer to me. Her hands wrapped around the back of my head and pulled me even closer to her, leaving no space. I slowly started moving my lips up along her neck. Her chest was panting heavily as I reached her lips. But before I kissed her I pulled back. Her eyes popped open.

"What?" she breathed out.

I smiled at her and looked down at our pressed up bodies. There was literally no space in between us, which made me excited…. If you catch what I mean.

"Oh." Brooke muttered as she began to catch on.

I closed my eyes and began to feel my face burn.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized.

"Why? I mean it's natural…" she laughed.

"Yeah I know. But I feel a little embarrassed." I sighed drooping my head down.

"Nathan… that doesn't bother me. In fact, it actually turns me on." She smiled.

"Oh.." I hesitantly glanced up at her.

She smiled and ran her hands through my hair. We locked eyes into the shining moonlight. My heart began to sing and dance as she grinned at me.

"This can't be real?" I whispered.

"What?" she chuckled.

"Things like this… don't happen to guys like me." I whispered.

The smile from her face dropped as she looked at me with intensity burning through her eyes.

"We deserve this. We deserve each other." Brooke nodded, never faltering her heavy gaze.

"I just can't help but think, that this is all some dream. That this place, is my paradise. Being here with you is my wonderland. But I'm so afraid Brooke. I'm afraid someone's going to wake me up. I-I've never felt these feelings before in my entire life. And I've never been happier Brooke. Reality has never felt like this." I whispered.

"Want to know the difference between reality and fiction?" she asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Then kiss me." She whispered.

I quickly clashed my lips against hers. The whole world seemed to stop. Shivers ran throughout my entire body. Flames and flashes of sparks blasted me to life, as if I were being electrocuted. Her hands gently caressed my face. My heart jumped at the touch of her hands. I quickly clung onto the back of her shirt as she deepened the kiss. The air from my lungs cried out for air.

"Uhh… Cough Cough?" A voice spoke out from the dark.

We immediately broke apart. Both of our eyes landed on an embarrassed Joshua.

"Hey man what's up?" I asked.

He smiled at both of us. "It's Nicole. She's been drinking a little too much. And you know how she gets when she does." Joshua sighed.

"Yeah alright. I can deal with it." I nodded.

Joshua stood still as he waited for me to stand up.

"Uhh Nathan." Brooke whispered. She was still straddled across my lap.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

She glanced down between us.

"Oh… right." My face flushed once again.

"Hey Josh… why don't I meet you in the house." I nodded.

Joshua chuckled and nodded. "Alright Wolfman." Then he turned around and left.

"This is embarrassing." I laughed.

**So what did yall think? Leave some comments! Thanks!**


	25. Parties and Drunken Ladies

Brooke and I entered into the intoxicating smoke filled kitchen. The perpetrators were a group of guys standing around an enormous bong carefully planted on the island counter. As I made my way further into the kitchen my foot crunched down on something. I glanced down to see broken glass littered across the entire kitchen.

"Watch your step." I warned Brooke.

She nodded and followed behind me as we made our way into the living room. The music that was blasting earlier was cut off. The scene that was ahead of us made me stop in my tracks. Everyone was gathered around a drunken Nicole and an angry Rachel. Both girls were circling each other with malice in their eyes.

"FUCK YOU!" Rachel shouted.

"Well queen of the sluts, you should've known better than to mess with me you little bitch!" Nicole slurred out.

"Your ass is fucking mine!" Rachel snapped.

Nicole laughed as she took a sip from her red cup. Then she dropped it to the floor, spilling the rest of the contents on the floor.

"Woops! Clumsy me!" she laughed.

Rachel shook her head with fury. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING RESPECT? FIRST YOU DESTROY MY FUCKING KITCHEN. AND NOW THIS." Rachel shouted with a fury I never knew she had.

"Well I personally believe I've made an improvement." She laughed.

Then Rachel lurched at Nicole. Rachel grabbed Nicole's long dark hair and shoved her up against the wall. Nicole slapped and clawed at Rachel. The crowd around us was going wild as the two girls fell to the floor, Rachel dominating the fight. Then Nicole rammed her elbow into Rachel's face. I started pushing my way through the large crowd. Nicole was now on top of Rachel pulling at her dark red hair. I grabbed Nicole around her waist and pulled her off Rachel. Nicole viciously tried to get out of my grasp. One of her hands reached out and scratched my eye which caused me to drop her instantly. I blocked her from getting back to Rachel.

"Nicole stop!" I eyed her.

She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Frankly my darling… I just don't give a damn." She laughed.

Everyone around us got quiet. Brooke and Peyton helped Rachel up off the floor. All eyes were on us. I tried my best to ignore the eager eyes.

"Nicole get your stuff, we're leaving." I demanded and stepped towards her.

She backed away from me and stared me down.

"No offense Nathan, but you don't have the right to tell me what to do anymore. When I was your girlfriend sure, I would've done anything you said. ANYTHING! But now that were not, you should be telling your new girlfriend that. Besides…. I mean look at you! You're not even supposed to be here but yet here you are giving orders." Nicole slurred.

A low burning anger boiled into the pit of my stomach. She was taunting me. She was waiting for me to lose my anger and control. My hands started shaking as I stared deep into those blue eyes I once knew so well. I know what she wanted me to do. She wanted me to make a fool out of myself. But I'm a changed man.

"Josh.. grab her stuff. Bryce get the car ready." I nodded to them. Both the boys nodded and darted off throughout the house. I started making my way towards Nicole again when she backed up once more.

"Don't you dare Nathan! After everything that you've put me through, don't you dare fucking touch me! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" she screamed.

A burning sensation hit the back of my throat. I quickly glanced down at the floor as flashes of images flew through my head of that night. I shook my head and pushed them away. Right now was not the moment.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

She began laughing at me again. My face began to flush. She was starting to embarrass me now.

"What the hell happened to you Nathan? I mean you used to be a man. A real fucking man, and now you're just this worthless, dumb, idiot." She smirked.

I bit down on my lower lip as I watched the crowd's expression. They seemed to disagree with her statement. In fact no one was laughing but her.

"You know what… that doesn't matter. Because now I can see what type of person you really are. You're just a desperate and broken little girl who can't get her life back together. You're parents don't give two shits about you, and no one even knows you exist because they don't care! So you cause problems, and fuck up other people's lives because you're never satisfied. No matter whom you are with, or what you're doing, it will never be enough. Why? Because you're the type of girl who likes suffering. To me, it's fucking pathetic who you are turning out to be. And it's all my fault because you were never like this when we dated. Alright, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I broke your heart. I'm sorry that I cheated on you. I'm sorry that I lied to you. Fuck alright I'M SORRY! I'M SO FUCKING SORRY THAT I TREATED YOU LIKE SHIT. I'M SORRY THAT I MADE YOU FEEL LESS THAN YOUR WORTH. AND I'M SORRY THAT I COULDN'T LOVE YOU! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!" I shouted.

My heart pounded underneath my chest. Slithers of anger slowly started subsiding back into their dark crevices. Suddenly the realization of what I just said hit me. Nicole's striking blue eyes stared at me with pain and hurt. Tears started forming underneath her eyes. I could see her heart breaking all over again, bringing back a sudden déjà vu. My heart ached as I watched her look down at the ground.

"Will you please come with me outside?" I spoke to her with a raspy dried out voice.

She nodded her head. I walked over to her and lifted her off from her feet. A sharp shooting pain ignited in my chest by her weight. The crowd slowly shifted out of the way as I carried her outside. The cool night air brushed against my skin as I spotted the car up ahead. Peyton opened up the backseat. I gently clambered into the backseat and laid Nicole out. I made sure she couldn't fall off the seat, and moved her as far back as the seat would allow.

"Nathan." A low shaky voice spoke.

I glanced down at the heartbroken Nicole.

"I'm sorry." she quietly whispered. More tears leaked out from the sides of her face. With the edges of my thumb I brushed them off.

I could feel my eyes burning, a warning sign of tears to come.

"No, I'm sorry. What I said back there was completely uncalled for." I sighed.

"No. You were right. You're always right." She whispered.

"Not always." I whispered back.

"To me… you are." She silently cried out.

I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips against her forehead.

"Get some sleep Nicky." I whispered. Then I slowly lifted myself out of the back seat. I slammed the door shut. Joshua clambered into the driver seat. I ran a hand through my hair as Peyton and I stood outside the car.

"She still has feelings for you." Peyton spoke as she tore her eyes away from the back window.

I lifted a brow and glanced back at the now passed out Nicole.

"I doubt that. She hates me." I scoffed.

"You really don't see it? Nathan the girl's still in love with you!" Peyton responded.

I clenched down on my jaw and looked down at the ground. I could feel Peyton's green eyes hammering me down. Just then Brooke, Haley, Jake, Bryce and Rachel walked outside.

"If I were you, I'd accept the truth and deal with it. If you keep pushing it off to the side, things are going to combust." Peyton lowered her voice as the group walked toward us.

"How is she?" Bryce asked.

"Passed out." I sighed.

"I'm getting a ride with Josh." Peyton spoke.

"How the hell are we getting back?" Bryce asked.

"We can take my car." Rachel spoke up.

I glanced over at Rachel and couldn't help but notice the striking bruise around her eye. I nodded. Peyton gave a small wave and clambered into the passenger seat. We watched as the car pulled out of the driveway.

"Come on guys." Brooke nodded towards Rachel's Hummer.

"What about the party? Ya know the people and stuff?" Haley commented as she eyed the house.

"Shit. I totally forgot about them." Rachel sighed.

"Jake and I can take care of it." Haley nodded.

"You sure?" Rachel questioned.

"No Prob. I love breaking up parties." Jake smiled.

The rest of us made our way to Rachel's vehicle.

"Hey Rach. I'm sorry about your party." I apologized as we hopped into the car.

"Don't worry about it Nathan. That girl has fucking problems. It's not your fault." She spoke.

Immediately guilt coursed through my veins. Of course it's my fault. This whole thing is my fault. Within no time we made it back to the hospital. We laughed as we quickly ran up the stairs and down the hallway to my room. Brooke's soft hand was intertwined with mine as we busted open the door to my room. The smile from my face fell as I saw a tall dark figure standing by my bedroom window. My room was in utter darkness.

"Fuck it's dark in here. Let there be light!" Bryce joked as he switched on the light.

My heart dropped 30 meters into the ground. The blood running through my veins stopped. All the air from my lungs was taken away from me as I stared at the figure by the window. I clenched my jaw and dropped Brooke's hand from mine. My eyes widened with fear.

The man turned around and faced us. Shock paralyzed my body as I came face to face with the one person in the world that I hated.

"Keith." I uttered out.

The man gave a mild smirk. "Don't you mean father?"

**BAM! What you think of them apples? Haha! Sometimes I can still surprise myself. But shit… Poor Nathan's got enough on his plate. REVIEWS! Let me hear them.**


	26. The Price is Right

No words could form out of my dried mouth. I unconsciously took a step towards him. Disbelief filled me as I stared at my father. _No! It couldn't be! He hasn't shown his face in almost 12 years! WHY? WHY THE FUCK IS HE HERE NOW?_

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" My father asked with a small smile.

I wasn't sure how to even respond to that. All I could understand was anger, that same anger that was now coursing through my veins. I gripped onto my sides of my jeans. My hands and knees were shaking. The presence of someone stirred beside me. Warmth filled my body as I looked over to see my shocked mother.

"What the hell are you doing here Keith?" my mother demanded.

My father smiled charmingly at my mother.

"Nice to see you too Deb." He stated.

My mother flinched at the mere mention of her name. She quickly wrapped her arm protectively around my shoulders.

"It seems your parenting skills are a bit off. Aren't you supposed to be looking after him?" My father's smile quickly fell into a pensive line.

"I don't have to justify myself to you. Why? Because I'm the one who's been raising him since he was 5 years old. What gives you the fucking right to even question my skills!" She snapped back.

" He was just shot Deb. And now he's sneaking in and out of hospitals running around the whole town. Seems as if you aren't paying enough attention to our son, that's what it looks like." My father retorted.

My mother gave a sarcastic chuckle. "So now you know what's best for my son. Oh please enlighten me with your far intellectual knowledge of raising a kid. Because last time I checked, you left him 12 years ago."

My father's brown eyes glanced over at me then back at my mom.

"After all these years… what gives you the right to be here." I blurted out.

My father's eyes shifted back over to me. He bit down on his lower lip and shook his head.

"I'm your father Nathan." My father spoke softly.

"So I had to nearly die in order for you to finally show up." I scoffed.

My father glanced over at my mother with a dangerous glare. "I see you haven't been telling him the truth." My father's low voice uttered.

I narrowed my eyes as I quickly glanced over at my mother with confusion. _The truth? What the hell does he mean by the truth? What the hell is going on here? _My mother's eyes popped open with a glint of fear. Her whole body tensed as the whole room stared at her. I could see her swallow a huge lump in her throat.

"Get out Keith." My mother's voice hit a low tone.

My father clenched on his jaw then glanced back at me. I didn't meet his gaze, instead I glanced back at the door way to find Rachel, Bryce and Brooke starring wide eyed at the scene ahead of them. Brooke started automatically walking towards me, it was as if she knew I needed her right now. Within seconds she was by my side. Her warmth and presence beside me calmed me down a bit. She grabbed a hold of my hand.

"I guess I'll be leaving. But I'm coming back tomorrow." My father nodded. Then he glanced over at my mother once more. "I expect you to tell him the truth. Or I will."

With that he swept past us in a second and disappeared.

I quickly glanced over at my mom. "What the hell is he talking about?" I asked loudly.

My mother shifted her head to me. "What were you doing out of bed Nathan?" My mother countered.

"Don't change the subject mom! What the hell is he doing here?" I repeated once more.

"Say goodnight to your friends." My mother firmly stated.

"Night Nate." Rachel and Bryce responded quickly.

I nodded towards them.

"You too Brooke." My mother nodded.

"I want Brooke to stay." I responded immediately. My mother's eyes darkened with something I had never seen before.

"Good night Brooke." My mother demanded.

I could feel Brooke tense at my mother's presence. She nodded then quickly pressed her lips against my cheek. A surge of warmth flooded into me. "Call me." She whispered into my ear. I nodded and pressed her into a tight hug. Then she released me and made her way out of the room.

My eyes flickered towards my mother who stood by the bed getting the blankets sorted out. No words were said. I slowly walked towards her but she paused what she was doing.

"If I see you out of this bed again, so help me God… you will be grounded for the rest of your life. Do you understand me Nathan Royal Scott." My mom's tone was unlike her usual perky tone.

My eyes continued to stare at her but she wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Mom… what is going on here." I asked again.

Her eyes finally met mine. The usual warm and loving eyes were now cold, dark and hardened. A small gulp sounded from my throat at her look. Never in my life had I ever seen her look so scary. I could feel a small shiver run through my body, causing goose bumps to form.

"We'll talk about this later…" my mother bitterly responded. Then she began grabbing her purse. I glanced at the bed wearily then back at my mom. There was a growing dark sensation at the pit of my stomach which was making me scared and worried with each minuet. _What is she hiding from me? I don't understand… She never hides anything from me. We've always told each other the truth, no matter what. And that look… that look she gave me. If looks could kill. Her eyes…. they didn't even look like her! She's hiding something from me…. And I need to find out. _

I slowly started climbing into the small bed. My mother's eyes watched my every movement with an intensity that made me uncomfortable. As I laid my head against the fluffy pillow my mother nodded to me then swiftly left the room, leaving me in complete and total darkness. I reached over to the night stand for my cell phone and texted the person I knew would be up. I sent a quick text and waited for a response.

Keith Scott

I sighed heavily as I entered my hotel room. Switching the lights on, I threw my jacket to the floor and entered the small area of the bathroom sink. I glared at the man before me in the mirror. His dark brown eyes flickered with anger and pain. Turning on the water, I watched as the man followed my every move. Cold water cascaded from the faucet and onto my hands. The man in the mirror cupped a handful of water and splashed it across his face.

I rubbed my face tiredly, as the moisture seeped into my skin. Releasing a low grunt I quickly turned off the water and headed over to the fridge. The only thing in there was a 6 pack of beers I had purchased earlier. With a small smile I grabbed a bottle and hastily pulled off the cap. A surge of cold happiness met my lips as I chugged down the bottle. After the bottle was finished I dropped it to the floor and began removing my shoes. Then reaching into the depths of my pockets my hand grabbed my wallet. Opening up the worn edges, I dug into the side and pulled out a tattered old picture. I carefully unfolded the picture. My legs began to walk themselves to the bed as my eyes stayed glued to the picture. My heart began to tingle with anticipation, my legs trembled.

The back of my legs met the bed as I automatically sat down on the edge. My eyes began to get blurry as the usual heavy sensation attacks me. My eyes stared down at the picture, mesmerizing every microscopic detail. In the back of my head I know nothing has changed about it. Yet every single night I always come back to it.

There was a young boy of about 4 years old holding a bright orange basketball, smiling with missing teeth. The boy's blue eyes smiled warmly and happily at the camera. Kneeling behind him was an older man holding the young boy around his waist. His brown eyes however were not concentrated on the camera at all, instead they were on the young boy with dark hair. A smile was spread across the man's face, lighting his whole features with happiness.

A warm slick teardrop fell onto the picture, enveloping the boy and father. I quickly rubbed the edge of my thumb at the moisture. Sucking in a big cold breath of air I slowly folded up the picture and placed it carefully back into the wallet. More tears began to fall uncontrollably down my face as I quickly wrapped my arms around myself. My chest began to shake as I clung at the sheets on the bed.

"Nathan…." I sobbed into the air.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door. My eyes flickered to the door. I quickly wiped the fallen tears from my face and hastily rushed to the door. Looking through the peep hole I saw the person at the door. With a small nod of my head I grabbed the door handle. I was expecting this…. Sooner or later this was bound to happen.

I pulled open the door. Blonde hair engulfed my sight. My eyes widened as I noticed what my ex wife was holding. Automatically I began stepping away from the door. The woman smirked and stepped into the room, shutting the door with a kick of her foot. My heart pounded deep into my chest.

"Well well… so he really does have feelings." Deb smirked with a malice tone.

My eyes flew up to her cold deadly eyes. "Deb. What are you doing?" I asked as I continued walking back.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my son." Deb coldly retorted.

I slowly raised my hands in front of me. "When I found out about the shooting, I had to make sure he was okay." I responded.

She threw her head back in mock laughter. Then she raised her hand and pointed the shiny small revolver at my chest. "He's fine now. So now I'm telling you to leave. You've already made a mess of things." She harshly spoke.

"I never wanted any of this… this is your fault!" I replied in a low tone.

The small blonde shrugged her shoulders. "What's done is done. Now… I don't want you to ever see him again. Or else." She threatened.

"Or else what?" I responded.

She smiled darkly. "We both know this wouldn't be my first time using this gun on someone."

A small shiver ran through my body. "You've been lying to him." I growled.

"It was necessary." She nodded.

"You made him believe that I left him…. That I wanted nothing to do with him!" I began to raise my voice.

"Like I said. Necessary." She smirked.

"Really… I wonder how he would feel if he knew the real truth. About you, about what you did!" I growled.

"He would never believe you." Deb snapped.

I clenched down on my jaw. As she took a step forward, the gun never faltered from its raised position.

"And what if I told him that you threatened me from seeing him. Think he'll believe me then?" I snapped.

Her cold eyes smiled viciously. "Oh Keith…. Tsk, Tsk! Now that won't happen, because I'm making sure you leave tonight."

"I'm not going anywhere." I stated firmly. "Not when you have my son."

"Don't anger me KEITH!" Deb howled.

"I'm going to tell him that you are a psychotic bitch, who murdered his real mother." I snapped.

Her eyes widened with a hint of fear. Then she clicked back the revolver. Her hands began to shake as tears fell from her eyes.

"He's mine!" she whispered.

*BANG!*

**Dear all readers… soo very sorry to leave's yall hanging. But today was my last day of finals! Meaning more stories.**


	27. Hunting Down The Truth

**Jake**

After about 20 minutes everyone from the party had disappeared. Beer cans, food, and random articles of clothing scattered the large house.

"Shit. This place is wrecked!" I commented as Haley and I began picking up the place.

"Yeah, tonight was pretty crazy. Especially the whole Rachel vs. Nicole smack down." Haley laughed.

"I know! But I had my money on Rachel. That girl may be a bitch but she can back it up." I nodded. A few more minutes went by as I quickly filled my trash bag.

"Well looks like someone was getting lucky." Haley mocked as she raised her hand to reveal a black laced bra.

My eye brow's shot up with interest. Haley's eye's glanced over at me as a big smirk crossed her face. I quietly shrugged my shoulders playfully.

"Sure does look like it." I nodded.

"How far do you think they got?" She asked twirling the bra around her slim pointer finger.

A small chuckle erupted from my throat. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, with a genuine tone.

"Do you think they… you know…. Had sex?" she asked dropping the bra to the floor. I slowly began making my way over to her as she leaned up against the sofa. My eyes traveled down the length of her body. I licked my lips as I stood a few inches from her. Her eyes met mine with a dark, mischievous glint.

"Maybe." I nodded, leaning in more.

Her warm breath tickled my face as I slowly pressed my lips against hers. She smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around my neck. My breathing was getting heavier and heavier as the kiss deepened. After a few seconds she pulled out from the kiss.

"I really don't think they did." She breathed out.

"You think?" I panted out.

She began laughing as she playfully pushed me away. A big smile crossed my face as I threw my hands up in the air with defeat. "I don't think so." She nodded.

A small ringing buzzed into the air. Haley quickly pulled her phone from her pocket as her eyes read the text. Her brows narrowed as she shut the phone and glanced over at me.

"What's going on?" I asked, immediately alert.

"Joshua just texted me. Something's up and we're supposed to meet up at Brooke's place." She spoke softly.

"What happened?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I have no idea."

Suddenly a loud honk sounded from outside. Haley and I quickly rushed outside to find Rachel's hummer in the driveway. Brooke lowered the window from the passenger seat. "Get in! Come on!" Brooke rushed.

"Brooke what the hell is going on?" Haley replied as we both rushed into the vehicle.

"Is Nathan alright?" I asked.

"Joshua texted me, and want us all to meet. Something major happened tonight." Brooke responded.

"Nathan's alright by the way." Rachel added in.

We all drove quickly to Brooke's house. Everyone was crammed in tight together, shoulder to shoulder. I closed my eyes as Rachel quickly swerved around a sharp corner, causing everyone to slam into one another. Within a few minutes the car began to slow down. Our vehicle pulled up to the curb of the house.

"What the hell?" Brooke spoke as we stopped in front.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"The lights are on. I never leave the lights on." Brooke quickly jumped out of the car. We all followed her lead. Everyone paused once we reached the sidewalk. From where I stood, all the lights in the house were on. A small shiver ran through my body as the front door stood wide open. I quickly glanced around to get everyone's reaction. Haley and Brooke looked scared. Bryce and Rachel eyed the house with suspicion.

"Your front door is wide open." Bryce spoke.

Brooke's eyes widened with fear.

"I locked the door." She whispered.

Nerves went through my body. Fear shuddered all around us. _What are we going to do? Obviously someone has broken into the house. But what if those people are still in the house? Is it safe to even go in there? Shit! What if they come after us? How am I going to protect Haley? _ Suddenly footsteps sounded from behind us.

"Hey!" a voice called.

We all jumped around in surprise to see Joshua and Peyton.

"I noticed the same thing and figured you guys weren't here yet. So I brought this…" Joshua held up a wooden baseball bat.

"Alright, Josh, Bryce and I will go in. You girls stay out here." I nodded.

"Like hell you're leaving us out here!" Rachel snapped.

"You girls can't do anything." Bryce responded.

"And who the hell says we can't take care of ourselves?" Peyton jumped in.

"Look there's no time for this!" Haley replied. "I say we all go in."

"No." I firmly stated. "I can't let anything happen to you. To any of you girls."

"Would you guys stop trying to be all noble and shit. This isn't a fucking movie. It makes sense for all of us to stick together." Rachel butted in.

"I agree with Rachel were 7 all together." Brooke nodded.

"Fine! But ladies stay behind us. If you see anyone run and call the police." Joshua spoke.

We all nodded as Joshua and I took the lead. Slowly we walked into the wide opened house. My heart raced as we slowly started dividing up into the house. Haley and Rachel stuck by me as we moved into the kitchen. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Behind me, Rachel grabbed a nearby broom. A small smirk crossed my face. _Wow… a broom? Is that all she can do? But to be honest, giving Rachel any sort of weapon is dangerous itself. I mean imagine her at the end of a hallway holding up a broom like a possessed woman. I would scream like a bitch and jump out the window in fear._

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed from another room.

Haley, Rachel and I quickly rushed into the living room. The whole group stared as large amounts of suitcases filled the room. Confusion hit me as I noticed that nothing had been taken. In the center of the room a lady in her early 40's stood still with an annoyed perplextion on her face. Brooke pushed through us with a confused expression. Her eyes widened as she looked at the woman.

"Mom?" Brooke spoke.

**Joshua**

The six of us waited upstairs in Brooke's room while Brooke talked with her mother. Haley and Jake stood off in the corner by Brooke's closet. Rachel and Peyton took the bed while I stood by Brooke's desk. Downstairs we could hear Brooke and her mother in a heated argument. I let out a low sigh as I casually began scanning Brooke's desk. A couple of books were piled messily at the edge of the desk. Looking in closer, I could see all the dust that had complied on them. It was obvious that those books hadn't been touched in a long time. My eyes traveled down the desk. Pictures of Brooke during her cheerleading practices and with other friends lined the desk. I paused as I glanced at a photo of her and Nathan sitting together at a lunch table. Brooke was trying to feed Nathan something that looked really gross, and Nathan was laughing trying to push it away. A smile crossed my face as I examined the happy faces of my dearest friends. Then my eyes took notice of the edge of a white envelop sticking out from a copy of Pride and Prejudice.

"Geesh, her mother is a bitch!" Rachel commented.

"She sounds like my grandmother." Bryce added in.

I tugged at the envelope. On the front it was addressed to Brooke. I quickly glanced at the group who were chatting quietly to each other. Curiosity getting the better of me I pulled out the small handwritten letter. My eyes furrowed as I jumped down to the sender. Lucas Scott. I quickly took in a sharp intake of breath. _What the hell is this? This is dated after Nathan got shot. What the hell does this mean? Is she still talking with Lucas? I don't understand…. Why they would still be talking. Does this mean….. No! No way! This can't be write. Nathan told me that Lucas had written him a letter. But he said that Lucas hadn't left one for her. So…. She's been lying to Nathan. And that must mean…. Nicole was right. Brooke is hiding something._

My jaw fell open as the bedroom door slammed open. I quickly shoved the letter into my pocket and stuffed the empty envelope back where I found it.

"Sorry about that guys. I had no idea she was even coming back." Brook responded.

I spun around and leaned casually against the desk.

"Don't worry about it." Haley reassured her.

"Let's get down to business shall we." I announced out loud. Everyone's eyes shifted on me.

"I got a text from Nathan, saying that his father was in town." I replied.

"Yeah, we know. We kinda saw the whole show down." Rachel spoke up.

My eyes furrowed slightly. "Wait, you mean you actually saw all of it?" I asked.

Rachel, Brooke, and Bryce nodded. I scratched the back of my head as I began to pace around the room. My hands traveled up and down the length of my jaw line as I kept my eyes glued to the floor.

"Yeah, we were dropping off Nathan then his father was just sorta there. Then Nathan's mom came in and world war 3 happened." Brooke spoke.

"Wow. This must be a really big deal for Nathan." Haley commented in a low voice.

"What else happened?" I asked.

"Nothing really… just the drama you would expect from not seeing your father in 12 years. But I did find it a little weird when Nathan's dad was confronting Deb to tell the truth." Rachel threw out.

"The truth?" I whispered and paused my pacing.

Suddenly some things began to click into place.

"Is there something you know that we don't?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not sure…. But a few months after I met Nathan, I remember we were over at his house. We had just walked home from school and it was like 1,000 degrees. He went up to his room to go change, and I went into the kitchen because I was really thirsty." I began.

**:Flashback: (A few months ago…) **

Sweat trickled down my forehead as I swept through the pantry. With utter defeat I made my way over to the refrigerator. Low whispers echoed into the kitchen as I reached the fridge. With confusion and curiosity I slowly followed the sound. I came to a halt right in front of Deb's office. Her door was closed.

"Don't start with me Andy!" Deb's voice hissed into a phone.

I leaned in closer and pressed my ear firmly against the door.

"Fine, then. Do what you want. But if anything goes wrong, it will be your head as the price. Have you been keeping an eye on him?" she asked, her voice vibrated heavily against the large wooden door.

"Good Good. Just keep him busy. Money and women always does the trick. I mean it worked out for me quite alright. Besides he shouldn't be giving you any trouble. He knows exactly what will happen if he even tries to see Nathan again. And I'm willing to bet, he would never want to put his family in danger…"

My heart began to race. _This is definitely not a conversation I was supposed to hearing._ I bit down on my lower lip. My head started aching as I tried to fit in the puzzle pieces that weren't making sense.

"Nathan's still keeping his head in basketball. In a way it's a little sad. Every time I look at him, it makes me want to cry a little because he believes he will see his father again. But anyway everything is good according to the plan. Nathan still thinks his father doesn't want anything to do with him."

My breath hitched as I heard Nathan's footsteps from the stairs. I quickly jogged into the kitchen and stuck my face into the fridge.

"Thirsty?" I asked Nathan as he stood in the door frame.

"Damn right." He chuckled.

**:End of Flashback: **

"Who the hell is Andy?" Haley asked as she took a seat in between Rachel and Peyton on the bed.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"So she is hiding something…" Brooke stated.

"Please... it's like totally obvious what she's doing." Rachel proclaimed.

Everyone's eyes turned to her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's trying to keep Nathan away from his father. And if what you're saying is true, then Andy must've been the guy keeping Nathan's dad in check. You know making sure he doesn't see Nathan." Rachel stated.

"But why? Why would his own mother keep him from seeing his father? It's just not right." Haley threw out.

"I don't know… But there's something that were not getting here. There's gotta be something more. I mean this whole thing seems a little shady." I responded.

"We are definitely missing some pieces to this puzzle piece here." Brooke nodded.

"Why don't we just look her up on like a background check or something?" Peyton spoke.

My eye brow's shot up. _Why didn't I think of that?_ "Brooke got a laptop?" I asked, finally meeting her eyes. She nodded and headed straight for the closet.

"Great! We can check her out along with this Andy guy and find some info about them. In the mean time, someone needs to find out where Nathan's dad is staying. If were right, then him being here is definitely not a good thing." I stated.

"You don't think…. Deb would ever hurt him…. Right?" Haley asked.

I glanced up at Brooke. "Right now, it's too soon to tell." Brooke responded.

"Haley and I will find out where Nathan's dad is staying." Jake spoke up.

"Alright. Then I'm going to check on Nathan." I announced.

"I'll go too." Brooke nodded.

"If anyone finds out anything call ASAP." I stated.

Once everyone started working on their roles, Brooke and I headed for the door.


	28. Revealed

**Brooke**

Joshua and I made our way over to the hospital. It was almost 3 in the morning by the time we parked the car. The whole entire car ride had been silent, which was unusual because Josh was a guy who loved talking. But something was off about him now. Something I couldn't place.

We made our way to Nathan's room undetected. As we walked into his room we found him hunched over the bed, packing his clothes.

"Nathan." Joshua spoke out loud.

Nathan jumped in surprise. He glanced over at us with confusion.

"Brooke? Joshua? What are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"To see you. What are you doing?" I asked, eyeing the bag.

"There's something weird going on with my mom. I can feel it. And I want to find out the truth." He responded, giving Joshua a weird look.

"Where are we going?" Josh asked.

"To the only place I know we might find some answers. My dad." He responded.

"Nathan there's something we need to tell you." I spoke softly.

He stopped what he was doing and eyed us suspiciously. His face hardened. Then his blue eyes were on Josh's. I glanced over at Josh who was unflinchingly staring back at him. Clearly there was something else going on I had no clue about. After a few seconds his face began to soften.

"What did you find?" he asked.

Josh took a step forward. "Your mom is not who she appears to be. She's the reason why your father has not been around."

Nathan scratched the back of his head. He looked down at the ground with a clenched jaw.

_He doesn't even question it…. The fact that his mother may not be who she is. I mean if I were him and Josh was about to tell me the shit has hit the fan about my mom I wouldn't believe him. I would need proof… evidence, reason, logic. What I don't understand is how can he just accept it like he is?_

"She's been trying to keep you two apart for years. I don't know why but were getting down to the bottom of it." Josh finished.

Nathan nodded.

"What else?" he asked.

"That's all for now. We have everybody at Brooke's place doing research. Haley and Jake are locating your dad. Peyton and Rachel are running the background checks." Josh nodded.

Nathan nodded. _How can he be so calm about this? We are running background checks on his mother! Come on Nathan! Say something! How is he really feeling about this?_

"Alright, well there's no way I'm staying here." Nathan responded.

"Get your stuff. I'll get the car. Brooke will help you pack." Josh announced, then swiftly left the room.

Nathan continued packing.

"How can you be so calm about all of this? I mean you're not even questioning whether we're right or wrong. You're not even asking for proof." I stated.

"Josh and the others are getting the proof. Josh knows what he's doing. This isn't exactly our 1st time that we've done this sort of stuff. Usually we didn't do it for anything good." He responded.

Confusion filled me. _What? I've known that Nathan was a different person in New York but what type of person was he? Background checks and investigating people? This is not the Nathan I know. _

"What do you mean?" I asked.

There was a lot about Nathan that I didn't know. Granted I have feelings for him but there's like this whole other side to him. A darker side that he kept hidden.

"Black mail." He replied.

My mouth dropped open. A gut wrenching feeling grew in the pit of my stomach.

"You've black mailed people?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I 'm not proud of it. But we did what we had to do." I stated.

"Who's we?" I asked.

"Nicole, Bryce, Josh and I." he confirmed my thoughts.

"I don't understand…" I trailed off.

"Let's just say that we were the elite group at our school. When people got in the way of something we wanted or hurt someone we loved we did anything necessary to protect them and ourselves. We would do awful and horrible things. We made those Gossip Girl people look like amateurs compared to what we did. But that was a long time ago."

"So that's the reason why you don't question each other." I stated.

"We've all been through a lot. We did almost everything together as a group. Being in those types of situations made us bonded for life. We've never lied to one another. They are like family to me. I trust them with my life. We know what we are doing because we are never wrong when we investigate." He stated.

A small chill ran through my body.

"Let's go." He nodded.

I gave him a weak smile and led the way out the door. The new and recent news I had learned about Nathan was getting more and more confusing. My head began throbbing as I tried to understand all of this… There was a lot about Nathan I didn't know and that thought scared me. When I was with Lucas I knew almost everything about him. I knew he had his faults, his weakness's, his temper problems and his cockiness. He knew himself just like I knew him. But with Nathan I had no idea what was going on in his head. Things were changing so fast… my head began swirling as we made our way outside. The Nathan I thought I knew was nothing more but a scratch of the surface. He was a complete stranger.

I spotted Josh's car at the front. Nathan clambered to the passenger side and I hoped in the back. Josh was texting on his phone as we all sat in silence.

"What next?" I asked wearily.

Joshua shut his phone. "Haley called. We got a hit on your dad. He's at the Cotton Lodge. Room 07." Josh stated clearly ignoring me.

I clenched down on my jaw as I eyed both of the new strangers. Somehow my loving and dear friends had turned into deadly and dangerous people.

"Cotton lodge it is." Nathan nodded.

I closed my eyes and slumped into my seat. I prayed that this was some nightmare. I hoped that any minute now I would wake up and unlearn all the things I had tonight. But as I opened my eyes I was still in the now moving vehicle. Deep down I knew this wasn't a dream… But reality.

**Peyton**

My eyes were glued to the computer screen with shock and confusion. I glanced at Rachel beside me. Behind us Haley and Jake were wide eyed.

"This can't be right?" I stated.

"Seeing is believing." Rachel replied.

"Grand Theft Auto, Arson, Destruction of Property…. Clearly this girl has definitely done her time." Jake spewed out.

"This can't be right!" Haley spoke.

Bryce walked over to us and glanced over at the computer. I watched as his face turned into an unreadable mask.

"This is right." Bryce nodded firmly.

"How would you know?" I threw out.

He glanced up at me with a small smirk. "Trust me girl, I've been doing this a lot longer than you have. And this right here is right. She's a criminal." Bryce spoke.

"Wait… guys check this out." Rachel commented.

Everyone leaned in closer to the screen.

"She has a sister?" Haley spoke.

"Yeah clearly a Karen Roe… but she's dead." I stated as I looked closer.

"Nathan's never mentioned her." Jake responded.

"Of course not you idiot! It's because he doesn't know." Bryce stated.

"How was she killed?" Haley asked.

"She was shot…. But that's all it says. It's a cold case." Rachel announced.

"Okay… when did she die?" Bryce asked.

"Hold on! Just hold up!" I stated. "What exactly are we looking for here? Okay so his aunt is dead. Big deal."

"Hey princess… don't you find it funny that no one has mentioned her to Nathan? Wake up girl… obviously this had to do with Deb." Bryce stated. "How long ago did she die?"

"About 15 years ago." Rachel nodded.

"3 years after Nathan was born… that's interesting." Bryce commented.

"Whatever… this isn't leading us anywhere. Let's check out Andy." I spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… we've got a match. Deb and Andy went to the same juvenile facility when they were both kids." Rachel claimed.

Bryce quickly pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Calling Josh. They're on their way over to the Cotton Lodge." He replied.

We all waited in silence.

"Hey… we found something." Bryce spoke. "Yeah she's got a big one. Line after line of stuff. She's done some time."

I glanced at everyone with great apprehension.

"There's also a dead aunt into the mix. A Karen Roe… died about 15 years ago."

Bryce began pacing back and forth. All eyes were on him.

"Okay." Then he shut the phone.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We wait." He replied, taking a seat in the desk chair.

"Type in Karen Roe." Haley responded. Rachel glanced over at her and nodded.

We scrolled down through her stuff. We stopped midway.

"She was married to Keith… way before Deb." Haley replied.

Bryce immediately stood up.

"Omg…. She had a baby." Rachel commented.

"Holy shit." Jake threw his hands in the air.

"Karen Roe was Nathan's mom." I stated.

Bryce pulled out his phone and left the room. We all sat there motionless as the news finally hit us.

"You don't think… Deb did that? Right?" Haley responded.

"Clearly there is a lot we don't know. Anything is possible." Rachel stated.

I glanced down at the computer… completely frozen.

The shit has hit the fan…

**Hey everyone! Enjoying the story? Sorry I haven't been updating a lot… I've been trying to get this 'Masterpiece' all set for you guys. Keep reading.. cause trust me you're not going to want to miss the next chapter. The drama will keep building… keep hanging on! **


	29. The Final Serving

**Keith Scott**

Her eyes widened with a hint of fear. Then she clicked back the revolver. Her hands began to shake as tears fell from her eyes.

"He's mine!" she whispered.

Everything seemed to come in slow motion at that moment. In her eyes I could see she was about to pull the trigger. Suddenly a voice sounded at the wide opened Motel door.

"DEB! STOP!" the man's voice shouted.

The blonde haired woman glanced behind her. With that distraction I lunged towards the gun. My hands grasped onto the edge of the gun as I tried to pull it from her grip.

*BANG!*

The gun went off, the bullet hit the wall far off to the right.

"STOP IT NOW!" Andy yelled out once again.

The gun quickly fell to the floor. I quickly reached into my pocket and pushed a small button. Deb was pulled back by Andy.

"What the hell is going on?" Andy asked, glancing back between me and Deb.

I stepped back as I glanced from the gun to Deb and Andy. Andy…. My best friend.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

Deb scoffed then began laughing hysterically.

"Ohh Keith dear, you honestly didn't know?" Deb breathed out.

"What?" I demanded.

"Deb, don't do this!" Andy replied, pushing her away from me.

"Andy was never your friend Keith. He was put there by me to spy on you. To make sure you didn't see Nathan." She smirked.

Betrayal. I glanced at Andy. A piece of my heart was scratched yet again.

"I-Is that true?" I asked wearily.

"I'm sorry mate." Andy replied.

"He even helped me move your wife's body when I killed her." She proudly responded.

No more…. I could no longer hear any more. I fell to my knees in defeat. Tears fell down my face as I waited.

"Ahh Don't be so dramatic Keith." Deb laughed.

"I don't understand…. Not only have you taken away my son but you took away my wife. The wife I loved till death. Your own SISTER!" I spat out with rage.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT! SHE WAS NOTHING TO ME!" she shouted.

"SHE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME! YOU COULDN'T STAND TO SEE HER SO HAPPY AFTER YOU SCREWED UP YOUR LIFE."I screamed back.

"Don't you DARE!" Deb hissed.

"Keith stop it!" Andy replied.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER…. A MURDERER, A SOULESS CREATURE WHO KILLED MY KAREN. NO ONE COULD EVER LOVE A THING LIKE YOU… CERTAINLY YOU MUST'VE KNOWN THAT SINCE NATHAN NEVER DID CARE FOR YOU AS A KID. HE LOVED ME NOT YOU AND YOU COULDN'T STAND THAT EITHER." I continued.

Deb made a lunge at me but Andy pushed her away. I closed my eyes as I tried hard to listen. Deb and Andy began arguing. I ignored them and continued listening hard. Then I heard it. At first it was faint but it quickly grew louder. I smiled as I looked through the opened door and out into the Motel parking lot. Flashes of red and blue flickered into the early morning. Sirens loudly screamed out with joy. They both immediately stopped arguing and looked out the door. Andy looked from me back to the arriving officers. Their cars parked up to the front. Deb quickly shut the door. I watched as the two began to scramble around the room with panic. Still on my knees I began laughing.

"Funny thing Deb. You see I knew something weird was going on with Andy here. For many years I had my suspicions about him, it wasn't until one day he made a small little mistake. He began trusting me. So I hired a P.I to follow him around. Then I got a hold of his phone records. Turns out he made several calls to a number here in Tree Hill. So I called the number and found you." I smiled widely.

"So you see I began piecing the puzzle together. Eventually I found both of your juvenile records… both of you were in the same detention facility as teens. I figured that's where the two of you met. But what neither of you didn't know was that I was coming up with my own plan." I stated.

Suddenly a loud voice boomed outside from the parking lot.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP OR WE WILL ENTER BY FORCE." An officer shouted.

Then I reached into my pocket and pulled out a tiny recording device. Both of their faces fell with fear. I began to laugh once again.

"You've been working for the police." Andy stated.

I threw the tiny device at them.

"I'll be taking my son back now. And your ass's are going to jail for life." I laughed.

Tears burned down my face as I laughed harder. The color from both of their faces began to pale.

"Have a great fucking life." I smiled.

Then it was like all the noise around me was muted. The front door of my room busted open. In my head the melody to Frank Sinatra's My Way came to mind.

The cops held their guns pointed at Deb and Andy as they entered the room. The officer's mouth began moving as if he were shouting out orders. I watched as Andy flew to the ground with his hands up. A smile filled my lips as Deb started fighting the officers on her. When she got rid of one she went for the gun. However another officer grabbed the gun before she could. I could feel myself laughing with joy as an officer threw Deb to the ground. Then she was handcuffed, her head pressed roughly against the stained carpet.

_I could die now and be happy for this sight. Finally…. After 12 years of pain and suffering. Justice! Justice has been served. _

Then just like a radio switch the sound came back on.

"Keith? Are you alright?" Detective Daniels asked.

His hand was outstretched to me. I could feel tears fall down my face. I firmly grabbed his hand and pulled myself up.

"I'm grateful." I smiled.

I watched as the other officers began to walk Deb and Andy out to the cars. Daniel and I walked out of the Motel room and into the fresh morning air. A car pulled up to the Motel. Three teens got out of the car. My eyes widened as I spotted Nathan.

"Dad!" he shouted. He began running to me. Shock filled me as he threw me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around my son.

"I'm sorry kid." I whispered into his hear. He nodded into my shoulder and held onto me tighter.

"What the hell is going on dad?" he asked into my shirt.

"I promise I will explain everything son. Everything!" I nodded into him as I held onto him tighter.

Brilliant flashes of blue and red flickered as I watched Deb staring at us from the back seat. She had a fowl grimace on her face. Tears ran down her face as the cars began pulling away towards the road. I pulled back from Nathan and looked into his blue eyes.

"I love you Nathan…. More than anything in the world."

**Sooo…. What cha think? I know it's kinda short but yall can forgive me. I'm going to slowly bring down the drama a couple of notches cause I'm sure everyone needs a break from all of that… But it will eventually climax back up leading to the ending…. In the next chapter Keith will explain everything, how things with Deb started, why he married her, etc…. Thanks for reading! **

**Firebluez**


	30. Open Wounds

**Hey everyone… so this hasn't been proofread… So please forgive all the mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

**Firebluez**

Nicole

My eyes flipped open to find nothing but darkness. A large throbbing pain shot through my head as I threw my legs over the side of the bed. My hands quickly flew to my head as another sharp pang stabs into my head.

"Shit! I drank too much." I whisper silently to myself.

Squinting, I glance around and find myself in one of Nathan's guest bedrooms. Suddenly the lights turn on.

"Shit!" I mutter out in annoyance.

Holding my hands to my eyes I make out the figure of one of my closest friends, Joshua. His green eyes were studying me closely as he slowly started approaching me. I roll my eyes as he towers over me.

"I've been trying to wake you up." He spoke slowly and calmly.

"Fuck that! I'm sleeping." I moan out as I fall back down on the bed.

"The shit has hit the fan." Josh responds.

Burying my head further into the pillow I say, "What… Let me guess. Brooke and Nathan had sex and now she's preggers with his love child."

A low soft chuckle erupts from Josh's throat as he sits on the edge of the bed. "I wish it were that simple but no. Nathan's father is back in the picture. Deb is in jail and it turns out she murdered Nathan's real mom." Josh replies.

Immediately my head shoots up from the bed. My eyes bore into Josh's waiting for him to say 'surprise'. But there is no trace of that on his face. I clench down on my jaw as I avert my eyes anywhere else.

"How is Nathan?" I ask.

"Confused… Angry, Shocked, Betrayed. All of the above." He sighs.

Taking in a big breath, I sigh into my hands.

"You missed out on one incredible take down." He adds in.

I casually lift up a brow. "Fuck you." I angrily mutter as I swat him with the nearest pillow. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were passed out like a roaring train. No one could've waken you if they could." He laughs.

"Where's everyone at?"I asked.

"Downstairs waiting for us. Nathan's dad is about to give the whole story to everyone. That's why I'm here… Nathan needs us to be here for him. So let's get going." He nods as he stands back up.

"Alright." I reply, getting up from the bed.

"There's something else." Josh adds.

"What?" I glance at him with curiosity.

He pulls out a folded piece of paper.

"I found this in Brook's room." Josh trails off.

"What is this?" I ask, eyeing the paper.

"A letter from Lucas. Just like the one Nathan got from him." Josh finishes.

I eye him suspiciously. "Nathan said she didn't get one."

"Well she was lying. But there's more…" He sighs then hands me the letter.

Unfolding the letter my eyes quickly flicker through it. I can feel the edges of my mouth drop open as I glance back over to Josh.

"Well now this changes everything." I smile.

He nods then looks down at the floor. "Guess you will have another shot at a takedown. Were not finished here."

I nod as I hide the letter inside my bag.

"Damn… I knew it was too good to be true." I mutter as the both of us head downstairs.

All eyes were on us as we entered into the large living room. Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton were squished together onto the larger sofa. Jake and Haley sat on the smaller sofa while Bryce and Rachel sat beneath them on the floor. An older looking gentleman stood in the center of the living room with a worried expression.

_Must be Nathan's dad. Damn… he's a hottie!_

"Have a nice little nap Nicky?" Bryce's sarcastic tone emerges from his corner. I gave him one of my infamous death glares before taking a seat on the floor in front of Nathan. Josh sat next to me as all eyes shifted to the man.

"I know you all must have questions." Nathan's dad spoke.

"Let's just cut to the chase alright." Josh rudely interrupts.

"Josh!" Haley's voice cuts in.

"Look all of this is very sudden. I mean you basically just show up out of the blue and turn Nathan's life upside down. The mother he thought he knew is now a murdering psychopathic bitch that's in jail. Forgive me for being frank, but we've been around a lot longer than you." Josh responds.

"Josh." Nathan sighs as his blue eyes travel over to his best friend.

"He's right Nate. We've all been through a lot and were trying to protect you!" Bryce interrupts.

"I understand how everyone must be feeling." Mr. Scott slowly responds.

"I don't think you really do. Since you've been gone Mr. Scott the four of us have become a close family. And for you to just toss Nathan in the care of a murderer…" I trail off.

"GUYS STOP! I know yall are just looking out for me but don't be making assumptions you don't know. We don't know the whole story. So dad… if you may." Nathan's voice cuts off.

I shift my head around briefly to take in Nathan. His heavy blue eyes watch his father with great intensity. Those eyes never wavered from the older Scott as they were glued in place. My eyes shifted down to Brooke and Nathan's joined hands. A small annoyance crosses my face as I face back to the scene.

"Like anything else we'll start from the beginning."

_:Flashback: 21 years ago…. [Keith's POV]_

(Country Music blaring in the back…)

"Keith stop!" Karen chuckled as I quickly spun her around in my arms.

"I'm sorry my love, but the day you married me was the day that I promised to make you smile everyday!"

"And that's why I love you." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed my lips.

"So tell me how long is she going to stay here?" I asked breaking away from my wife.

"Only a couple of weeks until she can stand on her own feet." Karen smiled.

A big sigh flew from my lips. I didn't like this idea one bit. Knowing Deb I knew she was bad news..and trouble.

"But the woman just got out of prison for the 2nd time sweetie. I'm just worried about our protection!" I replied.

"Keith we've talked about this. She's my sister and I would do anything for her. You wouldn't turn away your own blood."

"True but this is different and I don't think this is a good idea. Remember the last time she stayed with us? She stole my wallet and took your diamond earrings. Let's also mention the fact that when we got engaged and tried getting a place of our own she left us out in the cold. "

"Hey what happened to leaving stuff in the past?" She replied eyeing me with a slight smirk.

"She has no respect for you!" I argued.

Karen began chopping up a huge head of lettuce as I leaned against the fridge.

"Keith get over it. She is staying here and that's final!" Karen stated with a stern voice.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Karen's eyes flickered over to me with a wide smile. "Don't pout!" Karen smirked.

"I'm not pouting." I responded.

"You totally are!" she laughs.

"Fine I am… I just don't like this at all."

"Well how about I make it up to you?" Karen sheepishly smiles as she slowly makes her way over to me.

"Mmm… well we could start working on those babies." I smile devilishly.

**3 years later…**

"DEB!" My voice angrily shouts from my bedroom.

A blonde mess of hair pokes into the center for the door frame. "Yes?"

"Did you move my wallet? I left it downstairs by the microwave. You and I have been the only one's here all day."

"Now why would you assume it's me? Maybe you misplaced. Try checking your drawers." She responded.

My eyes look over at her sternly. After a few seconds she glides into the room with a seductive tone. I choke down on the urge to throw up.

"Well well Keith you sure have grown up quite a bit since high school." Deb winked.

She was hitting on me again which was becoming a habit throughout the last couple months. It was getting on my every nerve. To do that… to her own sister. The nerve of this woman.

"Deb stop it!" I angrily demand.

She leans toward me as I edge away from her.

"you're just soo…."

"GET OUT!" I yell from the top of my lungs.

She gave a slight smirk before leaving the room.

**Later that night…**

"So the reason why I scheduled a family meeting is because I have some news!" Karen's voice eagerly nods with excitement.

"Got a raise?" Deb threw out.

"No." Karen smiles.

"Whatever it is we will support you either way." I send Deb an evil stare.

"I'm pregnant!" Karen joyfully blurts out.

My eyes dart towards my wife. The edge of my jaw drops down. A light joy fills me. Immediately I jumped up from my seat and threw my wife into a huge hug. My heart gave a wild warm tug as I hugged my wife tighter. Tears fell from my face as the biggest smile appeared on my face.

"WERE PREGNANT!" I shouted with joy.

I glanced over at Deb. Her face was shaped into an unenthusiastic smile.

"Congrats baby Karen." Deb put on a fake smile

_:End of Flashback: [Nicole's POV]_

"What happened next?" Nathan's heave voice spoke.

"After that night things began changing quickly. Deb started becoming more obsessed and jealous of her sister. Her behavior was erratic. She would never leave Karen alone. She was always there… everywhere we turned. Sometimes at night I would catch her standing over our bed in the middle of night. I even found a picture of Karen and I hidden underneath her pillow with Karen's face scratched out. When Nathan was born it got to the point where Karen didn't trust Deb around him so she finally kicked her out. " Mr. Scott responded.

"I bet that upset Deb." Rachel commented.

Keith nodded as he eyed the group. "Things died down once she was gone. But after a couple of months she began stalking us. She would call our house in the middle of the night. She even broke in just to try and see Nathan. A little while later we filed a restraining order against her."

"Wait so you got a restraining order against Deb. You had every warning about her and yet you still allowed Nathan to live with her?" Bryce asked.

"I admit that it sounds bad when put that way. But at the time I honestly didn't think Deb was capable of hurting anyone. All I knew was that she was a troubled woman who needed help." He responds.

"So what happened after the restraining order?" Rachel asked.

"We didn't hear from her until Nathan's 3rd birthday party. She showed up completely unannounced to his party. When we asked her where she was she told us that she was getting the help she needed. Of course at the time she seemed to be doing a lot better and Karen accepted it. I on the other hand was a little skeptical but I trusted Karen's judgment."

"But then on October 12 at 10:36pm the police arrived at my door. And that's when they told me Karen had been shot in an alleyway behind the park. Her body was discovered by some joggers running late at night."

Silence filled the room as the Keith's eyes filled with tears.

"After Karen's death… I was a mess. I didn't know how to raise a kid on my own. Deb started showing up at the house and comforted me. At the time I just thought she was being nice and grieving over the death of her sister. But it was all a ploy. She eventually seduced into marriage. We were married less than two years until I ended up finding little things in her office. Eventually I finally put all the puzzle pieces together. When I did she kicked me out, blackmailed and threatened my entire family if I ever told anyone. In court she fought for custody of Nathan. She hired one of top ten best lawyers she could find. With her record I assumed there would be no way she could win… but I underestimated her. She ended up winning custody over Nathan. I was put as the bad father for leaving her to begin with.

I left shortly after that but not far. I wanted to make sure that I was still near Nathan"

"So then she sent Andy to keep an eye on you." I replied.

"yes." Keith answered.

We all sat in silence avoiding each other's awkward glances.

"Look I know this is a lot for you kids to take in at once. But believe me when I say it was never my intention to ever leave you with her Nate. I was trying to hardest to find a way to get you back." He sighed looking at his son with concerned eyes.

"Well it's getting late!" I threw out loud.

All eyes shifted over to me as I stood up. "We should all take some time to let this sink in. I think the best thing for everyone is to go home and rest. I'm sure everyone's parents are worried." I sighed.

I could see a few heads nod.

"She's right. We all need to get some sleep." Josh replied standing up.

"Dad you can stay here… if you want." Nathan's voice stated tiredly.

Keith smiled at his son. "Sure. You kids get home safe."

"Josh take my dad to my room please." Nathan nodded.

Josh and Keith disappeared upstairs. Haley, Jake and Rachel walked to the door with stoic expressions on their face. I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the frame of the staircase. Nathan and Brooke stood in the living room facing each other with loving eyes. I crossed my arms as I watched Nathan lean in and bring his lips to her. An urge to vomit filled me as I spun around and stomped my way upstairs.

"Game on Brooke!" A large filled my face as I entered my room.

**Your thoughts? If anyone has any questions about Keith's story please let me know so that I can clarify. I know I was a little rushed writing this… And I'm uberly sorry it's been forever since I posted. But it's summer… What can I say? **


	31. Don't Close the Door

**Dear readers I'm very thankful for everyone that's been reading. I can't tell you how much I've enjoyed writing this story and reading your reviews. On that note I must say that this story is coming to an end pretty soon. I don't know for sure if I will be making a sequel or not but I will keep everyone informed. Thank you for reading. **

**Nathan**

"So how are you?" Brooke asked, breathing heavily into the phone.

"I don't know. All of this is just a lot to deal with." I muttered into the phone.

"I completely understand." She replied with a tender voice.

"Deb has been the only one that's been there for me. I loved her and I cared for her like she was my mother. Truthfully I find all of this hard to believe. Despite what Keith said she has always been good to me. She's never hurt me or laid a finger on me. She's all I've ever known."

"You can't just expect your feelings and views of her to change overnight."

"Yeah I know I get that." I sighed.

I sucked in a big breath of air as I shifted myself onto my side. My head buried into the pillow as I waited for her reply.

"Things take time." She answered.

I could feel my head nod as I stared at my clock. 7:23am

"So your mom is home. That was a pretty big surprise." I threw out.

"Yeah that was pretty random. She usually calls before showing up out of the blue."

"What did she say about you coming home late?" I asked.

"Just a lecture about how unladylike I am."

"Did you tell her what happened?" I asked with a sincere tone.

"No. She wouldn't understand. She never does."

"I'm sure that's not true." I chuckled.

"You don't know my mother." She responded with an edgy tone.

"Are you alright?" I asked wearily into the phone.

"Yeah, why do you say that?"

"With everything happening I just… I know it's a lot to handle. I just want to make sure your okay. And if you ever want to talk you know I'm here." I replied with a concerned voice.

"You know I should be saying this to you." She chuckled softly into the phone.

"I know you never signed on for this whole situation with my dad and Deb…"

"Don't even finish that sentence. We both never expected any of this to happen. It's not our fault. Things just happened that were out of our control. "

"You're right." I sighed into the phone.

I could hear the smile in her voice.

"You should get some sleep." Brooke whispered.

"Alright. Good night." I pouted.

"Good night Nathan." She answered before hanging up the phone.

I shut my phone off and tossed it onto the nightstand. With my hands behind my head I stared back up at the ceiling. My head was reeling with all the info from tonight. It seemed as if the harder I tried to not think about it the more I did. With a quick glance at my clock I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep. Who could sleep after learning that you're supposed mother killed your real mother.

A light tap sounded at my door. With weary eyes I eyed the door as my voice called out.

"Come in."

My father poked his head in with tired eyes. The edges of my jaw clenched as my father slowly entered the room. My eyes were glued to him like a hawk as he surveyed my room. His eyes studied everything in my room with great interest. I pressed a hand to my chin as his eyes finally set on me.

"I wanted to talk with you, if that's alright." He asked wearily.

I nodded as he pulled my desk chair to the bed. He slowly buried himself into the chair. He looked very anxious and nervous to be alone with me. I could understand what he was feeling, because I was feeling the same thing.

"So what's up?" I asked, slowly sitting up to the edge of my bed.

"I have a proposal I would like to talk to you about. I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past 24 hours. I know Deb was like a mother to you and you're probably having a hard time dealing with this sudden news."

I nodded as I waited for him to continue.

"I know we haven't been around each other for a long time. And I know that things have changed. The last time I saw you, you were just a small boy… and now you're a man. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for not being with you. All those years that I've been apart from you have been the hardest years of my life. And I promised myself once I finally dealt with Deb that I would come back for you. As you know I live in New York."

My heart began pounding. I knew where all this was heading. I could feel my head begin to swirl with more data as I watched the nervous man in front of me.

"As you know you're old enough to make your own decisions now. But I want you to live with me. I know I'm asking for a lot but I just want the chance to get to know you again. I've already lost you once and it nearly killed me but I don't want to lose you again."

Words couldn't form. The breath that I had been holding onto slowly slipped from my nose. _He is asking me to move back to New York with him. And I don't know what to say. What am I supposed to do? I don't know what to do…._

"You don't have to answer me now. I understand that this is a hard decision. You have a life here, with friends that really care for you. But whatever you decide I'll support you. I have to leave by the end of the week. Hopefully by then you have your answer."

He quickly rose from the chair and made his way to the door. He paused slightly before exiting the door. With hurt filled eyes he gave one last glance at me.

"I'd do anything for you Nate. Just know that I will always love you."

And with that he left, closing my door behind him. I stared after him with a breaking heart. _What am I supposed to do…_

**Brooke**

"You were on the phone with that boy weren't you?" My mother's voice scolded as she swept into my room.

"Mom.." I replied with a bitter tone.

"I told you I don't want you speaking to that boy again. He's having you out at all hours of the night. Do you know what people will say?"

"I've already tried explaining to you what happened." I remarked.

"Sweetie you are much too young to be dealing with a boy like that. One word… Trouble."

"Why do you care? It's not like you've been around." I retorted.

She scoffed at my response. "I pay the bills sweetheart. So you'd better check yourself. What I say is law. I don't want you seeing that boy again."

"No… I'm not going to stop seeing him." I voiced with a harsh tone.

"And why is that?"

"Because I love him." I replied with a strong voice.

My mother rolled her small beady eyes as she crossed her arms. "Look what happened to the last boy that you 'loved'"

My jaw dropped open. It felt like she had slapped me across the face then used a brick to finish the job. I swallowed the rising lump in my throat as I eyed her with vengeance.

"I never loved Lucas the way I love Nathan."

"Silly girl… You're going to get your heart broken. That boy will never be yours." She replied with a hiss.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"Take it from someone with experience and just end it before either of you gets hurt."

"You have no idea what's been going on… What Nathan and I have been through is more than you can even comprehend. I love him. And I know you can't understand it but I do. I have never seen you look at dad the way Nathan looks at me. You don't understand that when I'm with him I can't breathe. Every part of me lights up like a blazing rocket. And when he touches me, it feels like my heart is about to explode. And when we kiss, it feels like forever. No you don't know what it feels like because if you did you'd never ask me to give him up."

My mother's face went blank as her eyes narrowed in on me. I could feel myself on the brim of tears as I watched her.

"You're naïve if you think this is going to work." My mother replied.

"I'd rather take that risk with him than with a mother who pretends to care. You're the one that checked out on me. And when you did, you gave up that right to act like my mom. Now I'm an adult and I don't need you anymore. I grew up without your help. And I can make my own decisions."

"So you don't need me anymore? Well that's fine but let me give you a little ultimatum since you're so grown up. You live in my house you will do as I say. If you don't comply with my rules then you don't have to live here anymore. Your so called trust fund will be gone. You will have no money or car. How about that?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"I can't believe your making me choose between you and him."

"I'm not making you choose between me and him. I'm making you choose between him and your money. It's simple, leave him and stay here with your money. Leave this house then you are homeless and broke. The choice is yours. Decide which is more important… Better yet which one will last longer? Him or the money? But in the end we both know what's going to happen."

"YOU BITCH!" I shouted with fury.

"I may be a bitch but I'm doing this for your own good."

"YOU JUST CAN'T STAND FOR ME TO BE HAPPY!" I yelled.

"You're not happy Brooke. I mean look at you. You look exhausted, discontent, and stressed. You don't look like a woman in love."

"You're never going to get it…. And that's why you're going to lose me." I replied with my final words.

Her eyes widened with shock. I could feel my heart breaking as tears descended down my face. With one final glance I turned away and headed up to my room. My eyes burned as I reached for my phone and punched in a couple of numbers.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Peyton it's me." I sobbed into the phone.

"Brooke what's wrong?" her voice became alert and worried.

"Do you mind if I stay over at your place?"

Concern filled her voice as she spoke." Yeah… Do you want me to get you?"

"Please." I answered with a raspy voice.

"Be there in 10."

"Okay." I nodded before hanging up the phone.

I glanced down at the floor as more tears flooded down my face. Every part of me felt like it was breaking. I could feel a part of me being pulled away from me. Without even realizing it, the phone in my shaky hands slipped away. I watched as it crashed into the ground. I slowly made my way over to my bed, grabbing the nearest stuffed animal. I gripped the animal to my chest as if my life depended on it. My body fell onto the bed as I buried my face into my pillow. I cried until no more tears could come out.


End file.
